


Jeviště je Tvé

by MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, divadelní představení, studenti - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst/pseuds/MionaGisEverywhereTheFirst
Summary: Každý zná Edwarda a Winry.Tentokrát jsme zavítali na střední školu v Centrále, kde oba a jejich přátelé studují posledním rokem a dostanou příležitost hrát divadlo... ROMEA A JULII....Kdo bude hrát ústřední dvojici? Jak se s tím vypořádají a hlavně.. dokáže Ed konečně říct Winry, že jí má rád a překoná i ona své zábrany a otevře mu své srdce?





	1. Svět se zbláznil

**Author's Note:**

> Jeviště je tvé... zase jsem si začala hrát na Osud a zamíchala životy Eda, Winry a jejich přátel. Už teď se dozvíte, o čem to celé bude, a prosím vás, neukamenujte mě...  
> Malá technická - celá povídka bude vyprávěná střídavě z pohledu Winry a Eda, sem tam i někdy z pohledu ostatních, ale to jen když to nějak půjde.  
> Přeji příjemné čtení!

 

_Už od dětských let jsme byli kamarádi. Vyrůstali spolu i s mým mladším bráchou. Všichni tři společně jsme prošli základkou, našli si další přátele a klepali se na přijímačky na střední. Zažil jsem s tebou super chvíle, ale i ty zlé, kdy si mi brečela na rameni, protože se s tebou nějakej idiot rozešel (myslím, že se jmenoval Josh) a já měl chuť mu namlátit. Byla si moje sestra, kterou jsem neměl, ale od doby, co jsme nastoupili na střední, jsem tě už nemohl vidět v tomhle světle. Proklínal jsem každého kluka, který se k tobě jen přiblížil nebo se tě jen dotknul. A po tom samém teď toužím i já, ale ty se to nikdy nedozvíš…._

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 "Ede? Edwarde!" zakřičel mi někdo do ucha.

"C-co je?" lekl jsem se a vyčítavě se podíval na toho dotyčného. Správně tedy dotyčnou, o které jsem doteď celou dobu přemýšlel.

"Říkala si něco Winry?" nahodil jsem úsměv alá nevinnost.

"Tys mě vůbec neposlouchal!" vyčítala si mi.

"Promiň, už tě dokonale vnímám," řekl jsem.

"Aaaa… já tě zabiju! Zapomněla jsem, co jsem po tobě chtěla, protože jsem na tebe řvala, abys mě vůbec vnímal!" chytila ses za hlavu. Ještě jednou jsem se ti omluvil, a pokusil se tě nějak svými otázkami navigovat k tomu, co si mi to chtěla říct.

"To je jedno. Až si vzpomenu, dám ti vědět!" ukončila si mou snahu, otočila se a odkráčela za Rizou. Mrzelo mě, že jsem tě naštval, ale copak za to můžu, když mi pořád ležíš v hlavě a strháváš na sebe veškerou mou pozornost?

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 Křičela jsem na něj už hodnou chvíli, div jsem si nevykřičela hlasivky, ale on mě pořád nevnímal. Vytáčelo mě to na nejvyšší míru, ale podařilo se mi se ovládnout a zkusila jsem to jinak. Jednoduše jsem mu zařvala do ucha. A hele, ono to pomohlo.

"Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!" vyčetla jsem mu hned.

"Promiň… už tě vnímám dokonale," řekl a nevinně se usmál. Ani netušil, jakej účinek to na mě má. Měla jsem co dělat, abych na místě neroztála, ale léta praxe (skoro čtyři roky) dokázaly své.

"No to snad ne! Já kvůli tobě zapomněla na to, co jsem ti to chtěla říct!" uvědomila jsem si a začínala šílet.

"Já tě jednou zabiju!" slibovala jsem ti jako už několikrát.

"Promiň," řekl jsi ještě jednou a pak ses snažil mi napovídat, co jsem ti to vlastně chtěla. Poslouchala jsem tě tak dlouho jenom proto, že tvůj hlas byl tak příjemný a odnášel mě do ráje. Ovšem na nic jsem si nevzpomněla, a tak jsem se nedobrovolně rozloučila a odešla za Rizou do lavice.

"Pitomec jeden, já mu chci něco říct, on nevnímá, tak se snažím na sebe upozornit, a když se mi to konečně povede, tak to zapomenu! To se může stát jenom mě!" začala jsem mluvit, jen co jsem k ní došla.

"A co si čekala? Určitě přemýšlel, do kterého klubu půjde dneska sbalit další holku," uchechtla se Riza.

"To neudělá!" bránila jsem Eda. "Co ty víš, je tím notoricky známej…," přesvědčovala mě dál.

"A nemluvíš takhle náhodou o Mustangovi než o Edovi?" zapochybovala jsem.

"To bude ono… já měla za to, že mluvíš právě o Royovi…," řekla.

"To je vidět, kdo nám leží v hlavě," vzdychla jsem.

"Ale on mi neleží v hlavě!" bránila se zase Riza.

"Oooo, tak promiň, ale měla jsem za to, že mu občas děláš osobního strážce a 'sekretářku'!" uhodila jsem.

"Ten pitomec tupej to někdy potřebuje," přiznala Riza. Na to jsem neměla odpověď, prostě jsem se jen usmála. Pár lidí tady, kromě mě, vědělo, že Riza má Mustanga ráda a udělala by pro něj cokoli.

"Hele, Winry… co ty a Edward?" zeptala se mě tak náhle, že jsem se málem utopila ve flašce, ze který jsem pila.

"Cože?" vyrazila jsem ze sebe během dušení a sběru kyslíku.

"No… jak to mezi sebou máte? Chodíte spolu?" upřesnila svou minulou otázku a tentokrát jsem zalapala po vzduchu.

"Nic mezi námi není! Nebylo, není a …," nedokázala jsem říct, že možná ani nikdy nebude.

"Winry… on se stane zázrak…," konejšila mě, protože věděla, jak moc toužím po tom, abychom my dva byli spolu…

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 Odešla, ale já pořád před sebou viděl ten její úsměv. Krásný, okouzlující a jako vždy, pro mě totálně odzbrojující. Stále jsem se díval na její záda, tu jejich ladnou křivku, hebké dlouhé, sluncem zalité vlasy, které jsem toužil pohladit, jednou jedinkrát jimi projet svou rukou. Ale pak mi někdo zablokoval výhled a já měl úmysl ho okamžitě zabít.

"Ty nejsi Winry… uhni mi brácha," zabručel jsem na svého mladšího bratra.

"Momentálně neuhnu, navíc, zvedej ten svůj zadek, musíme do jiný učebny…," odmlouval mi.

"Ale…," pokusil jsem se protestovat. K mým uším hned na to dolehlo hlasité kašlání a smích. Vyklonil jsem se do strany, abych zjistit, odkud to přichází. Winry zrovna marně hledala kyslík ve vzduchu, zatímco se Riza smála. Musel jsem nad tím zakroutit hlavou, neochotně naházel věci do tašky a přidal se k Royovi a jeho partě.

"Nazdár Ede!" pozdravili mě všichni.

"Čau," opáčil jsem a zmizeli jsme do jiný třídy o dvě patra výš.

Pravda, celý den jsem vnímal a sledoval jen osobu mého zájmu, ale pak mi začalo připadat, že mi něco uniká. Něco hodně důležitýho. Ostatní moji spolužáci si něco zaujatě šuškali, někteří dokonce hlasitě vykřikovali, ale já byl úplně mimo. Na moje otázky odpověděl náš třídní, který přikráčel na poslední hodinu.

"Třído, mám pro vás zajímavou nabídku. Jako nastávající maturanti jste dostali možnost vybrat si a zahrát pro ostatní ročníky divadlo," začal a třída ještě víc zašuměla.

"A co to bude za hru?" zaznělo od Royovi skupinky.

"Máte na výběr: Shakespeare - Komedie omylů, G.B. Shaw - Pygmalion a naposledy je to ještě jednou Shakespeare - Romeo a Julie," dořekl opatrně, protože věděl, co nastane a já už si pro jistotu i zacpal uši. Ve třídě propukl jásot, šílený, že se z vedlejších tříd přišli ujistit ostatní profesoři, jestli je vše v pořádku.

"No tak, klid proboha!" pokusil se je uklidnit třídní. Jako zázrakem se mu to podařilo.

"Děkuju, tak, řekne mi někdo, kterou hru jste si vybrali?" položil otázku.

"Slečno Hawkeyeová?" oslovil Rizu.

"No, pokud se nemýlím, tak většina třídy by byla pro Romea a Julii," řekla a já málem spadl ze židle. Třídní Maity s toho všiml.

"Pane Elricu, máte snad jiný názor?" upozornil na mě a celá třída se na mě otočila.

"N-ne, nemám," odpověděl jsem. "Radši nemám," dodal jsem si pro sebe.

"Fajn, ještě bych chtěl dneska vědět, kdo bude hrát dvě důležité hlavní postavy, Romea a Julii," zeptal se. "Koho byste navrhovali na Romea?" vyřkl otázku.

"Eda! Edwarda!" rozlehlo se třídou převážně od dámské části a já praštil hlavou o lavici.

"A Julii?" promluvil opět učitel a už si mě zapisoval.

"Winry! Winry!" zahřměli kluci a holky. Maity si nás oba zapsal a já byl v mdlobách. Já a hrát Romea? Divadelní hru? Nikdy si nezapamatuju text! A ještě s Winry! To se tuplem na nic nezmůžu! Svět se dokonale zbláznil.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 Byla jsem nadšená, že budeme hrát Romea a Julii. Shakespeara mám nejradši. Ovšem problém nastal v okamžiku, kdy třídní Maity chtěl obsadit lidi do hlavních rolí - Romea a Julie. V duchu jsem se modlila, ať je to Riza a Mustang.

"Koho byste navrhovali na Romea?" zazněl Maityho hlas a já natahovala uši. Třídou se jednoznačně neslo jedno jméno.

"Eda! Edwarda!" Stáhl se mi žaludek a prosila v duchu, ať to nejsem já. Julii bych sice hrozně ráda hrála, ale nevím, jak by mi to šlo, když by Ed byl Romeo.

"A kdo Julii?" zeptal se podruhé Maity a ve mně zatrnulo.

"Winry! Winry!" zaznělo zase jednohlasně.  
Riza na mě házela významné pohledy, ale já měla chuť se zvednout a utíct. Ale moje nohy tak zrosolovatěly, že jsem se nedokázala ani pohnout. Bože, já a Julie? Super, tuhle roli jsem chtěla, ale jak to zvládnu? Vždyť Romeo je Edward! To se musel celý svět dokonale zbláznit nebo zase zafungovaly Zákony schválnosti….


	2. Budu to muset přežít

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Svého hesla, že se svět dokonale zbláznil, jsem se držel i po zbytek dne. Pořád mi vrtalo hlavou, proč se tohle muselo přihodit zrovna mě. Nejsem nijak výjimečný, texty a další podobný pitomosti se mi pamatují špatně a navíc mám hrát hlavní roli s tou nejhezčí, nejúžasnější holkou, kterou jsem kdy poznal? A navíc, kterou i miluju? Svět se zbláznil…. No a to byly moje úvahy, které jsem vedl sám se sebou cestou domů. Typuju, že až tohle oznámím rodičům, jejich reakce bude šílená. Táta se na mě bude dívat jako na totálního blázna a máma nebude schopná slova. A co se týče mého mladšího brášky, osobně se postarám, aby za to pochlebování na mojí adresu, dostal taky nějakou super roličku!

"Jsem doma!" dám o sobě vědět, hned jak otevřu dveře.

"Ede! Drahoušku! Co to chystáte ve škole za divadlo?" vřítí se do chodby mamka a začne se vyptávat. Je mi jasný, že Al dorazil domů přede mnou a všechno vyžvanil. Já ho vážně jednou uškrtím!

"Hm… mami, běž si sednout do kuchyně a já ti to přijdu říct, jen co se svlíknu, ano?" odpovím. Mamka zase zmizí do kuchyně, já si sundám boty a bundu, tašku ledabyle pohodím ke schodům (vezmu si ji, až budu utíkat do pokoje) a s povzdechem následuji mamku do kuchyně. Předpokládám, že tam bude i táta, o čemž se přesvědčím záhy. Sedí s mamkou za stolem a čte si noviny, zatímco máma netrpělivě čeká, až začnu.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Od doby, co Maity souhlasil s tím, že mě třída vybrala jako Julii, jsem se nemohla hnout z místa. Jako pecka jsem seděla v lavici a nepřítomně se dívala před sebe.

"Bože, tohle je jen divnej sen, jenom divnej sen, ve kterým zapracovaly Zákony schválnosti!" snažila jsem se přesvědčit sama sebe. A úspěch? Nula procent.

"Winry! Winry!" upozorňovala na sebe Riza, ale já jí vůbec nedokázala vnímat.

"Paní Julie!" zakřičela a já se najednou probrala.

"Co?" vyhrkla jsem.

"Aha, takže ty už cvičíš roli a na Winry neslyšíš?" začala si mě dobírat Riza.

"Neříkej hlouposti! To byla náhoda… byla jsem zamyšlená," obhajovala jsem se.

"No jasně, myslela si na Eda, co?" nepřestávala.

"To teda ne!" vyjekla jsem příliš rychle, než jak jsem zamýšlela a nahrála tím Rize do karet. Na tváři se jí okamžitě objevil vítězný úsměv a já s červenajícími tvářemi sklopila obličej k lavici.

"Tak co, myslela si na něj?" zkusila to znovu. Jemným, skoro neznatelným kývnutím jsem jí to odsouhlasila.

"Já to věděla!" zvolala.

"Nekřič! Nemusí to vědět celá škola… a navíc, kdy ty konečně řekneš Royovi, že se ti líbí?" zahrála jsem na její slabou strunu.

"Hele! Nech si to laskavě!" ohradila se.

"No co? Já se jenom zeptala, tak jako ty," zatvářila jsem se nevinně.

"No jo…," odvětila. "No nic… musím domů-," nedořekla jsem.

"Oznámit rodičům tu skvělou zprávu, že budeš hrát Julii a Ed Romea?" skočila mi do řeči.

"Ne! Mám práci… důležitou," upozornila jsem jí.

"Oooo, jo jasně… kdy budete mít rande?" prohlásila.

"Až ty to řekneš Mustangovi!" křikla jsem.

"Co mi má Riza říct?" ozvala se za mnou Royův hlas.

"C-co? Já nic, já už musím jít!" vychrlila jsem ze sebe a drhla ze třídy.

"Mami! Tati! Jsem doma!" ozvala jsem se, jakmile jsem vkročila do domu.

"V kuchyni!" bylo mi odpovědí. V klidu jsem si sundala bundu, přezula se a s taškou na rameni došla do kuchyně.

"Ahoj," pozdravila jsem mamku.

"Kde je táta?" rozhlížela jsem se po místnosti.

"Ještě je v práci," odpověděla mi.

"Aha… mami?" začala jsem nejistě.

"Copak holčičko," řekla automaticky. Byla jsem zvědavá, jak bude reagovat, až jí řeknu o té hře.

"Víš, jelikož jsem v posledním ročníku, tak naše třída dostala, dalo by se říct, za úkol zahrát jednu hru jako rozloučení," pokračovala jsem, ale zdálo se mi, že mě mamka moc nevnímá.

"Ta hra se jmenuje Romeo a Julie a já budu hrát Julii," dořekla jsem. Mamka se zarazila v pohybu a na chvíli ztuhla.

"Co si to říkala?" obrátila na mě pohled.

"Že já budu hrát Julii…," zopakovala jsem.

"A kdo bude Romeo?" zajímala se dál.

"No… Edward," skoro jsem to zašeptala.

"Winry…. to je baječné!" rozveselila se mamka.

"C-cože?" naprosto mě zaskočila tou svou radostí, čekala jsem opačnou reakci.

"Vy dva budete skvělá dvojka!" rozplývala se.

"Ale já mám strach, že to nezvládnu," přiznala jsem.

"Ale dítě, ty to zvládneš, jako všechno," uklidňovala mě mamka.

"Určitě," dodala. Poté jsem si s ní povídala ještě chvíli, než jsem odešla do svého pokoje.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

"Cože budeš dělat?" zněla Hohenheimova reakce. Něco podobného jsem čekal.

"Hraju hlavní roli - Romea," řekl jsem znovu.

"Proboha, koho to napadlo?" zněl dál otec šokovaně.

"Kdo asi? Třída a profesor Maity," zněla moje odpověď.

"A to si se nějak nebránil, že tu roli nechceš?" nehodlal tomu uvěřit.

"Kdybych se o to pokusil, tak tu nejspíš nestojím a zítra mi jdete na pohřeb!" vyjel jsem. Už mě to přestávalo bavit. Milostivý pán se vrátil před několika měsíci zpátky domů, hraje si na správného otce a myslí si, že jsem mu to odpustil! Ani nápad!

"Ede… to je skvělá zpráva," vložila se do toho mamka.

"Vážně si to myslíš?" zapochyboval jsem.

"Určitě…," a to stačilo, aby mě utvrdila v tom, že to zvládnu.

"A kdo že to bude hrát Julii?" zeptala se.

"Hm…. Winry…," pronesl jsem.

"Oooo, Ede, to bude skvělé! Už se těším!" zajásala mamka.

"Jo, to já taky…," řekl jsem pro sebe.

"Tak, jo… půjdu k sobě do pokoje," oznámil jsem a vyběhnul schody. Tašku jsem v pokoji hodil do rohu a zapnul počítač. Projel jsem net, zkontroloval maily a pak se snažil kecat po ICQ s pár lidmi. Nešlo to. Pořád jsem měl před očima usmívající se Winry a její úžasně dlouhé blond vlasy.

"Ede! Edwarde! Vstávej, přijdeš pozdě do školy!" budila mě ráno mamka.

"Co? Já nikam nejdu," řekl jsem ospale.

"No tak, vždyť je půl osmé!" zdůraznila čas a to mě probralo.

"Cože!?" vykřikl jsem a vyletěl z postele jako uragán. Udělal jsem spěšně ranní hygienu, hodil na sebe nějaké věci, popadl tašku a vyběhl z pokoje. Z kuchyně jsem popadl svačinu a hodil jí do tašky.

"Ty nebudeš snídat?" zeptala se mamka.

"Dneska ne, nestíhám to, přišel bych pozdě!" zahalekal jsem u branky a dal si sprint do školy. Doběhl jsem akorát se zvoněním.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Když jsem se dostala do svého pokoje, vyhrabala jsem v knihovničce Romea a Julii a dala se do čtení. Přes noc jsem to přečetla a ještě mi zbylo dost času na spánek.

Ráno jsem přišla do školy v obvyklou dobu, ale divné bylo to, že jsem nikde nezahlédla ani nezaslechla Eda. Přepadla mě hned melancholická nálada.

"Mustangu? Nevíš, co je s Edem?" nedalo mi to, a musela jsem se zeptat.

"On tu ještě není?" divil se.

"Kdyby tu byl, tak bych se tě neptala…," prohlásila jsem, ale veškerá další konverzace s ním byla zbytečná. Dřepla jsem si do lavice a s každým novým příchozím jsem vyhlížela Edwarda. Ale on nikde. Zbývalo posledních pár minut do začátku hodiny, když se vřítil do třídy. Spadl mi kámen ze srdce a moje o poznání lepší nálada neunikla ani Rize.

"Páni, já to stihnul," zaslechla jsem ho říkat, když procházel okolo.

"Ahoj, Winry," pozdravil mě.

"Ahoj, Ede," oplatila jsem mu to. Víc jsme toho ale nestihli, protože do třídy vešel profesor Maity.

"Zdravím třído, dneska si rozdělíte zbývající role. Ještě než ale začneme, chtěl bych ještě zařídit náhradníky za hlavní role. Kdo se hlásí?" zeptal se třídy, který kupodivu mlčela jako hrob.

"Riza!" promluvila jsem.

"Roy!" ozval se ze zadu Ed.

"Nějaké další návrhy?" pokukoval po třídě Maity, ale reakce už žádná.

"Tak dobře, náhradníkem za Romea bude pan Mustang a za Julii slečně Hawkeyová," shrnul.

"Pak bych tu měl ještě další role. Paris - Juliin nápadník, mantovský lékárník, vévoda Eskalus, paní Monteková a Kapuletová, pan Montek a Kapulet, Juliina chůva, Merkucia, Benvolia, Tybalta, bratr Vavřinec a pak hudebníky a poddané obou rodů," vyjmenoval a to se strhla pranice.


	3. Všichni odjíždějí...

Z Winryina pohledu

Rozdělování zbylých rolí pro mě bylo naprosté utrpení. Všichni se překřikovali, hádali…. nedalo se to vydržet. Ukážu vám seznam, který speciálně pro nás vyrobil Maity.

Vyvěsil to jak u nás ve třídě, tak to nezapomněl dát i na nástěnku k suplování, aby si to mohl přečíst každý student naší školy. A stalo se přesně to, co jsem čekala. Učitelé šíleli. Jako pomatení nás zkoušeli každou hodinu.

"Je to pro vaše dobro. Když hrajete, musíte si udělat čas i na školu," říkávali pořád dokolečka. Aby toho nebylo málo, táta s mámou museli odjet někam do zahraničí pomáhat v nemocnici. Prý na západě byla válka. Odjeli ještě ten den, kdy jsem přišla ze školy.

"Měj se hezky Winry, dávej tu na sebe pozor," loučila se se mnou máma.

"Hezky se připrav na tu hru, rádi ji uvidíme, až se vrátíme. Počítám s tím, že to stihneme!" připojit se k ní i táta.

"To vy na sebe dávejte pozor…," hlesla jsem, protože jsem měla slzy na krajíčku.

"O nás se neboj," pohladila mě po tváři mamka. Táta vzal za kliku, naposledy se oba na mě usmáli a odešli.

"Však oni se brzy vrátí," promluvila za mnou babička Pinako.

"Já vím," odvětila jsem. Měla jsem ale neblahé tušení, že se něco stane.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Rozdělování rolí na tu hru bylo… no to jste ještě neviděli! Strhla se hotová pranice o to, kdo bude koho hrát. Všichni se překřikovali, hádali a dokonce jsem zaslechl i výhružku. Otráveně jsem nad celou tou situací protočil oči a pokusil se přes tu vřavu zachytit dlouhé světlé blond vlasy, které patřily Winry. Když jsem jí konečně pohledem vyhledal, zdálo se mi, že ji to otravuje stejně jako mě. Z nějakého důvodu jsem se pro sebe usmál. Chtěl jsem si s ním promluvit po škole, ale přijeli si pro ní rodiče, a tak jsem to nechal být.

_"_ O čem by si s ní mluvil? _"_ napadlo mě, když jsem šel domů.

"Asi o ničem. Prostě bychom nejspíš šli vedle sebe, nebo by o něčem začala mluvit ona, _"_ odpověděl jsem si v zápětí.

_"_ _Jo jasně,"_ začalo se se mnou dohadovat moje druhé já. Vydrželo mi to celou cestu k domovu. Cesta mi uběhla tak rychle, že jsem si ani nevšiml, že jsem v předsíni.

"Jsem doma!" zavolal jsem a vydal se do kuchyně pro něco k pití. Jakmile jsem tam vešel, spatřil jsem oba svoje rodiče.

"Ahoj," pozdravil jsem je a přešel k ledničce, odkud jsem si vytáhl flašku s pitím. Podíval jsem se na tátu, pak i na mámu a připadalo mi, že je něco špatně.

"Provedl jsem něco?" položil jsem otázku, na kterou asi čekali.

"Tvůj bratr hraje taky v tý hře?" promluvil táta.

"Hm… jo, hraje. Proč?" nevěděl jsem, kam tím míří.

"A koho hraje?" zeptala se zase máma.

"Myslím, že Parise, šlechetného přítele rodiny Kapuletů, který si chce vzít Julii," vzpomněl jsem si.

"On vám to neřekl? Musí být už doma…," podivil jsem se.

"Doslechli jsme se to od Rockbellových," odpověděla mamka.

"Aha," zazněla moje odpověď a tím jsem považoval tuhle nesmyslnou debatu u konce. Měl jsem v plánu odejít do svého pokoje, když jsem se ještě zarazil.

"Děje se ještě něco? Je tu hrozně tíživý ticho, což není normální," otočil jsem se na ně a čekal na odpověď, kterou jsem dostal až po několika minutách ticha a rádoby nenápadnou oční domluvou mých rodičů.

"Víš Ede, na západě vypukla válka…," začal táta.

"A?" nedalo mi to.

"… volají tam všechny doktory a pomocníky. Dneska odjíždím s Rockbellovými…," dostal to ze sebe.

"Cože? Na západ? A proč? Nejsi doktor!" ohradil jsem se.

"Tvůj otec tam chce pomáhat," vložila se do toho máma a já si až teď všiml, že má v očích slzy.

"Na jak dlouho?" vydal jsem ze sebe.

"To nevím," zněla tátova klidná odpověď.

"Fajn, tak se tam měj dobře," naštval jsem se a odešel k sobě do pokoje.

"Edwarde!" volal za mnou táta, ale ignoroval jsem ho. Nezajímalo mě to, co mi chtěl nebo nechtěl říct. Před chvílí se vrátil (fajn, vrátil se před 4 měsíci, ale na tom nic nemění fakt, že chce zase odejít!) a teď zase hodlá zmizet. On vůbec nechápe, jak to předtím špatně snášela máma, evidentně je mu to putna! Já mu v tom nebráním, jak si jde! Vešel jsem do pokoje a neopomněl za sebou prásknout dveřmi. Byl jsem pěkně vytočenej, hodil jsem tašku do rohu, zapnul počítač, a jak jsem to dělával vždycky, když jsem byl mimo sebe, zapnul jsem si pořádnou masakrovou hru. Předtím jsem ještě zkontroloval maily a dal se do hraní.

K večeru někdo zaklepal na dveře. Myslel jsem si, že je to máma, protože jsem odmítl jít na večeři a teď mi ji nese. Řekl jsem tedy dále, stopnul hru a otočil se na židli ke dveřím. Do pokoje vstoupil Hohenheim.

"Co tu chceš!" nebyl jsem vůbec příjemný.

"Chci si promluvit," řekl a posadil se na mou postel.

"Není o čem," odsekl jsem a vrátil se ke hře.

"Vyslechni mě, prosím," žádal.

"Proč? Proč bych to měl dělat?!" otočil jsem se zpátky k němu.

"Jsem tvůj otec," řekl.

"Tse… kdyby jo, tak by ses tak choval. Vždyť si se před chvílí vrátil, a teď chceš zase odejít!? Víš vůbec, nebo dokážeš si představit, jak bylo mámě, když si odešel poprvý!?? Ty to vůbec nevíš! Probrečela celý noci, když si myslela, že spíme. Ve dne se usmívala a byla veselá, ale noci probrečela!" vyjel jsem na něj. Tohle už bylo na mě moc. Musel jsem mu to říct.

"Promiň…," zazněl jeho hlas.

"Promiň!?!! Mně se neomlouvej! Mámě to řekni!" křičel jsem na něj.

"Ede, ale já musím jít…," vrátil se k tématu jeho odchodu na západ.

"Nic mi neříkej. Já odcházím!" křikl jsem naposledy, vypochodoval z pokoje, v předsíni popadl bundu a klíče a vyběhl do noční tmy. Bylo mi jedno, kam jdu.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Celou noc jsem spala špatně. Trápily mě noční můry, ve kterých umírali lidé. Ráno se mi nechtělo vůbec do školy, ale babička mě nakonec vyšoupla z doma s tím, že tam přijdu na jiné myšlenky. Vstoupila jsem do třídy, kde už podle zvyku seděl Ed a díval se z okna. Vypadal naštvaně, zajímalo mě, co se asi stalo. Jelikož jeho jen tak něco nerozházelo, pokud si tedy někdo neodpustil poznámku na jeho výšku. Došla jsem tedy ke své lavici a začala si vyndávat věci na první hodinu.

"Ahoj Winry," ozvalo se za mnou a já leknutím nadskočila. Za mnou stál Ed a pokoušel se o úsměv. Za prvé, vůbec jsem si nevšimla, že vstal a přišel ke mně a za druhé, měla jsem možnost stát blízko něj a dívat se mu do medových očí. Jejich barva mě naprosto uhranula a já zapomněla na okolí.

"Winry? Winry?" vrátil mě do reality až Edův starostlivý hlas.

"J-jo?" vykoktala jsem.

"Stalo se něco? Trochu si pobledla," řekl.

"Ne, nic. Ale u tebe určitě jo, jsi naštvaný," vyslovila jsem svou domněnku.

_"_ _Jak to poznala?"_ pomyslel si Ed.

"Otec," řekl jen. Chápavě jsem pokývala hlavou.

"Co udělal? Teda, jestli se můžu zeptat," zajímalo mě.

"Jasně, že jo. Včera mi oznámil, že odjíždí na západ, kde je nějaká stupidní válka, jako pomocník!" odpověděl a v očích se mu zablýsklo, zaměřila jsem svůj pohled do země.

"Já jsem na tom podobně. Rodiče mi řekli, že tam taky jedou. Budou pomáhat v nemocnici," svěřila jsem se mu.

"Koukám, že nás všichni opouštěj. Ale já slyšel, že Shakespearovou prokletou hrou je Mackbeth, ne Romeo a Julie," pokusil se zavtipkovat. Podařilo se mu to, lehce jsem se pousmála.

"No vidíš. Úsměv si sluší nejvíc," řekl. Překvapeně jsem se na něj podívala. Na tváři mu také hrál úsměv, ten rošťácký, který jsem u něj milovala.

"Winry?" vyslovil mé jméno s takovou lehkostí. Upřela jsem na něj svůj pohled. Jeho oči mě hypnotizovaly. Byly plné něhy, radosti a upřímnosti. Topila jsem se v nich a nepostřehla, že se svým obličejem přiblížil k tomu mému. Až dotek jeho rtů na mých mě zase probral. Mozek mi vypověděl službu a do hry se zapojilo srdce, které po tomhle toužilo už hodně dlouho. Oplácela jsem mu polibky, vynesená v sedmém nebi, že už se mi o tom nebude už jenom zdát. Když nám došel kyslík, odtáhl se a pohladil mě po tváři. Věnoval mi jeden ze svých úsměvů, ale pak, jako by si uvědomil, co udělal, ruku zase stáhl zpátky.

"Promiň… tohle.. tohle, promiň," řekl a odešel ze třídy.


	4. První zkouška

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu první zkoušku... Trochu trable s mluvou, ale to se časem zlepší :)

 

_4\. První zkouška_

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Myslela jsem si, že ten polibek se mi jenom zdál, ale o pravém opaku mě přesvědčili spolužáci, kteří se začali hrnout do třídy. Byla jsem pořád vykolejená z toho, jak odešel. Udělala jsem snad něco špatně? Sáhla jsem si na rty, kde jsem ještě cítila ty jeho. Ten okamžik byl nezapomenutelný, tohle bylo to, o čem se mi zdálo, o čem jsem snila, ale nepředpokládala jsem, že to skončí stejně rychle, jako to začalo.

"Winry? Hej, Julie, vstávej!" snažila se upoutat mojí pozornost Riza.

"Co-co je?" vzpamatovala jsem se.

"Vůbec mě nevnímáš! Jsi snad zamilovaná?!" zeptala se mě a já jako na povel zrudla.

"Vyklop to!" uhodila na mě hned Riza.

"Co?" hrála jsem nechápavou.

"Nehraj to… ty a Ed. Co se tu stalo?" odtušila.

"Nevím, o čem to tu mluvíš. Ještě jsem ho neviděla," zalhala jsem. Nesnáším, když je na mě všechno poznat!

"Nevěřím ti, ale jak chceš," urazila se Riza.

"Já to tak nemyslela… jen ti to řeknu někde jinde…," klopila jsem zrak k zemi.

"Chci to vědět hned!" otočila se na mě s jiskřičkami v očích Riza, vzala mě za ruku a odtáhla pryč ze třídy.

"Kam to jdeme?" zeptala jsem se jí.

"Na místo, kde se za nedlouho bude všechno odehrávat!" odpověděla Riza. Moje tušení, že půjde o divadelní sál, se potvrdilo okamžitě.

"Prosim tě, proč tady?!" zhrozila jsem se.

"Protože i tady se bude odehrávat ten láskyplný příběh Romea a Julie…," usmála se na mě Riza.

"Aaaa… to jsem rád, že jste dorazily," ozval se za námi hlas. Otočily jsem se k podiu a uviděly profesora Maityho a několik kluků, kteří měli hrát poddané Kapuletů a Monteků.

"D-dobrý den…," promluvily jsme obě unisono.

"Máme první zkoušku a právě vás obě potřebujeme. Ale… jak jste věděly, že zkouška je dneska? Zapomněl jsem vám to říct," zamyslel se Maity.

"Víte, intuice," zareagovala jsem.

"Tak dobře… pojďte sem. Vezměte si texty a budeme zkoušet," vybídl nás Maity.

"Tak jo bando! Vezmeme to od začátku. Máme tu vypravěče? Lingu! Pojď sem!" zavolal na nového studenta. Byl ze Xingu a nedávno se do Amestrisu přestěhoval.

"Máš text? Začněme," řekl Maity a Ling se nadechl.

_"Dva rody, stejně starodávné oba - "_

 

Začal, ale okamžitě ho přerušil Maity.

"Lingu je to staroslavné… Jako když dáš dohromady slova staro a slavné… ještě jednou."

_"Dva rody, stejně staroslavné oba -_

_jsme v krásné Veroně - co to proboha je?"_

"STOP! Lingu! Tohle tam vůbec nepatří! Laskavě se vyvaruj hlasitých osobních komentářů a prozatím mi stačí, když to jenom přečteš…," chytal nerva Maity. S Rizou jsme se tajně smály. Nešlo to vydržet.

 

_"Dva rody, stejně staroslavné oba -_

_jsme v krásné Veroně - svůj dávný hněv_

_zas ženou na nůž a zas občanova_

_v občanských rebeliích teče krev._

_Dva milující, pod nešťastnou hvězdou_

_z těch rodů narozeni, rodičům_

_smír vykupují křížovou svou cestou:_

_svou smrtí směřují, teda usmiřují s domem dům._

_Tu jejich lásku, smrtí znamenanou,_

_a záští, zuřivější napořád,_

_v němž staří po zmar dětí neustanou,_

_dvě hodiny vám nyní bude hrát._

_A jestli se vám příběh nezalíbí,_

_svou snahou nahradíme, co mu chybí._

 

"Skvělé! Až na ten přeřek to bylo výtečné!" radoval se Maity. "Dobrá, přejdeme k prvnímu dějství.

"Na jevišti se objeví: Benvolio, Tybalt a pak dva rytíři Kapuleti - Řehoř a Samson a jeden Montek Abraham. Rytíři si povídají o Montecích a padají úrážky. Pak se do toho vmísí Benvolio a hned po něm Tybalt. Jdeme na to!" rozkázal Maity.

 

_Řehoř: Pes od Monteků už mě naštve tak, že se mu postavím , a vůbec každému z té bandy, ať je to mužský nebo ženská._

_Samson: Ženským se postavíš, ty hrdino?_

_Samson: Montekovic mužským se postavím a do ženských se opřu._

_*********_

Vystoupí Benvolio

_Řehoř Samsonovi: Řekni, že náš je lepší. Tamhle jde synovec našeho pána._

_Samson: Abyste věděl, pane: náš je lepší!_

_Abraham: To lžete, pane._

_Samson: Taste, jste-li chlapi. - Řehoři, rozštípni je!_

_Benvolio: Vy blázni, nechte se! Schovejte meče! Mějte přece rozum!_

Vystoupí Tybalt

_Tybalt: Jak? Na ty slouhy tasíš, Benvolio? Otoč se ke mně! Zde tě čeká smrt._

_Benvolio: Chci jenom sjednat mír. Buď schovej meč, buď mi jím pomoz rozloučit ty blázny._

"Výborně, panové! To by stačilo, tohle budeme cvičit jindy. Teď trochu přeskočíme a dáme si scénu na plese. Winry, pojď sem, a kde máme Romea? Edwarde! Edwarde!!!" volal ho profesor.

"Jo, jsem tady… Moment, vezmu si text," ozval se Edův hlas, kdesi ze zadní části divadelního sálu. _"_

_Kde se tady vzal?"_ projela mi hlavou myšlenka. Kývla jsem na Rizu, jako aby mi mohla říct něco víc, ale záporné kroucení hlavou od ní mi muselo stačit.

"Ještě bych prosil Juliina otce Kapuleta," ozval se Maity. Na jevišti se seřadili Tim Marcoh, Ed a já.

"Takže, nejdřív bude pan Kapulet vítat příchozí, poté se naši milenci potkají," shrnul. "Tak jo Time, jedem!"

 

_Kapulet: Vítejte, páni! Hle, co tanečnic!_

_A jediná z nich nemá kuří oko. -_

_Aha, mé dámy! Která řekne teď,_

_že netančí? Ta upejpalka jistě_

_má kuří oka. Dostal jsem vás, dámy?_

_Vítejte, páni! Taky býval čas,_

_že já jsem nosil škrabošku a doved_

_hezounké dámě šeptat do ouška,_

_co ráda slyšela. Leč dávno, dávno tomu._

_Vítám vás, páni! - Muzikanti, spusťte!_

_A místo pro páry! A tančit, dívky!_

Setkání Romea a Julie

_Romeo Julii: ……_

"Co je? Co se děje? Edwarde, proč nic neříkáš!" rozčiloval se Maity.

"Promiňte, pane profesore," omlouval se Ed. Tušila jsem, kde je problém. Choval se tak kvůli tomu, co se stalo ráno.

 

_Romeo Julii: Jestliže hrubou rukou, svatá ty,_

_tvou ruku znesvěcuji, za pokání_

_dva uzardělé poutníky, mé rty,_

_nech slíbat přečin mého dotýkání._

"Dost! Edwarde, já vím, že to ještě není naostro, ale mohl bych mít na tebe prosbu?" ptal se s rukama na čele Maity. Ed kývl na souhlas.

"Zkus do toho vložit trochu citů… Pokračuj, Winry."

 

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče,_

_jež dotykem se mojí ruce klaní._

_Má ruka pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukoudání._

_Romeo: Vždyť světice má rty a poutník též._

_Julie: Leč jenom k modlení je oba mají._

_Romeo: Mé prosí tvé: "Co ruce učiňte:"_

_Vyslyš je, svatá, ať si nezoufají._

_Julie: Světice mlčí, prosbu splňujíc._

_Romeo: Jen mi ji splň a nemluv při tom nic._

 

"Stačí!" zastavil je Maity.

"Právě v čas," vzdychl Ed.

"Říkal si něco?" zareagovala jsem.

"Kdo? Já? Ne, vůbec nic…," zalekl se Ed.

"Winry… nemám k tobě žádné výtky… snad jen ještě se trochu vžij do role poslušné dcerky a bude to výtečné… Edwarde, ty budeš muset zapracovat na svém projevu citu k Julii… to, co nám tu předvádíš, je čtení, které se hodí do školní lavice. Moje drahá třído! Zkuste se vžít do rolí herců!" rozplýval se Maity.

"Fajn… dneska konec… zítra po škole tu buďte všichni včas!"

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Myslel jsem si, že v její blízkosti nepřečtu ani řádek. Cítil jsem se hrozně trapně po tom, co jsem zdrhnul ze třídy jako malej. Ale najednou jsem tu stál, svíral její drobnou ruku ve své a měl se tvářit zamilovaně a číst krkolomný verše. To bylo na mě moc. Poté, co mě Maity několikrát pokáral za čtení, jsme konečně mohli opustit místnost. Vystřelil jsem jako torpédo. Nebýt Maityho nevědomky včasného ukončení čtení, musel bych Winry políbit už podruhé během dneška. Ne, že bych proti tomu něco měl, ale…

"Vžít se do Romea a být zamilovaný!" brblal jsem si pod nos.

"Jak to mám hrát, když už se to stalo?" vybouchl jsem. Hned, jak jsem to vyslovil nahlas, otočil jsem se a zkontroloval okolí, jestli mě někdo neslyšel. Neslyšel, díky bohu. Asi by to chtělo vysvětlení, proč jsem tak zbaběle zdrhnul. No, abych pravdu řekl, lekl jsem se toho, že bych se do Winry mohl zamilovat, ale ono už se to nejspíš stalo. Potřeboval jsem si utřídit myšlenky, ale jaksi moje snaha vyšla v niveč, když jsem se blížil k pasáži, kde jsem jí měl dát pusu. Celý jsem se začal potit, panikařit. Okamžitě jsem si vzpomněl na ty její hebké rty, které jsem ráno ochutnal. Její dlouhé neposlušné, blonďaté vlasy, které voněly po nějakých květinách (nejspíš to byly konvalinky nebo kosatce). Ona je… ona je… je jí škoda pro mě… zasloužila by si někoho jinýho, ale koho? Bože, takovýho zabedněnce jako jsem já, svět ještě neviděl! A zítra další zkouška!


	5. Já měla sen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Říká se, že sny jsou skrumáž informací z právě uběhlého dne, kdy se třídí v našem mozku...  
> Ale kdo tvrdí, že nám nemohou ukázat třeba minulost, přítomnost nebo budoucnost?  
> PS: Tentokrát poněkud krátce, ale u dalších kapitol si to vynahradíme ;)  
> Miona

 

Z Winryina pohledu

"Dcero, chovej se slušně! Paris je velmi bohatý a vlivný muž! Má o tebe zájem, tak se snaž…!" upozorňovala jí matka. Poslušně se poklonila a zmizela mezi tančícími. Procházela kolem nich, obklopená smíchem, pitím a všeobecným veselím. Jí ale ples vůbec nebavil. Najednou ji upoutala osoba, která, tak jako ona, procházela mezi hosty. Kluk, podle odhadu stejně starý jako ona sama, s krátkými černými vlasy. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe, jakoby někoho hledal. Stále se na něj dívala a nemohla z něj spustit oči. Je pohled se podíval směrem, kde stála. Všimla si, jak strnul na místě. Dívali si vzájemně do očí bez toho, aby přerušili kontakt. Po chvíli se vzpamatoval a vydal se k ní. Normálně by se vzdálila, ale tentokrát ji něco nutilo zůstat na místě a počkat na něj. Kluk k ní došel a jako pozdrav jí políbil ruku. Následně se představil.

"Jmenuji se Romeo," promluvil a ona věděla, že se ztratila. Chystala se, že mu taktéž řekne své jméno, ale vyrušila ji chůva.

"Slečno Julie! Vaše matka s Vámi chce mluvit!" přiběhla k nim.

"Běžte za ní prosím, je velmi netrpělivá!" dodala.

"Nashledanou," řekla jsem pouze Romeovi a spěchala za svou matkou….

Prudce jsem se posadila na posteli a jako šílená se rozhlížela okolo sebe.

"Byl to jen sen… jenom sen. Nic víc," uklidňovala jsem se. Ale na sen to bylo až moc skutečné. Pravdou je, že mi to až moc připomínalo skutečného Romea a Julii. Nechápala jsem jenom jednu věc… proč já byla Julie? Proč jsem všechno viděla jejíma očima? Mělo to něco společného se školním představením? Vůbec jsem nevěděla, co si o tom myslet. Podívala jsem se na hodiny, které ukazovaly minutu po půlnoci.

"No super…," šeptla jsem do ticha svého pokoje. "Já jsem sama v domě… probudím se chvíli po půlnoci, protože se mi zdá sen!" chytila jsem se za hlavu. Unaveně jsem sebou plácla zpátky na polštář a pokoušela se přivolat spánek.

Veškeré snahy jsem vzdala už po pár minutách. Bezděčně a naprosto nelogicky jsem si z knihovničky vytáhla Shakespeara - Romea a Julii. Nalistovala jsem stránku s tím, co se mi zdálo a četla:

_Julie: Líbáte jako kniha._

_Chůva: Matinka prosí na slovíčko, slečno._

_Romeo: Kdopak je její máť?_

_Chůva: Panečku, to je naše milostpaní, paní domu, moc hodná paní, moudrá, počestná._

_A já jsem odkojila její dceru. Tu kdo si uloví, ten vyžení!_

 

"Hm… to je divný, není tu ten začátek. Kázání od maminky," zamyslela jsem se. Pak jsem si ještě vzpomněla na to, co jsem vyslechla ve škole od Eda.

" _Vžít se do Romea a být zamilovaný! Jak to mám hrát, když už se to stalo?"_ vykřikl na chodbě a okamžitě se otočil, aby se ujistil, jestli ho někdo neslyšel. Já ho slyšela, ale schovala jsem se za nejbližší roh. Hned po zkoušce totiž vystřelil z divadla a já se vydala za ním, abych se ho zeptala, co se děje. Ovšem jeho slova mi trochu udělala čáru přes rozpočet. Věděla jsem, že nejspíš mluvil o mě, ale jistá jsem si tím taky nebyla. Věděla jsem totiž hned o několika holkách, které o něj stály, takže mohl myslet kteroukoli z nich.

Zapípal mi budík, že je čas jít do školy. Ani jsem si neuvědomila, kolik času mezitím uteklo.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Zase škola, další zkouška. Mám docela strach… ne to je špatně formulovaný… prostě mám obavy. Z tý hry, ze sebe a … sakra! Bojím se víc se projevit s city vůči Winry! Slabošství co? Já vám nevím, ale já si nemůžu pomoct. Znám jí dlouho, ale vždycky to byla jenom kámoška nic víc. Jenže ten Josh, nebo jak se jmenoval, co jí zlomil srdce… něco se ve mně zlomilo.

Jenže teď… bože, někdy pochybuju o svém duševním zdraví. Jak jsem mohl souhlasit s tím, že budu hrát nějaký šílený divadlo? A navíc si nechat přidělit hlavní roli? Když ona hraje tu druhou? Svět vážně neviděl ještě víc zabedněnýho a zoufalýho člověka jako jsem já. Pokládám moc otázek. Přestanu s tím.

Ráno jsem jako vždycky dorazil do třídy jako první. I když nečekaně jsem první tentokrát nebyl. Byla tam totiž Winry. Chvíli jsem přemýšlel, jak jí mám pozdravit. Nakonec ze mě vypadlo obyčejné "Ahoj" a šel ke své lavici v zadní části třídy.

"Ahoj, Ede," zněla její odpověď, ale byla nějaká smutná. Poznal jsem to podle jejího hlasu.

"Stalo se něco?" zeptal jsem se jí bezmyšlenkovitě.

"Cože? Ne nic se nestalo," vyhrkla rychle a mě bylo jasný, že mi neříká pravdu. Hodil jsem tašku na lavici a vrátil se k ní.

"Řekni mi, co se děje, Winry," řekl jsem a podíval se jí do očí. Zarazila se a chvíli trvalo, než mi odpověděla.

"Nic se neděje," odvětila znovu, ale já se rozhodl, že to z ní dostanu.

"Winry…," vyslovil jsem její jméno a měl chuť zase ochutnat její rty.

"J-já… prostě jsem měla sen…," začala.

"A co je divnýho na tom snu?" vyslovil jsem otázku s velkou námahou, jelikož mě její rty nehorázně lákaly.

"Už mi ta hra leze na mozek… zdálo se mi o tom, co jsme hráli včera," řekla a sklopila pohled.

"Podívej se na mě, prosím…," promluvil jsem a měl nutkání jí zvednout hlavu, ale ovládl jsem se. Winry ale nereagovala.

"Winry… prosím," řekl jsem znovu. Pomalu a nejistě zvedla hlavu a podívala se na mě.

"Všem nám bude lézt na mozek… nic si z toho nedělej," snížil jsem svůj hlas o oktávu níž a oči nespouštěl z jejích rtů. Byly tak blízko, tak lákavé, tak chutné a já už nedokázal víc odolat. Začal jsem zmenšovat mezeru mezi námi a konečně se dotkl těch jejích ovocných rtů. Přidala se okamžitě a trvalo to snad roky, než jsem se musel kvůli nedostatku vzduchu odtáhnout a opustit tak její rty.

"Promiň, neovládl jsem se," vyhrkl jsem, ale nelitoval toho.

"Neomlouvej se… polib mě ještě prosím," překvapila mě svou odpovědí. Ovšem dlouho jsem se nerozmýšlel a znovu spojil naše rty.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Ráno jsem si přivstala, jelikož jsem přece vůbec nespala a šla do školy dřív. Vešla jsem do třídy a čekala, že tam už bude Edward. Ale on tam nebyl. Koukla jsem se na hodinky a zjistila, že je ještě hodně brzy. Připravila jsem si věci na hodinu a než jsem si stačila sednout do lavice, otevřely se dveře do třídy a vstoupil Ed. Viděla jsem, že se rozmýšlí, jak má pozdravit.

"Ahoj," vypadlo z něj nakonec a já mu odpověděla stejně, nejspíš se mu to moc nezdálo a záhy se mi to i potvrdilo.

"Stalo se něco?" zeptal se mě. Zarazilo mě to, ale odpověděla jsem rychleji než je normální. Slyšela jsem, jak dal tašku na lavici a vracel se ke mně.

"Co se děje, Winry, řekni mi to," promluvil vedle mě a díval se mi do očí.

"Nic se neděje," odpověděla jsem mu a pohled zabodla do země.

"Řekni mi to, prosím," řekl. _On mě prosí?_ proběhlo mi hlavou.

"Winry… prosím," řekl znovu. Nejistě jsem zvedla hlavu a začala mluvit.

"Všem nám to leze na mozek," uklidňoval mě, ale jeho oči sledovaly mé rty. Jeho blízkost mě doháněla k šílenství a já se celá chvěla. Přála jsem si, aby mě políbil, abych zase mohla cítit jeho rty na těch svých. A on jakoby mě vyslyšel. Znenadání mě políbil a já se ocitla v sedmém nebi. Pak se musel kvůli nedostatku vzduchu odtáhnout a mě to hodně zamrzelo. Proto jsem taky řekla tu větu: "Neomlouvej se… polib mě ještě."

On to udělal a já věděla, že jsem stejně zamilovaná jako moje divadelní role. Jako Julie…


	6. Udělám všechno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentokrát je to trochu slaďák, takže kdo to nerad... no, dejte si k tomu kafe ;)  
> Miona

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Nemohl jsem za to. Po tom polibku jsem na ni myslel pořád. Ve škole jsem sledoval každý její pohyb i to, jak si vracela neposedné pramínky vlasů za ucho. Do zkoušek jsem se snažil vložit to, co po mě chtěl Maity a pomalu jsem začínal i splňovat jeho podmínky jako Romeo. Nesnažil jsem se kvůli Maitymu nebo té hře, snažil jsem se kvůli Winry. Chtěl jsem, aby byla veselá a rozhodl jsem se pro to udělat maximum nebo aspoň to, co bylo v mých silách.

"Tak jo, mládeži! Dneska to bylo skvělý, ale byl bych rád, kdybyste to přestávali číst a text si pamatovali," končil zkoušku Maity. Trochu jsem se zarazil, když to vyslovil. Už teď jsem se musel trochu víc ovládat a soustředit, než obvykle. A to se to mám ještě naučit nazpaměť? No, bude to pořádná zkouška i pro mě, který si těžko pamatuje delší texty, ale nějak to budu muset udělat. Ty scény, kdy mluvím s někým z Monteků nebo bojuju mi jdou nejlíp a pamatuju si je, ale ten zbytek…

 

Z Winryina pohledu

V myšlenkách jsem se nepřestávala vracet k tomu rannímu polibku. Bylo to něco neuvěřitelného a navíc … bylo to od Eda! Snažila jsem se to před Rizou nějak skrýt, ale evidentně se mi to moc nepovedlo, protože o přestávku na mě vypálila salvu otázek.

"Tak co Ed?" zeptala se naprosto nevině.

"Co by s ním mělo být?" pokusila jsem se znít lhostejně.

"Dneska ráno nic?" další otázka.

"Nic, mělo by?" odpověděla jsem stejně.

"A proč z tebe nemůže spustit oči, co? Povídej!" naváděla mě a já pomalu podléhala.

"On mě sleduje?" rádoby jsem se divila.

"Nevšiml by si toho akorát slepej a ty, protože se to snažíš nevnímat," odbyla jí Riza.

"Hele! Já ho neprotřebuju sledovat! Já…," zarazila jsem se dřív, než jsem řekla něco, čeho bych pak mohla litovat.

"Ty co?" snažila se konec věty ze mě Riza vymámit.

"Nic… musím se naučit text," odpálkovala jsem jí, vzala text a odešla ze třídy na své oblíbené místo ve škole. Tam mě snad nikdo rušit nebude.

Jestli jste si mysleli, že to bude nějaký zastrčený koutek, knihovna či divadelní sál, nejspíš vás zklamu. Zamířila jsem do suterénu, kde jsme měli školní klubovnu, ovšem touhle dobou tam nikdo nikdy nebyl. Sice jste pro vstup potřebovali klíče, ale jeho zakladatelé mi dovolili si udělat kopii, takže jsem jeden klíč vlastnila i já. Odemkla jsem si, a jakmile jsem byla uvnitř, zase za sebou zamkla, pro jistotu. Klubovna pořád vypadala stejně, útulně zařízená s několika křesílky se stolkem uprostřed místnosti, malou skromnou kuchyňkou, knihovničkou a pak u zdi moje oblíbené místo na sezení. Přímo u okna, kde mě do zad příjemně hřálo sluníčko v létě, nebo topení v zimě. V krátkosti jsem zkoukla nástěnku, kterou jsme tam měli. Nebylo na ní nic podstatného, jenom pár připomínek, pravidla klubovny a pak datum naší premiéry a derniréry zároveň. Už za pouhý měsíc. S povzdechem jsem se usadila u okna a začetla se do svého textu, který jsem se snažila si co nejvíc zapamatovat a přestala vnímat okolní zvuky.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Viděl jsem, jak se baví s Rizou, která se pořád dívala mým směrem. Nebylo pochyb, že vyzvídá od Winry, jestli se dneska něco mezi námi stalo. V duchu doufám, že jí nic neřekne, nejspíš by to pro mě byla potupa…

"Čau Ede!" plácl mě nečekaně do zad Mustang. A jelikož jsem to nečekal, trochu mi vyrazil dech.

"Co proboha děláš?! Málem si mi vyrazil dech!" obvinil jsem ho, ale usmíval se při tom.

"Tak promiň, když ty ale normální lidi nevnímáš.

 

_Benvolio: Zamilován?_  
_Romeo: Ne -  
_ _Benvolio: Rozmilován?  
_ _Romeo: Nemilován tou, kterou miluji._

 

"Počkej? Jak to, že umíš Benvoliův text?" zastavil jsem se.

"No, Maity mi řekl, ať se ho pro jistotu naučím…," osvětlil mi to Roy.

"Hele, ona tě Winry nemiluje?" dodal hned.

"Cože?" podíval jsem se na něj překvapeně.

"No… slyšel jsem od Rizy něco v tom smyslu…," podrbal se Mustang na hlavě. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mu můžu věřit. Ale je to můj nejlepší kámoš, tak bych měl, ne?

"Kámo, jestli nevadí, jdu na vzduch… je tu nějak moc dusno," řekl jsem, vstal a opustil třídu. Moje nohy mě samovolně nesly, kamsi do útrob školy. Nevnímal jsem vůbec cestu a jako zázrakem do nikoho nenarazil. Nicméně jsem stanul před dveřmi školní klubovny. Vytáhl jsem klíč (Kde jsem ho sebral? Znám se s Lingem a ten je bratranec jednoho ze zakladatelů, kteří naší školu už opustili. Zakladatelé byli dva a každý z nich měl jeden klíč a ten Lingův bratranec mi ho dal s tím, že až budu končit, předám ho dál.) a odemkl. V klubovně panovalo příjemné šero, které bylo ale narušeno tím, že jsem otevřel.

_Romeo: Kdo nepocítil ran, se jizvám směje._

Nevím proč, ale řekl jsem první větu, kterou říkám na zahradě Kapuletových. Hned potom jsem zamkl. V tom si všimnu, že u okna někdo sedí a světlo proudící skrz sklo ozařuje dlouhé blonďaté vlasy.

_Romeo: Však tiše! Co to svítá nade mnou?_  
_V tom okně východ je a Julie slunce. -_  
_Vstaň, slunce spanilé, a doraz lunu,  
_ _jež beztoho už bledne závistí,  
_ _žes mnohem krásnější, ač její služka._

_Julie: Bože!_

_Romeo: Mluví!_  
_Ó mluv, anděle skvoucí! Neboť jsi  
_ _tam nade mnou té noci vůkol slavná,  
_ _jak nebes okřídlenec užaslým…_

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,  
_ _anebo, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,  
_ _a přestanu být Kapuletová._

_Romeo: Mám ještě poslouchat? Či odpovím._

_Julie: Tvé jméno jenom je můj nepřítel._  
_Tys jenom ty. Ty vůbec nejsi Montek._  
_Co je to Montek?..._  
_Romeo, svlec to jméno!  
_ _A za ně, které není částí tebe,  
_ _si vezmi mne._

_Romeo: Beru tě za slovo.  
_ _Nazvi mě svým, a budu znovu pokřtěn.  
_ _Už nechci nikdy víc být Romeo._

_Julie: Kdo jsi, ty muži zahalený tmou,  
_ _že do mých tajů takhle vpadáš?_

"Vážně to chceš vědět?" opustil jsem verše a přistoupil k ní blíž.

"Nevím, část by chtěla a část ne," zazněl její hlas jako pohlazení.

"Říct ti jen, že Romeo je role moje, ale že nazývají mě jménem jiným?" pokusil jsem se trochu zaveršovat.

"Nevím, ty zahalený tmou…" odpověděla a já udělal další krok k ní.

"Máš nějaké přání? Luno spanilá?" pokračoval jsem dál.

_Julie: Kde ses tu vzal? A proč si přišel? Mluv!_  
_Zahradní zeď je vysoká a strmá,  
_ _a toto místo smrt, když uvážíš,  
_ _kdo jsi, kdyby tě zastihl někdo z našich._

_Romeo: Na křídlech lásky přeletěl jsem zeď._  
_Let lásky nezastaví ani hradby.  
_ _Co láska může, to i udělá,  
_ _a tvoji příbuzní mi nezabrání._

"Mluv vážně… proč si sem přišel?" vrátila se k normální konverzaci.

"Právě jsem ti to řekl, i když příchod sem jsem zrovna neplánoval," přiznal jsem se. Zbýval mi už jen jediný krok, který mě od ní dělil. Od jejích rtů, hebkých vlasů a očí modrých jako samotné nebe.

"Tak jak to, že tu jsi?" chtěla vědět.

"Možná to byl instinkt, co mě sem zavedl, možná…," nedořekl jsem a podíval se jí do očí.

"Možná co?" dychtila se mé odpovědi.

"Možná bych už měl jít," vydechl jsem naprosto něco jiného a otočil se k odchodu.

_Romeo: Necháš mě bez potěchy odejít?_

_Julie: Jakou bys potěchu moh dnešní noci chtít?_

_Romeo: Své věrné lásky záslib dej mi za můj._

_Julie: Ten jsem ti dala, než sis o něj řek…_

Mám tomu věřit? Ale jsou to jenom verše…

"Neodcházej," uslyšel jsem za sebou její hlas.

"Nevidím důvod tu déle být…," odvětil jsem, i když touha po tom se jen otočit a znovu ochutnat její rty byla silná, nicméně jsem se otočil na ní.

"Ede… já…," pokoušela se mi něco říct, ale místo toho se začala ztrácet v mých očích a naše obličeje se samovolně k sobě přibližovali. Políbili bychom se, kdyby…


	7. Špatné zprávy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentokrát žádná romantika... Pardon

__

Z Edwardova pohledu

Byl bych jí v klubovně políbil, ale jako naschvál tam musel přijít Mustang a já musel odemknout! Jakou já měl chuť ho v tu chvíli přizabít. Nicméně jsem se ovládl a hodil po něm pouze jedním ze svých vražedných pohledů. A on?! Stál mezi dveřmi a uculoval se na mě rádoby nevinným pohledem, který mě vytáčel na nejvyšší míru!

"Co tady děláte? Sami?" nepřestával se křenit.

"My? Nacvičujeme hru, na rozdíl od tebe," předběhla mě v odpovědi Winry.

"Přesně tak, a co ty tu chceš?" přidal jsem se do hovoru taky.

"Tak nacvičovali, no dobře. Oba dva vás hledá ředitel. Máte za ním hned jít," vysvětlil důvod své náhlé přítomnosti.

"Jak si vůbec mohl vědět, že budeme tady?" vyslovil jsem poslední otázku, která mi vrtala hlavou.

"Hm… řekněme, instinkt," odvětil.

"No jasně."

"Nerada ruším, ale měli bychom jít, ne?" promluvila najednou vedle mě Winry.

"Dobře. Měj se Mustangu. Jo…," řekl jsem a vytáhl z kapsy klíč, který jsem mu hodil.

"Nezapomeň zamknout!" dodal jsem a s Winry po boku se vydal do ředitelny.

"Co po nás může chtít?" promluvila konečně na schodech do druhého patra, kde se nacházela ředitelna.

"Vím já? Třeba nějaký speciální ocenění," pokusil jsem se o vtip.

"Haha… já to myslela vážně," ohradila se.

"To já taky," nedal jsem se.

"Ede? Kde si vzal klíče?" překvapila mě otázkou.

"Jaký máš na mysli?" chtěl jsem mít jistotu.

"Ty od klubovny," upřesnila.

"Aha… od Lingova bratrance. Jenže je tento rok budu muset předat dál… Proč tě to zajímá? Vlastně, jak ses tam dostala ty?" došlo mi to vzápětí. Mlčky vytáhla z kapsy kalhot navlas stejné klíče, jako jsem měl já, i když momentálně u Roye.

"Dlouhá historie," odvětila. Jenom jsem kývl hlavou na srozuměnou a další otázky si nechal na později. Byli jsme skoro před dveřmi k řediteli.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Proklínala jsem toho, kdo v nepravou chvíli zaklepal na dveře. Měla jsem sto chutí jít otevřít a jednu dotyčnému vrazit, jenže mě Edward předstihl. Odemkl a za dveřmi stál v celé své kráse Mustang. Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout, jak po něm Ed hodil vražedným pohledem.

"Co tu děláte, sami?" řekl lehce podlézavě.

"Nacvičujeme hru, na rozdíl od tebe," vylezla ze mě automaticky odpověď.

"Správně, a co ty tu chceš?" ujal se slova Ed a já mu byla nesmírně vděčná. Nehodlala jsem se s Mustangem vybavovat déle, než to bylo nutné.

"Máte jít okamžitě k řediteli," zaslechla jsem konec věty. Pak jsem jejich další řečičky neposlouchala, ale měla jsem špatné tušení. Přešla jsem k nim blíž a promluvila: "Nerada ruším, ale měli bychom jít, ne?" přerušila jsem je. "Dobře. Zatím Mustangu. Jo…," nedořekl Ed, a začal něco vytahovat z kapsy.

"Zamkni!" dodal a hodil mu klíče. Odkud je vzal? Ředitelna byla v druhém patře, ale já se odvážila promluvit až v prvním.

"Nevíš, co po nás může chtít?" vrtalo mi to hlavou.

"Vím já? Třeba to bude nějaké speciální ocenění," řekl mi.

"Haha, velmi vtipné. Ale já to myslela vážně," ohradila jsem se.

"To já taky," nedal se. Tohle jsem prostě na něm měla ráda. Jenže v hlavě jsem měla ještě jednoho brouka.

"Ede? Kde si vzal klíče?" zeptala jsem se ho.

"Jaký myslíš?" nechápavě se na mě podíval.

"Ty od klubovny," upřesnila jsem.

"Aha… od Lingova bratrance. Jenže je budu muset letos předat dál. Proč tě to zajímá?... a jak ses tam dostala ty?" došlo mu vzápětí. Mlčky jsem vytáhla z kapsy skoro stejný klíče, jako měl on.

"Dlouhá historie," odvětila jsem na jeho tázavý výraz. Pouze kývl na srozuměnou, protože už jsme byli před ředitelnou. Nepochybovala jsem ale o tom, že ho bude ještě pár věcí zajímat.

Ed tedy zaklepal a my vešli. Gentlemansky mi dal ve dveřích přednost.

"Jsem rád, že jste dorazili. Posaďte se," ukázal ředitel Bradley na dvě židle. Oba jsme se beze slova posadili a čekali, co nám asi tak může chtít.

"Doufám, že jste slyšeli o té válce na západě," začal mluvit ředitel. Oba dva jsme kývli na souhlas.

"A taky určitě víte, že tam jeli doktoři a různí dobrovolníci…," pokračoval a mě se to přestávalo líbit.

"Promiňte, pane řediteli, že vám do toho skáču, ale mohl byste se už konečně 'vymáčknout'? Rádi bychom se ještě vrátili do třídy," přerušil ho Ed. Ředitel Bradley si nás oba přeměřil pohledem, sklopil pohled a mlčel.

"Pane?" pobídla jsem Bradleyho k mluvení. Už mi to taky dost lezlo krkem, jak pořád chodil kolem horké kaše.

"Slečno Rockbellová, vaši rodiče, velmi výborní doktoři, musím uznat… a Edwarde, váš otec…," odmlčel se zase. Moje neblahá předtucha se opět ozvala a byla silnější.

"Co je s mými rodiči?" optala jsem se opatrně a nechtěla doufat v to nejhorší.

"Slečno Rockbellová, je mi to líto, opravdu, ale na tábor, kde vaši rodiče pracovali… zaútočili a celý tábor je zničený. Nikdo to nepřežil. V tom táboře se nacházel, Edwarde, i váš otec a ten je bohužel taky mrtvý," dořekl ředitel. Začaly mi po tvářích téct slzy. Moje srdce se na chvíli zastavilo.

"Cha cha… to je dobrý vtip, pane řediteli," promluvil nervózně Ed.

"Kde tu máte skrytou kameru? Nebo počkejte, já si ji najdu," vstal a začal se procházet po místnosti.

"Edwarde, to není žádný vtip," řekl ředitel.

"Ale… ale to… to není možný! Můj otec nemůže být mrtvý!" nehodlal tomu věřit a pomalu se vracel zpátky na místo.

"To není možný," šeptal si pořád dokola. Já se rozbrečela. Přišla jsem o oba rodiče… na nic jiného jsem nedokázala myslet. Ta bolest v srdci byla nesnesitelná. Neumím jí popsat…

"Dneska máte už oba volno. Jděte domů…," řekl ještě ředitel. Díky pomoci od Eda se mi podařilo po několika minutách zvednout, ale stejně mě pro jistotu podpíral a společně jsme se vydali domů.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Vstoupili jsme do místnosti, kde seděl ředitel Bradley.

"Jsem rád, že jste dorazili. Posaďte se," ukázal na dvě židle před sebou. Posadili jsme se a čekali, s čím na nás přijde. Nikdy jsem ho neměl rád.

"Doufám, že jste slyšeli o té válce na západě," začal mluvit ředitel. Oba dva jsme přikývli na souhlas. Ale mě se to nějak nezdálo. Proč by s námi chtěl mluvit o tomhle? Za tím bude něco víc.

"A taky určitě víte, že tam jeli doktoři a různí dobrovolníci…," pokračoval a mě se to ještě víc přestávalo líbit.

"Promiňte, pane řediteli, že vám do toho skáču, ale mohl byste se už konečně 'vymáčknout'? Rádi bychom se ještě vrátili do třídy," nevydržel jsem to. Nechtěl jsem tu s ním strávit delší dobu, než by bylo nutný. Bradley sklopil pohled a mlčel. Fakt už mi lezl na nervy.

"Pane?" oslovila ho Winry.

"Slečno Rockbellová, vaši rodiče, velmi výborní doktoři, musím uznat… a Edwarde, váš otec…," začal mluvit. Teď už jsem ho podezříval z toho, že nás tam chce poslat taky.

"Co je s mými rodiči?" klepal se jí hlas, když promluvila.

"Je mi to opravdu hrozně líto, opravdu, ale na tábor, kde vaši rodiče pracovali a nacházel se tam i Edwardův otec, zaútočili a celý tábor je zničený. Nikdo to nepřežil," dokončil ředitel.

"Chacha… to je dobrý vtip, pane řediteli," zasmál jsem se nervózně. Vůbec jsem si nevšiml, že Winry tečou po tvářích slzy.

"Kde tu máte skrytou kameru? Nebo počkejte, já si jí najdu sám," vstal jsem a chodil po místnosti. Nehodlal jsem něčemu takovému věřit.

"Je to pravda, Edwarde," promluvil zase.

"Ale to… to není možný! Můj otec nemůže být mrtvý!" bránil jsem se tomu a zamířil se zpátky sednout.

"Dneska máte oba už volno. Jděte domů…," řekl naposledy.

S Winry jsme ještě nějakou dobu seděli, dokud jsem jí nepomohl vstát a nezamířili jsme společně pryč z tohohle místa. Winry jsem pro jistotu podpíral, nevypadala moc dobře. Bylo vidět, že jí to hodně zasáhlo.

Opustili jsme školu a pomalu se vydali nejprve k Winry domů. Celou cestu brečela a já jí nedokázal ničím uklidnit, nějak jí pomoct. Zazvonil jsem na zvonek a otevřela nám její babička Pinako. Když si všimla, že Winry brečí, hned se mě ptala, co se stalo. Řekl jsem jí to. Rozbrečela se taky. Přišla o dceru a jejího manžela. Se slzami v očích mě poslala domů za mámou.

Došoural jsem se tedy domů a hned mezi dveřmi padl mámě do náruče. Až po hodině jsem byl schopný ze sebe něco dostat a všechno jí řekl. Máma omdlela. Odnesl jsem jí do ložnice a přinesl jí mokrý hadr na hlavu a vodu. Zasáhlo jí to ještě víc než mě. Seděl jsem u ní, dokud nepřišel ze školy brácha, kterému jsem to potom taky řekl. Zavřel se v pokoji a nepustil mě tam. Zůstal jsem u mámy celou noc a druhý den ani já ani brácha nešli do školy.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Ed mě dovedl domů k babičce. Když jí prozradil, co se stalo, rozbrečela se taky. Přišla o mámu a taky o mýho tátu. Eda poslala domů a já se zavřela u sebe v pokoji, kde jsem se naplno rozbrečela. Pak tam dorazila taky babička a obě jsme tam pak vyčerpáním usnuly.

Druhý den jsem nešla do školy. Babička byla ráda, že mě má doma. Před osmou mi přišla zpráva o Rizy, proč nejsem ve škole. Odpověděla jsem jí, že mi není dobře. Když mi pak napsala ještě jednu, neodpověděla jsem. Nechtěla jsem se s nikým bavit.


	8. Oboustranná potřeba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je to takové jenom vypisování pocitů... Možná, že vám bude připadat, že se tam Ed moc vykecává a tak, ale přišlo mi to potřeba, protože má navíc ještě bráchu, a to znamená další problémy navíc... Ne, že by byla Winry nemálo zajímavá, ale spíš to berte tak, že tento dílek ovládá on :)  
> Miona

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Doma jsem nakonec zůstala týden. První tři dny skoro probrečela, ale díky Pinako, která se mě snažila všemožně zabavit a odpoutat tak moje myšlenky, jsem se jakž takž uklidnila. Ovšem pojem rodiče se stalo jakýmsi dočasným tabu, které se nesmělo použít.

S Rizou jsem odmítala komunikovat, ať už přes mobil, nebo že mě chodila navštěvovat. Babičku jsem poprosila, že se s nikým ještě nechci bavit. Musela jsem se s tím srovnat sama. Posledních pár dnů už to bylo lepší. Začlenila jsem se zase do domácích prací a občas se i koukla na školní hru. Jak to tam chodí, jsem neměla nejmenší potuchu, ale Riza s Royem museli zkoušet nejspíš dočasně převzít za mě a Eda. A přesně v tu dobu, kdy jsem se utápěla v těhle úvahách a teoriích se ozvalo zaťukání. Nebylo to obyčejné na dveře, vypadalo to, jako když někdo ťuká na okno. Zprvu jsem si myslela, že se mi to nejspíš jenom zdá (což bylo normální během posledních dnů), ale když se to ozvalo znovu, nedalo mi to. Vstala jsem z postele a rozhrnula záclonu. Málem jsem dostala infarkt, protože na jediné větvi, která dosahovala až k mému oknu, byl natažený Edward. Rychle jsem otevřela okno, aby mohl dovnitř.

"Díky," řekl, když se vyškrábal skrz okno ke mně do pokoje.

"Zbláznil ses?! Mohl si sletět! Mohl ses zabít, ty pitomče!" spustila jsem. Vážně jsem o něj měla strach, ale nahlas bych mu to nejspíš neřekla.

"Proč si nepřišel vchodem jako normální člověk!?" dodala jsem a byla zvědavá, co z něj vyleze. Nahodil ten svůj typicky nevinný úsměv.

"Slyšel jsem, že dveřmi nikoho nepustíš, tak jsem to zkusil jinak. A omlouvám se, že jsem tě vyděsil," zvedl ruce k obrannému gestu.

"Já neměla strach!" ohradila jsem se až příliš rychle a tím mu na tváři vykouzlila zvláštní úšklebek.

"Co?" zeptala jsem se, protože mě ten jeho pohled rozčiloval.

"Nic… jen… ,"nedořekl a udělal pár kroků ke mně. Automaticky jsem začala couvat, ale brzy jsem narazila do zdi. Prekérní to situace a nejlepší na tom je, že jsem se do ní dostala vlastní vinou!

"…Jen vážně si měla velký strach? O mě?" cítila jsem jeho dech a svým krku. Bylo to příjemné, ale musela jsem se hodně ovládat, abych si udržela racionální uvažování.

"O tebe? Měla jsem strach o ten strom," pokusila jsem se to zahnat do autu. Marná snaha.

"Ale Winry, přiznej si to, měla si o mě obavu," cítila jsem tentokrát jeho dech na uchu, které pak jemně skousl.

"Možná že měla, a co má být? Nehodlám přijít o divadelního partnera. Kdybys spadnul a přežil to, vlastnoručně bych tě pak přizabila, protože odmítám hrát s Mustangem!" v duchu jsem se pochválila za to, že jsem byla v téhle situaci vůbec schopná ze sebe dostat něco takového.

"Fajn... budu ti věřit," řekl a lehce mě políbil.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Týden, který jsem strávil doma, byl naprosto ubíjející. Máma byla hotová asi dva dny, než byla schopná trochu komunikovat a vrátit se částečně k tomu, co dělala normálně. Alphonse na tom byl o poznání hůř. Nejedl, nevycházel z pokoje a nikoho k sobě nepouštěl. Mě i mámu to neskutečně trápilo. Nechali jsme ho být. Jen jsme mu před dveře dávali tác s jídlem a pitím, který naštěstí vždycky zůstal prázdný, ale i tak přece nemohl zůstat být zavřený do konce života. Rozhodl jsem se jednat. Když to nejde dveřmi, půjde to oknem! V duchu jsem děkoval matince přírodě za to, že máme před domem strom a jedna z pevnějších a robustnějších větví dosahuje k Alovu pokoji. Vylezl jsem tedy na strom a chtěl zamířit k inkriminované větvi, ale zastavil jsem se. Naskytl se mi pohled na naše okolí a čirou náhodou jsem dohlédl i na Winryin domov. Zaostřil jsem trochu víc, a spatřil tam dívku s blonďatými vlasy (odhadl jsem, že to je Riza) a o poznání menší postavu, kterou nemohl být nikdo jiný než Pinako. Čekal jsem, kdy ji Pinako pozve dovnitř, jelikož jsem nepochyboval, že se Riza stavila za Winry, ale k mému překvapení po chvíli dívka odešla. Neměl jsem čas zjišťovat víc a svou pozornost zaměřil na to, jak se dostat k bráchovi do pokoje. K mému štěstí měl pootevřené okno, takže problém byl vyřešen. Ještě se jenom dostat k tomu oknu.

Povedlo se mi to, sice jsem to měl párkrát jen tak tak, ale konečně jsem dosáhl vytouženého cíle. Oknem, co jsem si víc otevřel, jsem ladně vklouzl do pokoje. Páni, potřebovalo to tu honem rychle vyvětrat. Otevřel jsem okno, co nejvíc to šlo a už byly slyšet protesty.

"Co tady děláš! Okamžitě odsud vypadni a zavři to okno!" vcelku silná slova na mého bráchu, který se skvěle ovládá. Není jako já, stačí, aby mi někdo řekl něco, co se mi nelíbí a hned vyjedu. On ne… docela mu to závidím. Nicméně mě nadávat nebude.

"Tak na to zapomeň. Nemůžeš tu být pořád zavřený, nedá se tu dejchat!" vrátil jsem mu to.

"To mě nezajímá! Jdi pryč, chci tu být sám!" rozkázal mi. Tak to teda ne.

"Nebudeš tu sám, měl bys jít mezi lidi, ne se tu utápět ve smutku," řekl jsem už o poznání klidněji.

"Co ty o tom víš! Já se neumím ze ztráty táty vzpamatovat tak rychle jako ty!" vpálil mi to obličeje a pokračoval.

"Že tobě na něm nezáleželo a byl ti ukradený, není moje věc!" Tak to přehnal. Už jsem se neudržel a jednu dal pěstí. Sice to nebylo silný, ale i tak to stačilo, aby si sedl na zem.

"Záleželo mi na něm, ale nedával jsem to tak najevo! Ty si to nepamatuješ, ale prostě odešel a pak se zase milostivě vrátil, jakoby se nic nestalo! To jsem mu nemohl tak lehce odpustit, i když to byl můj otec! A jestli chceš ještě něco dodat, tak mě ještě chvíli nech mluvit! Vůbec si nedokážeš představit, jak mě to vzalo, když mi to ředitel oznámil, ale musíme být silní, oba dva. Už kvůli mámě a kvůli sobě!" seřval jsem ho jako malého, ale jinak to nešlo. Jen, co jsem to dořekl, kecnul jsem si vedle něj. Mlčel, čekal jsem od něj další výbuch vzteku, ale místo toho se brácha zase rozbrečel a hlavu mi zabořil do ramene.

"Promiň, brácha… Je to těžký," zašeptal.

"Já vím," souhlasil jsem. Po hodině se uklidnil a konečně vyšel z pokoje, dokonce si nechal i otevřený okno. Byl zrovna čas na večeři a mámu šíleně potěšilo, že brácha konečně vylezl z pokoje.

Druhý den jsem se rozhodl vydat za Winry. V hlavě jsem měl zmatek a netušil jsem, o čem se s ní budu bavit, a proč tam vůbec jdu a budu. V tomhle jsem vážně ztracený případ, neříkal jsem to už jednou? Asi jo. Dorazil jsem před její dům a díval se na něj. Neměl jsem vůbec v úmyslu jít ke dveřím a zaklepat. Podle toho, co jsem viděl včera, bych se dovnitř vůbec nedostal. Hledal jsem jinou cestu. A pak jsem to uviděl. Věděl jsem, kde má Winry okno a k němu vedla větev. Nebyla sice tak robusná jako ta, co vedla k bráchovi do pokoje, ale stačilo to. S úšklebkem jsem se vydrápal na strom a ještě jednou si prohlédl inkriminovanou větev. Pomalu jsem začal upouštět od toho, že bych po ní lezl, ale dodal jsem si odvahy a zamířil k ní. Pár krát zapraskala, ale jinak držela a já se pomalu posouval směr okno. Když jsem ho měl od sebe na natažení ruky, zaťukal jsem na něj. Nic, zkusil jsem to znovu a pak se rozhrnuly závěsy. Naprosto vyděšená Winry mi otevřela okno a ustoupila, abych se mohl dostat dovnitř. Jen co jsem stál před ní v jejím pokoji, pěkně mě seřvala.

"Zbláznil ses! Mohl si sletět! Mohl ses zabít, ty pitomče!" I když na mě křičela, v obličeji měla stále vystrašený pohled.

"To si nemohl přijít hlavním vchodem!?" dodala. Neměl jsem se k odpovědi a tak vykouzlil nevinný pohled.

"Zjistil jsem, že je těžký se k tobě dostat, tak jsem to zkusil jinak. A omlouvám se, že jsem tě vyděsil. Nebylo to v plánu," bránil jsem se. Nejspíš to zabralo.

"Já neměla strach!" vyhrkla rychle a já se vítězně ušklíbl.

"Co?" zeptala se mě.

"Nic… jen…," nedořekl jsem schválně a udělal pár kroků k ní. Automaticky začala couvat, ale brzy se zastavila o zeď.

"…Jen vážně si měla velký strach? O mě?" řekl jsem s obličejem u jejího krku. Trochu ztuhla, ale já pokračoval dál.

"O tebe? Měla jsem strach o strom," promluvila, ale stálo jí to hodně ovládání se a já jí to nehodlal ulehčit.

"Přiznej si to, bála ses o mě," zašeptal jsem jí do ucha a následně ho jemně skousl.

"Možná že měla, a co má být? Nehodlám přijít o partnera ve hře. Kdybys spadnul a ještě žil, osobně bych tě ještě přizabila, protože hrát s Mustangem odmítám!" připustila, nicméně jsem věděl, že už jí mám skoro v moci. A to jsem chtěl.

"Fajn... budu ti věřit," podotkl jsem a lehce jí políbil.

Nebránila se. Spolupracovala a hned jsem jí měl v náruči. Oba jsme se potřebovali odreagovat, ale já se po chvíli odtáhl a zadíval se na ní. Tváře měla zarudlé a rty lehce opuchlé, nicméně její sklopený pohled mě donutil odtáhnout se dál a otočit k odchodu.

  

Z Winryina pohledu 

Jen co mě začal líbat, bylo mi jasné, proč vůbec přišel. Chtěl mi pomoct se odreagovat se a přijít na jiné myšlenky. Zapojila jsem se do polibku taktéž a přitiskla se k němu ještě blíž. Jenže on se nečekaně odtáhl, a já sklopila pohled do země. Nechápala jsem proč. Cítila jsem, jak mi hoří tváře a rty mi pulzovaly životem, který jim dal. Pak jeho teplo, společně s opojnou vůní, která ho vždy provázela, zmizely a moje ruka automaticky sáhla po jeho. Donutila jsem se zvednout pohled od země a podívala se na něj. Lehce nechápavý výraz v Edově obličeji se změnil na chápající úsměv.

"Nikam nechoď, prosím," slyšela jsem se říkat. Otočil se tedy zpátky ke mně a přistoupil blíž. Dobře věděl, že ho teď potřebuju a já nehodlala čekat, že mi zase zmizí. Sama od sebe jsem se k němu přitiskla a začala brečet. Jeho pevné ruce se mi obmotaly kolem pasu a pak si mě vyhoupl do náruče a přešel k posteli, kam se i se mnou posadil. Brečela jsem mu do trička a tiskla se k němu. Ed mě začal hladit po vlasech a ještě víc si mě přitáhl k sobě, pokud to ještě šlo. Ani jeden jsme si nevšimli, že se otevřely a zase zavřely dveře.

 

 Z Edwardova pohledu 

Nečekaně mě chytila za ruku a já se zastavil. Nechápavě jsem se díval na naše spojené ruce a pak se podíval na ni a usmál se. Věděl jsem, co po mě chce. Abych tu s ní zůstal a byl jí oporou.

"Nikam nechoď, prosím," zašeptala. Otočil jsem se tedy k ní a přistoupil blíž. Objala mě a rozbrečela se. Omotal jsem svoje ruce kolem jejího útlého pasu a následně si jí vyhoupl do náruče. Přešel s ní k posteli a posadil se. Musel jsem jí nějak utěšit a jediné, co mě napadlo, bylo, začít ji hladit po vlasech a ještě si jí přitáhl víc.

Usnula mi v náruči a já tam ten den zůstal s ní.


	9. Pochybnosti

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Vrátili jsme se do školy. Nemohli jsme nechat spolužáky na holičkách s hrou. Jako hlavní hrdinové jsme si nemohli dovolit delší absenci. A přesto jsme byli oba dva překvapeni tím, jak dobře se Riza s Royem zhostili svých rolí náhradníků. Když jsem je viděl na zkoušce, vyrazilo mi to dech. Hrozně jsem ho chtěl srovnat se sebou samým, ale nešlo to. Já přece nikdy neviděl sám sebe hrát! Ale když jsem viděl svého nejlepšího kámoše na podiu, bylo mi jasné, že lepší než on být nemůžu. Prostě mi to přišlo jako totální hloupost! Asi bych se měl té role vzdát a nechat hrát jeho. Nechci, aby to byla potupa do konce života.

_"_ _Ale co Winry?"_ napadlo mě a letmo jsem se podíval vedle sebe. V obličeji se jí zračilo překvapení. Ale když jsem jí sledoval dál, mohl jsem si všimnout, jak se občas zatvářila… znechuceně? Nebo to byl obličej něčeho, co se jí příčilo či drancovalo nervy? Těžko se to odhaduje. I přesto ve mně hlodaly další pochybnosti. Co když Winry bude chtít bojovat o svou roli Julie? Co když jí zůstane? Bude pak hrát s Royem? Tím slizounem? Už jenom představa toho, že bych mu jí měl přenechat, mě dráždila. Že by se u mě objevoval ochranářský komplex? A nebo už šílím. Kdo by chtěl ublížit tomu krásnému blonďatému stvoření vedle mě? Jestli se o to někdo pokusí, tak…. Bože! Já si vypěstoval ochranářský komplex!!!

  

Z Winryina pohledu

 Edovi se povedlo mě přemluvit k tomu, abychom se vrátili do školy. Použil k tomu všechny možný prostředky (puse od něj nelze odolat) a nakonec se mu to povedlo. Do školy jsme se dostavili na začátku nového týdne. Všichni nás vítali, a chápali, že se s nikým nechceme bavit o tom, co se stalo. Toho dne jsme se ještě od Maityho dozvěděli, že je zkouška. Ovšem, my jsme se měli přijít jenom podívat. No, a tak tu teď sedíme. V páté řadě vedle sebe a sledujeme Rizu s Mustangem. Musím říct, že jim to jde výborně. Nicméně mě nahlodává pocit, že Riza má něco navíc. Něco, co mě chybí a co možná ta hra potřebuje.

I když, jenom čistě dle mého názoru, Mustang je katastrofální! To je žvatlání se nedá poslouchat! A to jeho přehnané máchání rukama! Chce snad někomu vypíchnout oko? Jak to ten Maity může vydržet? Já to nechápu. Ed je milionkrát lepší.

Když jsem si na něj vzpomněla, lehce jsem pootočila hlavu směrem k němu a očekávala, že v obličeji bude mít mírný vítězoslavný výraz, protože Mustang byl opravdu hrůza. K mému překvapení (či zděšení?) bylo v jeho obličeji něco, co bych popsala jako rezignaci a smíření… Trochu mě to zarazilo. S čím by měl být smířený? Myslel si snad, že je Mustang lepší než on? No to snad ne! Ale když jsem si ho prohlídla pořádně, všimla jsem si, že zatíná ruce do pěstí. Že by se mu přece jenom nelíbil? Nedalo mi to a poťouchle jsem se usmála. Ten výraz jsem si udržela až do konce zkoušky. Maity nám jenom oznámil, že od příště se s námi zase počítá a zadal nám se zase naučit text.

Byli jsme už s Edem na odchodu, když na nás zavolal Mustang. Teda, spíš na Eda.

"Hej! Počkej, Edwarde!" pár lidem asi praskly ušní bubínky, jelikož to bylo dost nahlas a odráželo se to od stěn.

"Jakej jsem byl? Maity říkal, že bych z fleku mohl hrát Romea i já, kdyby se, dejme tomu, tobě něco stalo," nadnesl. Očekávala jsem, že se Ed bude bránit, ale on mlčel!

"Ty a Romeo? To nemyslíš vážně! Nedáš se poslouchat!" vmísila jsem se do toho.

"Cože? Co si to dovoluješ! Oba vás můžeme s Rizou nahradit a nikomu to vadit nebude!" štěkl na mě Mustang.

"Hele Royi. Ji nech být. Mluvíš snad se mnou ne?" bránil mě Ed.

"Ale ale, Rockbellová, ty sis pořídila strážce?" provokoval. Mě tím rozhodit nemohl, ale spíš jsem měla obavu o Edwarda. Celý se třásl a to nevěstilo nic dobrého.

"Na nic lepšího se nezmůžeš?" pokusila jsem se zachránit situaci. Marně. Mustangovi přistála dobře mířená pěst na tváři.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Sledovali jsme s Winry zkoušku. Riza byla dobrá, ale stejně, podle mého mínění je Winry prostě lepší. Ale Roy? Proboha, jak ten tam mohl vlízt? Nedalo se to pomalu ani poslouchat! Hrozně mi z něj skřípalo v uších. Když zkouška skončila, vyfasovali jsme od Maityho texty a vydali se s Winry pryč ze sálu. Byli jsme už skoro pryč, když celou místností zarezonoval Royův hlas. Nemusím snad říkat, že nám všem málem praskly bubínky. Zastavili jsme se a otočili na tebe. S vítězným a samolibým úsměvem si k nám došel a začal ses vychloubat.

"Jakej jsem byl? Maity říkal, že bych tě klidně mohl nahradit! Ale jen v případě, že by se ti, nedej bože, něco stalo," řekl. Tahle věta se mi neustále opakovala v hlavě. Nic jiného jsem nevnímal. Byl jsem mírně v šoku. Jediné, co se ke mně doneslo, byla další věta.

"Co si to dovoluješ? Oba dva vás můžeme s Rizou nahradit a nikomu to nebude vadit!" zahřměl na Winry. Tak to krapet přehnal.

"Royi, nech ji být! Mluvíš snad se mnou, ne?" zabručel jsem.

"Ale, Rockbellová, ty sis zařídila strážce?" provokoval a mě jako by ignoroval. Fajn, snesl bych, kdyby nadával mně, jsem na to od něj zvyklý, ale Winry, mojí krásnou blondýnku s nebeskýma očima nikdo urážet nebude! Roy to přehnal. Neudržel jsem se a moje ruka sevřená v pěst prostě sama od sebe vyletěla vzhůru a dala mu pořádně pěstí, až si z toho sednul na zem. Vážně jsem si vypěstoval ochranářský komplex…

 

_Na loži smrtelném je starý cit_

_a na dědictví čeká nový, jiný._

_Ta krása, pro kterou chtěl smrtí mřít,_

_už krásná není vedle Juliiny._

_Teď Romeo miluje, jsa milován,_

_touž láskou oběma jim srdce stoná,_

_leč nepřítelku musí vzývat on,_

_krást s ostrých udic vnadu lásky ona._

_Jsa rodným nepřítelem, nesmí k ní,_

_nesmí šeptat, co se z lásky šeptá,_

_a ona, ještě bezmocnější, sní_

_sen marný lásky, jež se na nic neptá._

_Však vášeň naučí je sudbě vlást,_

_s nejhlubší strázní hlubší mísit slast._


	10. Věř si!

  

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Bylo to už víc jak týden, co dal Ed Mustangovi pěstí. Byla z toho velká událost a rychle se to rozneslo po celé škole. Mustang měl stále na tváři znatelný monokl. Krásná zeleno-fialová se tam vyjímala nejvíc. Po Edovi házel naštvané pohledy, a možná byste i řekli, že mě bude urážet, kde se dá a nebude tam zrovna Edward, ale on to nedělal. Že by se bál? Ale čeho? Nebo si na něj Riza došlápla a řekla mu, ať nás nechá. Představa velmi lákavá a příjemná.

Začali jsme zase normálně zkoušet. Kvůli naší nepřítomnosti jsme si museli zopakovat všechno předchozí, takže jsme se nevyhnuli ani scéně v zahradě, kde mi Romeo vyznává lásku. Bylo příjemné to slyšet po delší době. Znělo to jinak než předtím. Víc procítěněji… jako by Ed byl sám Romeo a sděloval mi tak své city. A já jako Julie mu je oplácela a byla šťastná. Dost ale snění o věcích minulých. Na řadě je přítomnost a to, co se děje právě teď na jevišti.

Pokročili jsme úspěšně dál a dokonce to vypadalo, že to stihneme včas na plánovanou premiéru. Na jevišti se právě nacházeli Breda s Havocem a vedli tam klasickou chlapskou debatu.

 

_Benvolio: Dovol! Kdopak je Tybalt?_

_Merkucio: Děkuji za optání, beránek to zrovna není. Krvavý papež soubojů to je._

_Šermuje, jako když zpívá arii. Drží takt, tempo a koruny. Pausíruje jedna, dvě - a na tři_

_už ji máš. Ztrefí se ti pod knoflík, než bys řekl švec. Duelant k pohledání._

Vstoupí Romeo.

_Benvolio: Podívej se, Romeo, Romeo._

_Merkucio: Bez mlíčí, jak uzenáč. Ó tělo, tělo, jak si rybou učiněno!_

_Teď jenom v potu tváře smolí sonety, v jakých si slevoval Petrarka._

_\- Monsieur Romeo, bon jour! Dovolte, abych vás pozdravil mateřštinou vašich francouzských plunder._

_Pěkný kousek jste nám včera provedl!_

_Romeo: Dobrého jitra, vespolek. Jaký kousek?_

_Merkucio: Zlodějský, pane. Okradl jste nás o svou vzácnou společnost._

_Romeo: Nezlob se na mne, Merkucio! Měl jsem napilno, a v takových situacích jde slušnost stranou._

_*****_

_Merkucio: Plachta na obzoru!_

_Benvolio: Kdepak. Dvě. Škuner a bárka._

_Chůva: Petře!_

_Petr: Račte?_

_Chůva: Vějíř, Petře!_

_Merkucio: Aby se za něj schovala, Petříčku. Ten vějíř je totiž mnohem hezčí._

"STOP!" přerušil začínající slovní přestřelku Maity.

"Sciezsko, vžij se do role chůvy. Musíš mít pocit, že jsi důležitá jak pro Julii, tak i pro Romea. Navíc do rozkazů pro Petra musíš dát trochu víc razance, jsi přece od vysoce postavené rodiny," říkal jí Maity.

"Pokusím se," kňourla.

"Fajn, takže jedem znova!" zvýšil zase Maity hlas. Tentokrát už je nezastavil a oni pokračovali dál. Blížili se ke scéně, kdy se přes chůvu dohodneme s Romeem, kdy a kde se vezmeme. Další z klíčových scén v celé hře. Za okamžik se do rozhovoru měl přidat i Ed, který tam zatím jen tak stál a sledoval hru… tedy… díval se na mě s úsměvem. Snažila jsem se soustředit na to, co se děje na scéně, ale nedařilo se mi to z jednoho prostého důvodu. Nemohla jsem odtrhnout oči od těch jeho medových. Z tohoto 'tranzu' nás oba zachránil až Breda, který dloubl Ed do boku.

"Au… zbláznil ses?" zasyčel na něj Ed. Breda mu pak ještě něco řekl, ale to už jsem neslyšela.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Nečekal jsem, že ta rána, co jsem dal Royovi, se bude vyprávět tak dlouho. Ale není se čemu divit. Pod okem měl dost slušnou modřinu, která se krásně vybarvovala. Pokaždé, když jsem ho viděl, cukaly mi koutky a myslím, že si toho musel i všimnout. Házel po mě vražedný pohledy, jako bych mu přebral holku a ne jednu vrazil.

S Winry jsme zase začali zkoušet, ale protože jsme byly delší dobu nepřítomni, museli jsme si všechno, co umíme zopakovat. Kupodivu si to všichni perfektně pamatovali. Takže jsme mohli pokročit dál. Zrovna jsme zkoušeli scénu na náměstí ve Veroně, kde jsem se setkal s Merkuciem a Benvoliem. Pak tam kluci debatovali mezi sebou a já toho využil k tomu, abych se zadíval na Winry, která seděla v hledišti. Byla prostě krásná a vycítila, že se na ní dívám. Pohled mi opětovala a hodnou chvíli jsme se na sebe jen tak dívali. Pak ale do mě dloubl Breda.

"Au! Co blázníš?" sykl jsem.

"Jsi na řadě," řekl jen a mě hned bylo jasné, že se čeká na mě. Vzpamatoval jsem se a začal.

 

_Romeo: Člověk, milostpaní, kterého Pánbůh stvořil sobě pro zlost._

Jen, co jsem to řekl, nechápal jsem, co to znamená. Sciezska nicméně pokračovala dál a já už musel dávat pozor.

 

_Chůva: Namoutě, to se vám povedlo: sobě pro zlost! Neřekl to tak?_

_\- Prosím vás, pánové, neřekli byste mi někdo, kde bych našla mladého Romea?_

_Romeo: Já bych vám to řekl. Ale mladý Romeo bude starší, až ho najdete, než byl, když jste ho vyšla_

_hledat. Já jsem nejmladší toho jména, protože na horšího už nevybylo._

_Chůva: To se vám povedlo._

_Merkucio: Že je ten nejhorší, to se mu povedlo? Jste vy ale chytrá!_

_Chůva: Jestli jste to vy, mám pro vás delikatesu mezi čtyřma očima._

_Benvolio: Teď ho pozve na večeři._

_Merkucio: Hleďme ji, neřestnici! Halali!_

_Romeo: Cos ulovil?_

Posledních pět replik mi přišlo jako z normálního života. Jasně jsem slyšel Havoca a Bredu, jak by byli schopní říct tohle i normálně. Bylo jisté, že Maity na tyhle dvě role vybral ty správný lidi. Jenže stále jsem měl jisté pochybnosti o sobě samém. Když jsem poslouchal Roye, sice mi to rvalo uši nadranc, ale nebylo to nic, co by se nespravilo tréninkem.

Maity nás nakonec propustil s tím, že se máme napříště naučit repliky na souboj a Winry s Sciezskou rozmluvu na to, jak u mě chůva dopadla. Jen co to bylo možné, jsem popadl věci a zmizel. Mířil jsem do klubovny. Potřeboval jsem být na chvíli sám a utříbit si myšlenky. Z batohu jsem vyhrabal klíče, vlezl dovnitř a zase za sebou zavřel. Klubovna byla tmavá bez jediného kousku světla, což mi momentálně vyhovovalo. Ovšem dlouho zhasnuto nezůstalo. Abych trochu povzbudil ducha, uvařil jsem si kafe. S teplým hrnkem jsem se posadil do křesla zády ke dveřím. Nepočítal jsem s tím, že by sem ještě někdo mohl přijít. Lidí ve škole už bylo málo, jelikož vyučování ostatním už dávno skončilo. Měl jsem ještě tak půl hodiny, než zavřou i školu. Vypil jsem asi tak půlku hrnku, a pak ho položil na stolek. Zavřel jsem oči a přehrával si poslední dny. To, jak jsem dal Royovi pěstí, jak urážel Winry, jak jsem se jí dnes díval do očí a myslel si, že vidím do její duše…

"Asi jsem se zbláznil…," řekl jsem nahlas se stále zavřenýma očima.

"Proč si se zbláznil?" ozvalo se přede mnou a já nadskočil.

"Winry? Jak ses sem dostala?" zíral jsem na ni. Pak mi to došlo. Vždyť ona taky měla klíče! Ale jak to, že jsem jí neslyšel vcházet? To jsem byl tak zamyšlený?

"Ede? Stalo se něco?" přerušila tok mých myšlenek.

"Cože? Ne, nic se nestalo," odpověděl jsem jí. Nevěřila mi, poznal jsem to na ní.

"Nelži mi," řekla jen.

"Jen jsem uvažoval nad tím, že bych roli Romea nechal Royovi. Má sice příšerný hlas, ale kdyby trénoval, tak se to zlepší," uvedl jsem rovnou i důvod.

"To nesmíš!" vykřikla. Udiveně jsem se na ní podíval. V očích měla strach. Rychle sklonila pohled k zemi, když jí došlo, co řekla.

"Nemůžeš mi to udělat. Já bych s ním hrát nemohla… on není ty…," zašeptala. Narovnal jsem se v křesle a užasle se na ní díval.

"Winry… já…," začal jsem, ale přerušila mě.

"Ne… ty to nesmíš udělat. Prosím, musíš si věřit! Jsi ten nejlepší Romeo, kterého jsme mohli mít!" namítla. Na to jsem neměl slov. Vstal jsem, pořád se na ní díval a přešel k ní.

"Byla to jenom úvaha…," promluvil jsem.

"Ale neuděláš to, že ne…," ujišťovala se. Přitáhl jsem si jí k sobě a zašeptal jí do vlasů.

"Neudělám to… věřím si, díky tobě…,"


	11. Prostě to tak je

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Trochu mě zaskočily Edovy myšlenky ohledně jeho účinkování ve hře. Nejspíš mu nedochází, že on jediný se na tu roli perfektně hodí! Ach jo… proč ti mužští potřebují pořád o něčem přesvědčovat? Copak jim nestačí, když něco dokážou? Nemůžou se holt smířit s tím, že to prostě tak je!

Ale zpátky k tomu, co se odehrávalo dál. Ed mě držel v náruči a já se cítila v bezpečí. Naposledy jsem něco podobného cítila, když ještě žil rodiče. Ale to už je minulost. Ed taky nemá tátu, ikdyž je faktem, že si spolu moc nerozuměli. Ale proč k sakru, přemýšlím nad takovými pitomostmi, když nemám důvod? Prostě to tak je… Schválně, kolikrát to ještě řeknu.

Cítila jsem jeho vůni na tričku a vdechovala jí každým pórem těla. Chtěla jsem si jí co nejvíc zapamatovat. Naprosto jsem se uvolnila a přestala vnímat. Po nějaké době jsem cítila, jak mě zvedl do vzduchu a po pár chvilkách položil do měkkého. Ale moje tělo bylo malátné a odmítalo cokoli dělat. A já mu to nebrala. Věděla jsem, že jsem s Edem a to mi stačilo.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Nevím, co se jí honilo hlavou, ale byl jsem rád, že se v klubovně ukázala. Bez ní bych se nejspíš utápěl v sebelítosti a bůh ví, v čem ještě. Držel jsem jí a měl potřebu jí chránit už do konce dnů. Vypadala tak křehce a zranitelně, přesto ve skutečnosti byla silná a odhodlaná. Nadechl jsem se a sebral odvahu k tomu říct jí něco, co se snažím udělat už dlouho.

"Winry… víš, chci ti poděkovat za to, že si se tu objevila. Bez tebe bych se tu asi utápěl pořád v sebelítosti. A taky ti chci říct, že… že jsem se do tebe zamiloval… Nevím jak, ale prostě to tak je… chápeš?" vyklopil jsem to všechno najednou a čekal, co si na to řekne. Jenže se nedělo absolutně nic.

"Winry?" oslovil jsem jí znovu. Podíval jsem se jí do obličeje, který byl uvolněný a oči zavřené. Musel jsem se nad tím pousmát. Ona mi usnula v náruči. Opatrně jsem ji zvedl a položil na sedačku. Vypadala jako anděl. Dlouhé, krásné blond vlasy, které zářily a k tomu modré oči, momentálně skryté za víčky. Mohl bych se na ní dívat do konce světa. Ale něco mi říkalo, že bych měl dát vědět Pinako, že domů nejspíš nedorazí a mámě dát vědět taky. To bude zase dotazů…

"Pinako? Dobrý den. Chci vám jen říct, že Winry dneska přespí u mě. Byla unavená. Jestli vám to nevadí," domluvil jsem a čekal na odpověď.

"Dohlídnu na ní. Nebojte se. Zítra už přijde domů, ano. Dobrou noc," rozloučil jsem se slušně, když jsem slíbil dalších tisíc věcí, ohledně Winryiny bezpečnosti. Teď mě čekal telefonát domů. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a vytočil číslo domů na mobilu. Zazvonilo to celkem třikrát, než mi to máma zvedla.

"Ahoj mami, dneska nepřijdu domů," vyhrkl jsem potichu, abych Winry nevzbudil.

"Proč? No… víš… zdrželi jsme se s tou hrou a pan školník nás tu zavřel…," vymyslel jsem si honem. Mamku zajímalo, kdo všichni tu jsme.

"Já a Winry a… to je všechno," odpověděl jsem popravdě, s hlasitostí stále na minimum. Nemělo cenu mámě lhát, poznala by to, ikdyž nemám ponětí jak.

"Winry usnula a nechci ji vzbudit. Jsme v klubovně a oba máme klíče. Už jsem i zamknul…," odpovídal jsem i na otázky, které ještě nevyřkla.

"Dobrou mami," ukončil jsem hovor a odechl si. Konečně jsem to měl za sebou.

Sedl jsem si do křesla, kde jsem i předtím rozjímal a natočil si ho směrem k Winry, abych měl jistotu, že se jí opravdu nic nestane. Nakonec jsem taky usnul.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Bylo mi příjemné teplo a ležela jsem na něčem měkkém. Nicméně mi chyběla moje peřina. Rukama jsem začala šátrat kolem sebe, ale nedařilo se mi jí nahmatat. Zděšením jsem otevřela oči a chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem konečně zaostřila. Strop mi byl povědomý, ale věděla jsem, že to není ten, co mám v pokoji. Taky jsem neležela na posteli, ale na sedačce. Prudce jsem se posadila, ale vzápětí toho litovala, jelikož se mi zatočila hlava. Když si moje oči přivykly pološeru, rozhlédla jsem se po místnosti. Hned jsem poznala, že jsem v klubovně a došlo mi, proč jsem tu i spala. Usnula jsem ve stoje v Edově náruči! Takový trapas! V duchu jsem zaúpěla nad svou chabou výdrží. Moje oči teď hledaly jakýkoli náznak další osoby v místnosti. Přímo naproti mně v křesle spal Ed. Pár pramínků vlasů se mu při spánku uvolnilo z gumičky a spadaly mu do obličeje. Hlavu měl lehce skloněnou a při spánku byl tak roztomilý. Měla jsem nutkání zastrčit mu je za ucho a pohladit ho po tváři. Odolala jsem a místo toho se rozhodla, že mu uvařím kafe. Až se probudí, bude ho potřebovat. Opatrně a potichu jsem vstala a došla k pultíku, kde jsme měli všechno potřebné. Mimo jiné jsem tam měla i svou tašku s učením a náhradním oblečením pro všechny případy. Jako bych včera počítala s tím, že se mi budou hodit. Podívala jsem se po svém spícím ochránci, a pak si vyndala věci a v tmavém koutě (samozřejmě zády ke křeslu) jsem se převlékla. Pak jsem konečně uvařila nám oběma to kafe a vyndala k tomu ještě pár sušenek, co jsem našla. Všechno jsem to dala na stolek u křesla a připravovala se na to, jak probudím Edwarda.

"Ede… Edwarde…," zkoušela jsem na něj mluvit. Nějak to nefungovalo.

"Edwarde, probuď se… bude škola…," mluvila jsem na něj dál.

"Ehhmm… ještě chvíli…," vydal ze sebe zamumlání. No, aspoň něco.

"Ede… vstávej…," promluvila jsem klidně. Nic. Fajn. Sám si o to řekl.

"Edwarde Elricu!" zvýšila jsem hlas a málem nad jeho reakcí vyprskla smíchy.

"C-co se děje!" vytrhl se ze spánku a dezorientovaně se rozhlížel kolem, až skončil pohledem na mě.

"Promiň, ale už jsem nevěděla, jak tě vzbudit…," omlouvala jsem se.

"Znám lepší způsob…," zabručel, ale oči už nezavřel.

"Kolik je?" zeptal se.

"Bude sedm… škola se bude otvírat. Jestli chceš, můžeš jít domů, omluvím tě," řekla jsem.

"Prosím? Já nikam nejdu. Maximálně se půjdu trochu zcivilizovat, ale ten den tu překlepu… Navíc máme zase zkoušku ne?" usmál se. Sklopila jsem oči.

"Omlouvám se," zašeptala jsem.

"Za co?" řekl nechápavě.

"Že si tu se mnou zůstal...," odvětila jsem.

"To nic nebylo. A musíš se bát, Pinako ví, že si tu zůstala," dodal. Udiveně jsem se na něj podívala.

"Maličkost," usmál se znovu a zvedl se.

"Jdu se trochu zlidštit. Za chvíli jsem zpátky," otočil se k odchodu. Cítila jsem, že bych se mu měla nějak odvděčit za tu noc.

"Ede?" oslovila jsem ho a on se otočil. Udělala jsem pár kroků a dala mu pusu na tvář. Když jsem se odtáhla, vypadal trochu překvapeně.

"J-já jdu… Hned jsem zpátky, ano?" vykoktal a vypařil se z místnosti.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Ona mi děkovala! Prostě mi poděkovala za to, že jsem tam s ní zůstal! Vůbec nemusela… udělal jsem to rád. Jenže jsem se po tomhle musel trochu zchladit. Zašel jsem na chlapecké záchody a trošičku se omyl a učesal. Nemusím vypadat jako zombie. Když jsem se dostatečně uklidnil a zchladil, vrátil jsem se do klubovny a našel Winry posazenou v křesle naproti tomu mému. V jedné ruce měla hrnek s kafem a v té druhé scénář. Učila se rozhovor s chůvou. To mi připomnělo, že bych se na to měl taky podívat. Mlčky jsem došel na své místo a vzal si hrnek. Upil jsem několik doušků a kradmo pozoroval dívku naproti. Docela mě to chvíli i bavilo, ale když mě při tom načapala, radši jsem si vzal svůj scénář a začal se učit souboj. A popravdě? Vůbec mi to nelezlo do hlavy. Vážně! Nedokázal jsem se soustředit, když ona seděla naproti mně a naprosto v klidu upíjela kafe a učila se scénář. Prostě to tak bylo, je a bude, dokud budeme v jedné místnosti. Zkusil jsem přecházení po klubovně, ale to mi nepomáhalo tuplem. Krátce před vyučováním jsme se potom vyplížili z klubovny a vydali se do třídy. Vyučování uteklo rychle a my se vydali zkoušet. Jako první si to měly vyzkoušet Julie s chůvou. Tedy Winry s Sciezkou. Takže jsem měl ještě čas, abych si to svoje dostatečně zopakoval. Jenže, při cestě do sálu nás zastavila profesorka. "Edwarde? Máte se zastavit za ředitelem," řekla mi.

"Hned?" zeptal jsem se.

"Ano, hned," blýsklo se jí v očích, otočila se na podpatku a odešla.

"Tak já tam jdu. Omluv mě u Maityho, prosím," požádal jsem Winry a naše cesty se rozdělily.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Musela jsem v cestě do sálu pokračovat sama a ta cesta se mi bez Eda zdála hrozně dlouhá. Jakoby jeho přítomnost tu vzdálenost jenom zkracovala.

Vešla jsem tam a všichni se na mě otočili. Zdráhavě jsem je pozdravila a zamířila k Maitymu, abych mu vyřídila Edovu omluvu.

"Dobře, ale teď musíme začít zkoušet!" nařídil Maity a všichni jsme se šli připravovat. Jako první na řadě jsem byla já s Sciezkou.

 

_J_ _ulie: Ach Bože, tu je! - Chůvičko, co neseš? Našlas ho, chůvo?_

_Pošli Petra pryč!_

_Chůva: Jdi, počkej u vrat, Petře._

_Julie: Drahoušku, zlato! - Probůh, proč se mračíš?_

_Chůva: To jsem si dala. Nech mě vydychnout! Fuj, to byl hon! Fuj, to mě bolí kosti!_

_Julie: Kéž mělas ty mé kosti, já tvou zvěst! Prosím tě, mluv! Mluv, chůvinečko zlatá!_

_Chůva: Ježíši, to je spěchu! Snad se dočkáš? Což nevidíš, že sotva lapám dech?_

_Julie: Jakpak ho lapáš? Když máš dechu dost, abys mi vykládala, že ho lapáš?_

_Neseš mi zprávu dobrou nebo zlou?_

_Chůva: Pěkně sis vybrala, jen co je pravda! Ty si umíš vybrat mužského!_

_Ten Romeo, to je ten pravý! Toť se ví, kukuč má na mužského dost pěkný,_

_ale co se lýtek dotýká, nemůže mu vody podat ani jeden._

Když tohle Sciezka říkala, litovala jsem toho, že tu není Edward. Kdyby to slyšel, nejspíš by se uchechtl. S očima to pravda byla. Byl jediný koho znám, kdo měl oči jako med. Bohužel, moje myšlenky přerušil Maity.

"Bylo to výborné dámy! Výborně!" pochválil nás.

"Teď…," rozhlédl se po sále, "přijdou na řadu pánové a jejich souboj na ulici. Breda, Havoc, Envy nástup! Edward tu ještě není, takže místo něj jako náhradník nastoupí Mustang!" vyvolával Maity.

"Ale pane profesore, Edward tu bude každou chvíli, počkejte ještě," snažila jsem se nás všechny uchránit od Royova ústního projevu.

"Mustang ho jenom zastoupí," uklidňoval mě. Ale moc to nepomohlo.

 

_Benvolio: Prosím tě, Merkucio, pojďme pryč! Je horko, Kapuletové se rojí._

_V tom vedru ztřeštěncům se vaří krev._

_Merkucio: Ty jsi taky takový dobráček, co, sotva přijde do hospody,_

_praští kordem o stůl a říká: "Pánbůh dej, abych tě nepotřeboval!"_

_*************_

_Benvolio: Při mé hlavě! Kapuleti!_

_Merkucio: Při mé patě! To je toho!_

_Tybalt: Jen těsně za mnou! Promluvím si s nimi. Smím prosit na slovíčko? Dobrý den._

_Merkucio: Jen na slovíčko? Přidejte něco. Nemohl by to být slovíčko a rána?_

_Tybalt: Shledáte, pane, že ani k tomu nejsem nijak neochoten, dáte-li mi příležitost._

_Merkucio: A nešlo by to bez dávání, že byste si ji našel sám?_

_Tybalt: Mekucio! Ty s Romeem si hraješ do noty -_

_Merkucio: Cože, do noty? Copak jsme šumaři? Jen si dej pozor,_

_ať ti nezahrajem bandurskou! Tuhle mám šmytec!_

_*************_

_Tybalt: Má láska k tobě, Romeo, mi vnuká jen jeden titul pro tebe: jsi lump!_

_Romeo: Mám důvod, Tybalte, tě milovat, a ten mě omlouvá, že_

_neoplácím tvůj pozdrav stejnou mincí. Nejsem lump. Buď tedy zdráv! Je vidět, že mě neznáš._

_Tybalt: Tím neodčiníš urážky, ty kluku, kterých ses dopustil. Vrať se a tas!_

_Romeo: Já, bůh to suď, tě nikdy neurazil. Lnu k tobě víc, než můžeš pochopit,_

_dokud se nedovíš můj důvod pro to. Tak, milý Kapulete,_

_jehož jména si vážím jako svého, jen se utiš!_

To nám všem stačilo. Roy byl naprosto příšerný. Hlas měl ještě horší než minule! V zákulisí a v publiku si dokonce někteří i zacpávali uši. V hledišti jsem si všimla jedné osoby, která se otřásala smíchem. Když jsem na ní zaostřila víc, poznala jsem slámovou barvu vlasů. Ed byl tady a slyšel to… a Maity?


	12. Mámivá luna

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Když jsem byl nucen se rozdělit od Winry a vydat se za ředitelem, vůbec se mi nechtělo. Co mi ten chlap může chtít? Nikdy jsem Bradleyho neměl rád a teď jsem si přišel jako nějaký výtržník, který je u něho v jednom kuse! Ale na tohle momentálně nebyl vůbec čas. Díky tomu, že jsem se hádal sám se sebou, mě moje nohy dovedly až ke dveřím ředitelny. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl, zaklepal a na vyzvání vešel.

"Dobrý den," pozdravil jsem.

"Ahoj Edwarde, posaď se prosím," ukázal na křeslo naproti sobě. Neochotně a nejistě jsem si sedl a upíral oči na Bradleyho. Už jsem se nadechoval, že se začnu vyptávat, ale jako by mi četl myšlenky, začal sám.

"Nejspíš ti vrtá hlavou, proč jsem si tě pozval," kouknul na mě a já nervózně kývl k souhlasu.

"Jenom mě zajímalo, jak to jde od té…. řekněme smutné události, která tě potkala společně se slečnou Rockbellovou."

Tak o tohle mu jde? Ale proč se o to zajímá skoro po měsíci? Nemám ho rád.

"Myslím, že jsme se tím už v rámci možností srovnali, pane," odpověděl jsem.

"Skutečně? Slečna Rockbellová taktéž?" vyzvídal. Proč se jí nezeptá sám? Otravnej chlapík.

"Winry taky," řekl jsem. "Směl bych už jít? Máme dneska další zkoušku hry a nerad bych to zmeškal," dodal jsem a čekal na jeho odpověď.

"Jistě že ano." zvedl jsem se a zamířil ke dveřím. Chtěl jsem být co nejdřív pryč.

"A Edwarde?" oslovil mě ještě. S rukou na klice jsem na něj stočil svůj zrak.

"Žádné další rvačky s panem Mustangem!" řekl.

"Nashledanou, pane," rozloučil jsem se a konečně vypadl z té proklaté místnosti. Hlavou mi vrtalo, co tím myslel. Že by tu pěst, kterou jsem Royovi uštědřil? Myslím, že nebyla poslední… Musel jsem se uchechtnout. Určitě to nebyla poslední pěst, kterou ode mě Mustang dostal. Vzal jsem to zkratkou přes jídelnu a knihovnu do divadelního sálu.

"Co tu děláte?" vyháněly mě kuchařky z jídelny plné strávníků.

"Pane Elricu! V knihovně se neběhá!" napomenula mě knihovnice. Kývnul jsem na srozuměnou, zapadl za první regály a utíkal uličkou směr sál.

Doběhl jsem akorát včas, když Winry s Sciezkou končily a já měl jít na řadu.

"Breda, Havoc, Envy nástup! Mustangu! Ty Edwarda zastoupíš!" rozkázal Maity. Winry k Maitymu přiskočila a něco mu říkala. Ten jí ale odbyl. Měl jsem nutkání tam teďka doběhnout a oznámit, že tu jsem, ale zase jsem byl zvědavý na Royův výkon. Jestli bude tak příšerný jako minule, je jasný, že jako náhradník skončil. Posadil jsem se na hranici světla reflektorů a díval se na scénu. Klukům to šlo dobře, bylo vidět, že je Maity obsadil dobře. Recitovali bez jediné chybičky. Jenže pak měl na scénu nastoupit Romeo-Mustang a začala apokalypsa.

 

_Tybalt: Má láska k tobě, Romeo, mi vnuká jen jeden titul pro tebe: jsi lump!_

_Romeo: Mám důvod, Tybalte, tě milovat, a ten mě omlouvá, že_

_neoplácím tvůj pozdrav stejnou mincí. Nejsem lump._

_Buď tedy zdráv! Je vidět, že mě neznáš._

_Tybalt: Tím neodčiníš urážky, ty kluku, kterých ses dopustil. Vrať se a tas!_

 

Envy jako zloduch na jedničku. Kdo by to byl do něj řekl. Ale Roy… nejdřív mi to přišlo otřesný. Vždyť každý, kdo ho slyšel, musel buď ohluchnout, nebo začít skřípat zuby. Já se po chvíli začal smát. Trochu jsem ho v sobě dusil, abych na sebe neupozornil, ale dlouho mi to nevydrželo. Přejel jsem pohledem všechny přítomné. Někteří měli stejný problém jako já - zadržet smích. Jiní si stále drželi ruce na uších a Maitymu… zdálo se mi to, nebo mu z očí sršely blesky? To mě dostalo. Už jsem dál nemohl v sobě zadržovat smích. Rozesmál jsem se nahlas. Na podiu všichni strnuli, jen pár lidem došlo, že jsem to nejspíš já. Winry měla úsměv od ucha k uchu, Maity vypadal, že je rád, když jsem dorazil. Vstal jsem tedy ze svého místa a trochu zaimprovizoval:

 

_Spanilá má luno, nejdrazší…._

_Cožpak musíš toto utrpení neustále snášet?_

_Nezáleží na tom, kdo je sličnější či krásnější,_

_důležitější je to, jestli lásku na jeviště umí přinášet._

 

Došel jsem až k Winry a políbil jí ruku. Stiskla mi jí na znamení radosti z mého příchodu.

"Edwarde! Konečně jsi tu? Kde si se zdržel?" vzpamatoval se Maity.

"Pan ředitel si vyžádal mou přítomnost," odpověděl jsem, Winryinu ruku stále ve své.

"Dobrá tedy. Když už jsi tady, zkusíte si druhé dějství, scéna 6. Cela bratra Vavřince…. tu svatbu," dodal, aby to všem došlo.

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Maity vypadal nadmíru nespokojeně. Někteří z nás se otřásali zadržovaným smíchem a čekali, co Maity udělá. Kupodivu nás zachránil smích z publika. Edův smích. Pár lidí se nejistě dívalo na Maityho a těkali do publika, aby našli toho, kdo se začal smát. Když spatřili Eda, který k nám mířil, uvolnili se a začali se smát taky. Jenže pak Ed udělal něco, co jsme nečekali. Přišlo mi to jako improvizace, ale znělo to tak opravdově, že jsem ztratila řeč a jen ho omámeně poslouchala. On mezitím stačil dojít až ke mně a jako šlechtic mě políbil na ruku. Automaticky jsem tu jeho stiskla a nehodlala ji jen tak dát pryč. Nejradši bych jí tam nechala už napořád.

"Konečně si dorazil! Kde si byl?" ptal se ho Maity. Ed s klidem odpověděl, že ho sháněl ředitel. Maity ho vzal jako uspokojivou odpověď a my mohli pokračovat.

"Druhé dějství, scéna 6. Cela bratra Vavřince! … ta Svatba!" upřesnil pro ostatní. My s Edem zůstali na jevišti a jediný, kdo se k nám ještě přidal, byl Armstrong.

"Začněte!" rozkázal Maity a my se rozešli na svá místa.

 

_Vavřinec: Kéž tento svatý děj byl nebi vhod, a budoucnost_

_nás netrestala žalem!_

_Romeo: Tak staň se! Amen! Ale jaký žal, ať sebehorší, vyváží tu rozkoš_

_jediné chvíle, kdy se na ni dívám? Jen ty nám požehnáním ruce_

_spoj, a smrt, jež lásku požírá, nechť dělá, co dovede!_

_Mně stačí, že je moje._

_Vavřinec: Tak prudká vášeň mívá prudký konec a stravuje se jako střelný prach_

_v polibku s ohněm, na vrcholu._

(Vstoupí Julie)

_Hle, slečna přišla! Jak je lehounká! Zamilovaný by se vozit moh na babím létě,_

_které vzduchem plyne, a nespad by. Tak lehounká je marnost._

_Julie: Důstojný zpovědníku, dobrý večer!_

_Vavřinec: Tvůj pozdrav splatí Romeo za nás oba._

_Julie: Též jeho zdravím, aby nepřeplatil._

_Romeo: Ach Julie, je-li vrchovatá tvoje jak moje slast, a dovedeš-li lépe ji slavit slovy,_

_navoň tento vzduch svým sladkým hlasem, vyřkni řečí hudby veškerou rozkoš_

_dosud skrytou v nás nad tím, že jsme se tak našli._

_Julie: Obsahem bohatší než slovy, cit se chlubí jenom sebou, bez příkrasy. Kdo spočítá, co má,_

_je pouhý žebrák. Leč bohatství mé lásky vzrostlo tak, že bych se nikdy nedopočítala._

_Vavřinec: Tak pojďte se mnou. Skoncujem to hned. Vás nechat o samotě radno není,_

_než sňatkem budete si přivtěleni._

 

Ozval se potlesk… Sice to byla jen jedna z dalších zkoušek, ale i tak jsme nejspíš byli hodně dobří. Všichni tři.

"Výborně! Výborně! Přímo jsem mezi vámi viděl jiskření! Bratr Vavřinec… chci říct pan Armstrong, byl taková váha, která to vyvažovala! Úchvatné! Myslím, že to by pro dnešek stačilo! Zítra bando!!!" rozloučil se Maity a s lehkým pobrukováním odešel. Zmateně jsme se na sebe všichni dívali. Takového jsme totiž svého třídního ještě neviděli. Nicméně jsme se co nejrychleji sbalili a odešli domů.

"Můžu tě doprovodit?" zeptal se naprosto zbytečně Ed.

"Určitě," usmála jsem se.

"A hele… naši miláčkové! Jdete domů?" ozval se za námi Mustangův hlas.

"Máš s tím nějaký problém Royi?" otočil se na něj Ed.

"Dávejte si pozor, ať se vám po cestě nic nestane…," naznačil a s křivým pohrdavým úšklebkem odešel opačným směrem než my.

"Co to mělo být?" zajímala jsem se.

"Varování? Sám nevím," prohodil Ed.

"Tak teď si přeju ještě víc, abys mě doprovázel. Docela mi nahnal strach," rozhodla jsem se být upřímná.

"Neboj… jsem tu s tebou," přitáhl si mě k sobě, chytil kolem pasu a vydali jsme se na cestu. Musím se vám přiznat, že jsem si to užívala. Cítila jsem Edovu vůni, jeho ruku kolem mého pasu, teplo, které z jeho těla vyzařovalo. Nechtěla jsem se už od něj odpoutat, mým přáním bylo zůstat už napořád takhle. Ale jako vždy, když něco chci, tak se mi to nesplní. Už jsme došli ke mně domů a my se museli rozloučit.

"Měj se… pozdravuj Pinako a … dávej na sebe pozor," zrozpačitěl.

"Budu," řekla jsem, dala mu pusu a zmizela v domě. Jakmile jsem za sebou zavřela dveře, svezla jsem se po nich na zem. Co jsem to udělala? Co mě to popadlo? Já se nechovám jako malá puberťačka! Zvedla jsem se a podívala se oknem, jestli tam ještě Ed stojí. Stál a díval se do okna. Poté se lehce usmál a zamířil domů.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Líbilo se mi Winry takhle držet. Měl jsem pocit, že ji aspoň trochu dokážu ochránit před neštěstím. Jenže my už došli k jejímu domu a museli se rozloučit.

"Měj se, pozdravuj Pinako a …," zarazil jsem se, protože jsem najednou netušil, co jí říct, "… dávej na sebe pozor," cítil jsem, jak moje tváře byly najednou teplejší.

Bože… když já se chci ztrapnit, tak pořádně, že jo. Čekal jsem, že mi rozloučení oplatí, ale opět mě překvapila.

"Budu," uslyšel jsem její hlas a následně cítil její rty na svých. Dokonale se jí povedlo mě vykolejit. Než jsem se na cokoli zmohl, byla v domě. Stál jsem tam jako tvrdý y a netušil, co dělat. Nakonec jsem se usmál a zamířil taktéž domů.

"Jsem doma!" ohlásil jsem svůj příchod mezi dveřmi.

"Edwarde! Konečně! Kde se pořád touláš?" vyhubovala mi máma.

"Byl jsem ve škole, pak jsme měli zkoušku a přišel jsem, jak nejdřív to šlo, mami," odpověděl jsem jí s klidem. Jen co jsem to dořekl, objevila se v předsíni máma a vyčítavě na mě koukala.

"Ahoj?" pozdravil jsem s notnou dávkou nejistoty. Máma se na mě ještě chvíli naštvaně dívala, pak se ale její výraz změnil na spokojený. Musel jsem jí obejmout.

"Koukám, že už nejsi malý dítě. Co Winry? Všechno v pořádku?" změnila dokonale téma. Za to jsem měl svou mámu rád.

"Všechno v pořádku… nevadilo by ti, kdybych si šel lehnout? Moc jsem toho nenaspal," usmál jsem se omluvně.

"Jen jdi, zlatíčko… promluvíme si ráno," pustila mě ze svého objetí a já zmizel u sebe v pokoji.

Po pořádné sprše jsem zapadl do postele a čučel do stropu. Najednou se mi nechtělo spát a ani nevím, jak dlouho jsem tuhle činnost provozoval, než mi ji narušilo podivné klepání. Znělo to slabě a v pravidelných intervalech. Ze začátku jsem nedokázal poznat, odkud to vlastně přichází. Jak se to stále opakovalo, došlo mi, že mi někdo hází kamínky na okno. Vyhrabal jsem se tedy z postele a přikradl se k oknu. To, co jsem viděl, mi málem přivodilo infarkt. K mému oknu, stejně jako u Winry, vedla dosti chatrná větev. No a na té větvi se teď momentálně houpala Winry! Okamžitě jsem otevřel okno a odstoupil, aby mohla dovnitř.

"Díky," řekla, když se dostala ke mně do pokoje. Asi bych měl říct, že to bylo tou nejneobvyklejší cestou, zvláště u dívky.

"Co tu vyvádíš? Zbláznila ses? Mohlo se ti něco stát!" začal jsem jí tlumeně vyčítat. Nehodlal jsem pokoušet štěstí a dát mámě vědět, že mám nečekanou návštěvu.

"Hele! Ty si mě taky neposlouchal, když jsem ti to říkala!" vrátila mi to.

"To bylo něco jinýho! Ty jsi holka a ty ….," nedořekl jsem. Políbila mě. Sekundu nebo dvě jsem byl překvapený, ale pak jsem se zapojil a převzal nadvládu. Jedna ruka ji automaticky objala kolem pasu, druhá se vydala po jejích zádech do vlasů, ve kterých ji následně začala vískat. Ani Winry nezůstávala pozadu. Když nám došel kyslík a lehce jsme se od sebe odtáhli, nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit. Byla tady, v mém pokoji, mojí náruči!

"Prudká vášeň mívá prudký konec….," citovala z dnešní zkoušky.

"Kašlu na to!" řekl jsem a znovu ji začal líbat.


	13. Splynutí dvou duší

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znáte, ten případ, kdy mozek chce to a prsty zase ono? A nakonec jsou to prsty, které vyhrají? Tak toto je právě ono... :)

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

Nevím, co mě to napadlo. Jednoduše jsem mu před domem dala pusu a utekla jako zbabělec. Pak jsem se dívala oknem, jak tam stojí a usmívá se. Já se taktéž usmívala jako měsíček na hnoji. Když odešel domů, vydala jsem se pozdravit Pinako.

"Už jsem doma!" oznámila jsem, jakmile jsem se objevila v obývacím pokoji. Pinako jako vždy pletla svetr nebo šátek, kterými pak při nějaké příležitosti dávala.

"Winry! Jsi v pořádku? Nic se ti nestalo?" strachovala se, zvedla se z křesla a objala mě.

"Jsem v pořádku, Edward na mě dal pozor," uklidňovala jsem jí.

"Je to hodný chlapec," řekla. Na to jsem neměla co říct. Byla to pravda pravdoucí.

"Půjdu si odpočinout. Pořád se cítím trochu unavená," omluvila jsem se a pokusila se dostat k sobě do pokoje, abych si mohla urovnat myšlenky, které se poslední dobou nemotaly kolem ničeho jiného než toho blonďáka, co mě doprovodil domů.

"Nemáš hlad? Uvařila jsem nějaké nudle, jak je máš ráda," zarazila mě Pinako v půli cesty. Téhle nabídce se nedalo odolat, a tak jsem přikývla a místo pokoje zamířila do kuchyně. Pinako mi nandala pořádný talíř, až mi přišlo, že to nemůžu sníst, ale opak byl pravdou. Měla jsem pořádný hlad. Pak jsem se konečně odebrala k sobě do pokoje.

S povzdechem jsem se svalila na postel a dívala se do stropu. Myšlenkami jsem se vracela ke včerejšímu večeru a dnešnímu ránu, vlastně i zbytku dne. Nevím, jak se mu to povedlo, ale nějak si mě omotal kolem prstu. I když, kdo by odolal jeho upřímnému pohledu medových očí, jeho úsměvu, který má vyhrazený jen pro vyvolené osoby (nejspíš jenom pro mě) a jeho ochranářskému objetí, kde se cítím v naprostém bezpečí před vším nepříjemným. Fajn… miluju ho… hrozně moc. Řekla bych, že už je na čase si to přiznat. Ale jsou je city stejné, nebo si se mnou jen hraje a jsem pouhé povyražení? Ne… to přece není možný. Edward takový není. Ale chybí mi. Nějak potřebuju vědět, že je tu se mnou. Samota se mi momentálně moc nelíbí.

"Ok… jdeme na výlet!" prohlásila jsem, když jsem vstala z postele. Opatrně jsem vystrčila hlavu z pokoje, abych zkontrolovala, jestli Pinako nechce jít na kontrolu do mého pokoje, ale všechno se zdálo v pořádku.

Potichu jsem tedy zase zavřela, hodila na sebe lehkou mikinu (taková zima venku zase není) a otevřela okno. Ovanul mě studený větřík, po kterém jsem se oklepala, ale v mojí cestě mě to nezastavilo. Pohlédla jsem na větev, která se natahovala k mému oknu. Přesně po té, kterou se Ed minule dostal ke mně. Tak já teď půjdu opačně. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a vylezla z okna na větev. Že jemně zapraskala ani říkat nemusím. Opatrně jsem lezla ke kmeni a modlila se, aby vydržela. Moje modlitby byly vyslyšeny. Konečně jsem zase stála na pevné zemi, jaký to super pocit. Nemyslete si, že jsem měla strach. Ani nápad!

Kradla jsem se stíny k Edovu domovu. V jeho pokoji se svítilo, což mi dodalo odvahy a jistotu, že tam je. Ze země jsem si sebrala pár kamínků, jen tak, pro jistotu jistot. Musela jsem vylézt na další strom, ale útěchou pro mě bylo to, že až ho překonám, budu u Eda. Ještě, než jsem se dostala k větvi, která vedla k jeho oknu, v pokoji se zhaslo. Že by o mně věděl? To je nesmysl…

Stejně mě to neodradilo a já lezla dál. Už jsem byla i na větvi, která rostla k jeho pokoji, ale nedosáhla jsem na okno, abych třeba jen zaťukala. Navíc jsem tu už nemohla být moc dlouho, začínala mi být zima. V tom jsem si vzpomněla, že mám v kapse mikiny nějaké ty kamínky. Opatrně, abych nespadla, jsem je vytáhla z kapsy a začala je házet na okno. Nic… nevím, jestli to neslyšel nebo jsem to házela s malou razancí. Házela jsem proto dál, ale on stále nic. V ruce jsem měla poslední kamínek. Jestli teď už neotevře, jsem v háji. S němou prosbou, aby se okno otevřelo, jsem kamínek hodila. Pár okamžiků na to, se odhrnula záclona a následně otevřelo okno. Cesta do tepla a k Edovi byla volná. Dostala jsem se k němu do pokoje a poděkovala. Jestli jsem čekala, že mě třeba obejme nebo něco takového, tak jsem se šeredně spletla.

"Zbláznila ses? Mohlo se ti něco stát!" začal mě polohlasně peskovat jako malou. Nehodlala jsem si to nechat líbit.

"Tak hele! Ty si mě taky neposlouchal, když jsem ti to říkala! Tak mi to nevyčítej!" vrátila jsem mu to.

"To bylo něco jinýho! Ty jsi holka a ty…." Nedala jsem mu šanci to dopovědět. Nemusí mi opakovat, kdo jsem. Já to vím. No, a abych ho umlčela, tak jsem ho políbila. Chvíli byl zaskočený, ale vzpamatoval se a přidal se. Konečně jsem zase byla v jeho náruči. Nejspíš jsem se na ní a na něm stala závislá. Nevadí…

Když se odtáhl, měla jsem nutkání něco říct. A nenapadlo mě nic lepšího než: "Prudká vášeň mívá prudký konec." Usmál se.

"Na to kašlu!" prohlásil a znovu mě začal líbat. Víc dravěji, majetnicky. Jako by se mě nemohl nabažit. Naprosto jsem mu podlehla a nechala ho se sebou dělat, co se mu zachtělo. Tuto noc jsem byla jen a jen jeho.

 

 Z Edwardova pohledu

 

Naprosto se mi poddala. A já si už konečně dokázal přiznat, že ta malá dívenka, kterou jsem znal od mala, vyrostla do nádherné holky, do které jsem se zamiloval. Jak to jen dokázala? Podmanila si mojí mysl, city, dokonce celou mojí osobnost. Panebože… jak já ji miluju.

Nenasytně jsem jí líbal, kde jen to šlo a kde jí kůži nezakrývala mikina. Naváděl jsem jí ke své posteli a její mikina byla bůhví kde na zemi. Musel jsem jí něco důležitého říct, a tak jsem přerušil svoje dobývání.

"Miluju tě," řekl jsem ty dvě nádherná slova. "Já tebe taky," zazněla její odpověď a to bohatě stačilo. Ještě než jsem jí povalil na postel, stáhnul jsem z ní tričko a ona mě triko od pyžama. Zkoumal jsem každý kousek její odhalené kůže a nenechával nic neobjevené. Zapomněl jsem zamknout, ale pochyboval jsem o tom, že teď někdo bude chtít jít do mého pokoje. Brácha se mnou moc nemluvil a máma mě nechá být. Vypustil jsem tedy veškeré myšlenky na okolní dění a zaměřil se pouze na Winry a její štíhlé tělo. Neměla už kalhoty, kdežto já stále ano. To se jí po chvíli přestalo líbit a byl jsem to já, kdo ležel na zádech. Pohodlně se mi uvelebila na břiše a jen se na mě dívala. Její pravá ruka se dotkla mé tváře, kde obkreslila kontury rtů a sjela na klíční kost, kam dále putovala kolem bradavek a k pupíku. Poté se vracela zpátky po mém boku. Když jí ruka doputovala zpátky k mojí tváři, sklonila se, a já myslel, že mě chce políbit. Místo toho, mě kousla do ušního lalůčku a pak zašeptala pár slov. Při tom se posunula dolní polovinou těla níž a dráždila mě tak skrz kalhoty. To bylo sladké utrpení. Bylo ještě příliš brzy na to, abych se zase ujal iniciativy, a navíc jsem byl zvědavý, co má v plánu. Vrátila se k tomu, co jsme dělali předtím - líbání. Byla snad ještě dychtivější než předtím. Nemohl jsem jen tak ležet a nic nedělat. Její vlasy mě lechtaly na tváři a moje ruce se dostaly k zapínání podprsenky. Jedním pohybem ruky se mi ji podařilo rozepnout a v ten moment jsem Winry zase povalil na záda. Jako typický chlap jsem si ji musel prohlídnout.

"Jsi nádherná… tak moc, že si tě snad ani nezasloužím…," řekl jsem.

"Hlupáčku… neříkej hlouposti a konej," zazněla její odpověď a já poslechl.

 

 Z Winryina pohledu

 

Pro nás oba to bylo poprvé, ale vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že jsme si souzeni. Ed byl jemný, netlačil na mě a neustále se strachoval, jestli mi neubližuje. K vrcholu slasti jsme vystoupali společně, setrvali na něm, dokud to bylo možné a pak museli zase sestoupit zpět. Ničeho jsem nelitovala a nikdy nebudu.

Usnula jsem v jeho bezpečné náruči a přála si, aby to nikdy neskončilo.

Probudily mě první sluneční paprsky, které se draly oknem dovnitř. Lehce jsem se zavrtěla v té teplé náruči a chtěla ještě spát. Jenže teplo bylo pryč, což mě donutilo otevřít oči a rozhlédnout se po pokoji. Ed stál u dveří, ruku na klice a nejspíš se chystal někam odejít.

 

_Julie: Už mi chceš odejít? Je dosud noc. To slavík zavzlykal, to nebyl skřivan,_

_kdo probodal tvůj přestrašený sluch. Má lásko, věř mi, byl to slavík, byl._

 

"Jen co si rozlepila oči, už jsi na jevišti? Nenuť mě ti odpovídat ve verších… tuhle pasáž moc neumím," pokoušel se z toho vykroutit, ale marně.

"Prosím…," udělala jsem psí očka. Rezignovaně si oddechl a odpověděl mi.

_Romeo: Ne, byl to skřivan, skřivan předjitřní. Slavík už spí. Hle, zlaté,_

_nepřející ty prsty dne, jak rozhrnují tmu._

_Julie: To není, není rozbřesk. Vím to, vím. Je to jen záření, jež spící slunce bezděčně vydychlo,_

_by dnešní noci ti cestou do Mantovy posvítilo. A proto neodcházej! Ještě zůstaň!_

"Chtěl jsem jenom skočit do kuchyně pro něco k jídlu a pití," ohradil se. Zamračila jsem se nesouhlasně, jelikož přerušil naši veršovanou rozmluvu. A mezitím, co to říkal, vrátil se do postele a lehl si ke mně.

 

_Romeo: Tak dobrá, dám se lapit, dám se zabít. Nebudu reptat, chceš-li tomu ty,_

_a budu říkat: Ne, to není ráno, je to jen sivý odlesk měsíce, a ne, to není skřivan,_

_jehož písně se břeskně obořují do nebes. Zůstat je sladko. Odejít je mukou!_

_Přijď, smrti, vítej z Juliiných rukou! Pojď, povídejme si! Vždyť není den._

_Julie: Ne. Dní se. Vzhůru!_

 

"Tak nejdřív mě prosíš, ať tu zůstanu a pak mě vyhazuješ pryč? Rozhodni se, co chceš víc… Já klidně odejdu, když mě tu nechceš, ale nezapomeň, že tohle je můj pokoj," provokoval mě.

"Mlč, ty prostý poutníče! Zůstaň tu se mnou a nikam nechoď…," zaprosila jsem tak roztomile, že mu nic jiného ani nezbylo.


	14. Ráno plné trapasů a omylů

Z Edwardova pohledu

Bylo to až omamující mít jí u sebe a vědět, že patří jenom mě. Líně jsem jí přejížděl po boku nahoru a dolů. Lechtalo jí to a mě to bavilo. Její jemné blonďaté vlasy byly rozprostřeny po polštáři a já se jich dotýkal, jak se mi zachtělo. Asi vám to přijde jako řeči od nějaký zamilovaný holky, ale tyhle slova patří mě. Bez jakéhokoli nátlaku, útlaku přiznávám znovu a určitě ne naposledy, že tohle krásný stvoření ležící vedle mě miluju jako nikdy nikoho. "Nad čím přemýšlíš?" vytrhl mě z úvah Winryin hlas.

"Jen tak mi myšlenky brouzdají kolem," odpověděl jsem.

"Vážně… řekni mi to," nadzvedla se na loktu a podívala se mi zpříma do očí.

"Přemýšlel jsem, jestli tohle všechno není jenom sen. Jestli se mi to zdá, nechci se probudit a jestli se mi to nezdá a ty tu nejsi, počítej s tím, že jsem za minutku na větvi u tvého okna," vyklopil jsem pravdu.

"Nikam chodit nemusíš, na větev taky nelez a nezdá se ti to. Jsem tady v tvém pokoji, vedle tebe v posteli," ujasnila to a mě to stačilo.

"Myslím, že tě dneska odsud nepustím. Bude ti to vadit?" nahodil jsem trochu jiné téma.

"Vypadám na to, že bych měla v plánu někam zmizet?" mrkla na mě. V té době už jsem zase ležel a díval se na ni. Skrz záclonu jejích vlasů prosvítaly paprsky slunce, které se draly do pokoje skrz okno. Venku bude určitě nádherný den. Možná Winry unesu někam na louku, vezmu sebou deku a uděláme si piknik. Zní to skvěle…

"Hele brácha, potřeboval bych …," vletěl do pokoje bez zaklepání Al.

"Co tu děláte?!" vypadlo z něj. Winry se schovala pod peřinu a já na bratra házel smrtící pohled.

"Mohl bys odejít? A příště laskavě klepej!" zavrčel jsem. Tohle nevypadalo dobře. Alphonse nicméně odešel, ale vzápětí bylo slyšet i mámu.

"Ale, co se děje? Ed ještě není vzhůru?" ozval se mámin hlas za dveřmi.

"Brácha je vzhůru a má dokonce i návštěvu," vyslepičil to okamžitě. Asi neslyšel o bratrském a sourozeneckém zapírání a pomoci.

"Cože?" divila se máma a vzápětí otevírala dveře ke mně do pokoje.

"Mami, mohla bys zavřít? Za chvíli jsme dole," řekl jsem, ještě než se stihla nadechnout.

"Proč? Ježiši! Winry! Pardon!" lekla se máma a hned za sebou zase zavřela.

"Tohle bude zajímavý," poznamenala Winry.

"Budu dole!" ozvala se ještě máma, a pak už byly slyšet jenom vzdalující se kroky. Zabořil jsem hlavu ještě víc do polštáře a přál si zmizet. Fakt se musím naučit zamykat, když tu někdo bude.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Ležet jen tak vedle Eda a dívat se do jeho medových očí, bylo něco, o čem jsem snila. No a teď se mi to dokonce splnilo. Přejížděl mi rukou po boku nahoru a dolů. Lechtalo to a já jsem měla co dělat, abych se nesmála nahlas a nedala tak najevo svou přítomnost. Pozorně jsem sledovala jeho mimiku v obličeji. Oči mu zářily radostí, na rtech mu hrál úsměv, ale přece jenom se mu přes tvář mihlo zamyšlení. Ještě chvíli jsem ho pozorovala, ale nakonec mi to nedalo.

"Nad čím přemýšlíš?" Aniž by přestal ve své činnosti, odpověděl mi.

"Jen tak se mi myšlenky brouzdají kolem a kolem." Nevěřila jsem tomu.

"Vážně, řekni mi to," musela jsem to vědět. Co když jsem ho zklamala? Co když se mu to se mnou nelíbilo? Co když mi to nechce přiznat, aby mi neublížil? Nadzvedla jsem se na lokti, abych se mu mohla dívat zpříma do očí. Byla jsem tak napjatá, že to muselo být poznat.

"Přemýšlel jsem, jestli to všechno není jenom sen. Jestli je, nechci se nikdy probudit. Ale jestli není a ty tu nejsi, počítej s tím, že jsem za chvíli na větvi u tvého okna," vysypal to ze sebe a mě se nehorázně ulevilo.

"Hlupáčku jeden. Nikam nechoď, na větev taky nelez, protože já jsem tady, vedle tebe v posteli," usmála jsem se. Nejspíš to potřeboval slyšet, bylo na něm vidět, že se mu trochu ulevilo. Lehl si zpátky na polštář, ale já ještě chvíli zůstala opřená o loket. Dívala jsem se do jeho upřímných očí a nemohla se vynadívat.

"Asi tě dneska nikam nepustím. Bude ti to vadit?" zeptal se náhle.

"Vypadám na to, že se chystám zmizet?" opáčila jsem a skláněla se k němu, že ho políbím. Když v tom…

"Hele brácha, potřeboval bych…," vešel do pokoje al naprosto bez zaklepání. Lekla jsem se a schovala se pod peřinu.

"Co tu děláte?" zeptal se. Dost banální otázka, díky níž jsem měla co dělat, abych nevyprskla smíchy. Nevím, jak se tvářil Edward, ale slyšela jsem jenom, jak Ala vyhodil z pokoje. Ještě jsem nestačila vystrčit hlavu zpod peřiny a dveře do pokoje už se zase otevíraly. Zaslechla jsem jenom Alovu poznámku o tom, že Ed má návštěvu.

"Cože?" divila se Trisha. Povylezla jsem zpod peřiny, aby mě aspoň trochu bylo vidět.

"Hned jsme dole mami," řekl Ed, ale bylo pozdě. Jeho máma se na nás otočila s otázkou Proč.

"Ježiši! Winry! Pardon!" a byla pryč.

"Tohle bude zajímavý. Hodně zajímavý," prohodila jsem a úsměvem na rtech. Ed nicméně vypadal, že se hodlá v nejbližší době vypařit.

"Budu dole!" ozval se ještě Trishin hlas. Tím bylo vymalováno. Nevydržela jsem to a vyprskla smíchy. A k mé radosti a spokojenosti nakazila smíchem i Edwarda.

"Tak pojď. Zcivilizujem se a vyrazíme dolů," zavelela jsem. Už jsem se zvedala z postele, když mě Ed chytil za ruku a stáhl k sobě zpátky na postel.

"Hele! Něco jsem řekla!" zavtipkovala jsem.

"Ještě chvíli…," zaprosil. To mi připomíná jednu důležitou poznámku, kterou si musím někam zapsat. Jakmile přijdu k Edovi do pokoje, musím zkontrolovat, jestli je zamčeno.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Ona se prostě začala smát. Nechápal jsem, co jí na tom přijde tak směšného, nicméně mě smích taky přemohl a začal jsem se smát taky. Celý to bylo absurdní. Počítal jsem s tím, že brácha do mého pokoje nevkročí. Vkročil a rovnou tu byla i máma! Tohle bylo na jedno ráno moc. Winry něco říkala, ale já jsem jí nevnímal. Pak jsem si všiml, že se chystá vstát. Chytil jsem jí za ruku a stáhl zpátky k sobě.

"Ještě chvíli…," žadonil jsem. Nechtělo se mi vstříc rozpačitému výrazu mámy. Oddaloval jsem to, jak nejvíc to šlo, ale Winry mě poté nekompromisně vykopla z postele s tím, že nemůžeme nechat mámu tak dlouho čekat. No chápete to? Ona mě vyhodila z mojí vlastní postele! Tak to dopadá, když máte ženskou v jedný místnosti.

Sešli jsme tedy dolů. Máma byla v kuchyni a vařila oběd. Nejspíš nás neslyšela přicházet, protože když jsem jí pozdravil, aby věděla, že jsme tady, lekla se.

"Paní Elricová, omlouvám se za to ráno. Víte já…," nedostala příležitost to doříct, mamka jí zastavila zvednutou rukou.

"Nemusíš se omlouvat Winry. Nic se nestalo. Měla jsem s něčím takovým počítat. Ale víš, co mi nejde do hlavy? Jak ses sem dostala, když jsem tě neviděla tudy projít?" nadzvedla jedno obočí a čekala na Winryinu odpověď. Sám jsem byl zvědavý, co jí řekne.

"No… já dveřmi nepřišla. Přišla jsem sem oknem v Edově pokoji… byl to takový impulz, víte?" začervenala se. Tohle se mi na ní líbilo.

"Čemu se ty usmíváš?" napomenula mě máma.

"To tě nikdo neučil zamykat?" obrátila svou pozornost na mě.

"Tak trochu jsem počítal s tím, že Al ke mně do pokoje nevkročí…," řekl jsem.

"Tak tys počítal… moc pěkné. Takže mládeži, dohodneme si pravidla. Ano?" zeptala se nás a my kývli.

"Fajn. Winry bude chodit dveřmi jako člověk a ne lézt po stromech, ty budeš zamykat svůj pokoj, když tu bude Winry přespávat, což mi připomíná, že by ses měla ozvat Pinako. Byla vyděšená, když tě ráno nenašla v pokoji," domluvila máma.

"Platí!" odpověděli jsme oba unisono. Přesto jsem se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že nám oběma hoří tváře studem a rozpaky.

"Jdu za babičkou… děkuji paní Elricová a nashledanou!" rozloučila se Winry a opustila kuchyň.

"Mazej se rozloučit…," pronesla tiše máma a mrkla na mě. To bylo znamení, že další kázání nebude a je ráda, že jsem s Winry.

"Mám tě rád," řekl jsem, dal mámě pusu na tvář a šel se rozloučit s Winry.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Nechci tvrdit, že jsem něco takového čekala. Spíš jsem očekávala pořádnou přednášku na téma zodpovědnost a tak. Ale Trisha vypadala, že to vzala v pohodě. Možná se mi to jenom zdálo, ale přišlo mi, že je schvaluje můj a Edwardův vztah. Takže potom, co jsme si ujednali ty pravidla (mimochodem jsem ráda, že tu nebudu lézt po stromě, nejsem si jistá, jestli bych na to měla ještě nervy), jsem se rozloučila a mířila za Pinako, protože tady mě přednáška na téma zodpovědnost nejspíš nemine.

"Winry! Počkej…," volal na mě Ed.

"Copak se děje?" rozhodně jsem nepočítala s tím, že za mnou ještě půjde. Myslela jsem si, že ho uvidím až po víkendu ve škole.

"Nerozloučil jsem se s tebou," doběhl mě.

"To to nepočká?" usmála jsem se. Už teď jsem ale byla v jeho objetí. Neodpověděl mi, místo toho si přivlastnil moje rty a nehodlal mě pustit.

"Nepočká to," odpověděl.

"Musím jít, Pinako mě čeká," odtáhla jsem se, ale přitáhl si mě zase k sobě.

"Nemusíš…," odporoval mi.

"Winry! Jsi to ty?" ozvala se Pinako od domu.

"Ano! Už jdu!" zavolala jsem zpátky.

"Vážně už musím," omluvila jsem se a dala mu poslední pusu.

"Utekla si," zkonstatovala Pinako, jen co se za mnou zavřely dveře.

"Neutekla… jen… jen jsem poslechla hlas svého srdce," plácla jsem.

"Tak hlas svého srdce…," Pinako nevypadala moc nadšeně. Spíš jsem z ní dostávala trochu strach.

"Ano… babičko… Já Eda mám ráda. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě zklamala, nebylo to schválně… jestli chceš, přestanu se s ním i stýkat…," vychrlila jsem.

"Ale děvče! Co tě nemá! Na nic takového ani nemysli!" zamračila se Pinako. Dívala jsem se na ní jako na blázna.

"Já myslela, že se zlobíš," kňourla jsem.

"Vůbec ne. Jen jsem chtěla vědět, co mi řekneš," usmívala se Pinako.

"Babi! Mám tě hrozně ráda!" objala jsem jí.

"Jsem ráda, že je to zrovna Edward. Už když jste byli malí, viděla jsem vás jako dokonalý pár," přiznala ještě Pinako.


	15. Půlka roku v tahu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddychová část... než přijde zase nějaké to vzrušení :)

 

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 

"Už jako malé jsem vás viděla jako dokonalý pár," tahle věta se mi pořád opakovala v hlavě. Babička už to tušila dávno, jen čekala, kdy se to stane. Ale jak by se zachovala, kdyby se to nestalo a já, chraň bůh, začala chodit třeba s Mustangem? Proboha, to by byl pořádně zlý sen. Ne, tohle by se totiž nikdy nemohlo stát… Ale co nikdy neříkej nikdy? Stejně je to hloupý přísloví… nemá cenu, abych si s tím lámala hlavu. Prostě si budu užívat toho, co teď mám, ne to, co bude. Až to bude, tak to bude.

"Jak pokračuje hra? Už víte, kdy budete mít premiéru?" zeptala se mě u oběda Pinako. "No, už máme skoro tři čtvrtiny nacvičený a Maity plánuje premiéru na konec června," odpověděla jsem. Páni, to už toho máme tolik? Samotnou mě to teď překvapilo.

"Kolikátýho vlastě už je?" zarazila jsem se. Nějak jsem totiž ztratila pojem o datu. "15. prosince."

"Cože? Už?" vyděsila jsem se. Jak to takhle mohlo rychle utíct? Ikdyž, člověk zapomene na různé věci, že? Ale aby mi utekl skoro půlrok tak rychle? To není možný.

"Babi? Co když tu hru zkazím?" položila jsem otázku. Určitě si říkáte, že je to naprosto banální, že přesně na tohle se ptá každý, ale nemůžu dělat, jako že se mě to netýká, když hraju hlavní roli?! "Winry… drahoušku. Myslím si, že pokud vám s Edwardem vydrží ta zamilovanost až do premiéry, budete tou nejlepší Julií a Romeem, jací na jevišti stáli," usmála se na mě. "Jenom do premiéry?" zamračila jsem se. "Pro efekt hry… kdybyste to jenom předstírali, nebylo by to tak impozantní a úchvatné. Navíc jsem si naprosto jistá, že ty a Ed jste naprosto nerozlučný pár," mrkla na mě. Trochu se mi ulevilo, ale stejně jsem se pořád cítila trochu nesvá.

Po obědě a hodině pokecu s babičkou jsem se s omluvou odebrala do svého pokoje, kde jsem zapnula notebook a přihlásila se na ICQ. Otevřela jsem si ještě internet a pojížděla mail. "Ajsko" poklidně nabíhalo a já promazávala zprávy. Spam, spam, spam… vždyť mám zapnutou ochranu před spamy! Tak jak to, že je tu pořád mám!?! Už mě to přestává bavit. Nebudu sem chodit a hotovo!

Po typickém zvuku typu  _Tidim_  mi na liště začalo žlutě blikat světýlko zprávy. Měla jsem tušení, kdo by mi mohl psát, ale i přesto jsem se zvědavě podívala.

 

_Blonďák_

_Zdravím sličnou lunu. Jak se máš v tento poněkud deštivý den?_

Deštivý den? Vždyť venku svítí slunce! Nebo před minutou to tak bylo…

_Světlovláska_

_O, drahý poutníče! Jak se asi mohu cítit, když nemůžu ven?_

Moc dobře vím, že odpovídat na otázku by se otázkou nemělo, ale přímo mě to k tomu svádělo… Navíc, kromě Eda už jsem měla na drátě už i Rizu. 

_Riza_

_Ahooj, Winry! Prosím tě, nevíš, co si máme naučit na další zkoušku?_

Riza má roli? Já měla za to, že je jako moje náhradnice… Že bych se spletla? Než jsem jí odpověděla, začala jsem hledat náš rozpis rolí. Mezitím mi už na počítači blikala další zpráva od Eda a Riza byla evidentně netrpělivá. Copak můžu za to, že to nemůžu najít? Skříň - nic. Sešity - nic. Učebnice - nic. Prohrabala jsem i všechny svoje šuplíky, ale nic. Zvedla jsem noťas a objevila soupis pod ním. Ani si nevzpomínám, kdy jsem ho tam dala.

_Světlovláska_

_Riz, podle soupisu si moje náhradnice? Proč by ses měla připravovat na zkoušku?_

_Riza_

_No jo! Já na to zapomněla! Co ty a Edward?_

_Světlovláska_

_Tak o tohle ti šlo hned od začátku? Takové chování se ti vůbec nepodobá…_

_Blonďák_

_Ven se může vždycky… postačí deštník přibalit._   _J Hrozně mi chybíš… nechceš se stavit? ;)_

_Světlovláska_

_Taky mi chybíš, ale byla jsem u tebe včera… co kdybys přišel ty?_  

_Riza_

_Promiň, ale když já vidím ty vaše pohledy, co si střídáte… jsem prostě zvědavá :D_

_Světlovláska_

_Co by mělo být? Nic… jsme kamarádi a zkoušíme spolu tu hru…_

_Riza_

_To ti tak uvěří holuby na střeše! Že už spolu něco máte? ;)_

Chvíle váhání nastala. Riza byla mojí nejlepší kamarádkou už od školky. Vždycky jsem jí všechno říkala, ale v tomto okamžiku jsem si nebyla jistá tím, jestli jí zrovna tohle chci říct.

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Výkvěty moderní technologie jsou úžasný. Nicméně mým jediným problémem je, že je až tak často nepoužívám. Co na to říct? Asi jsem divnej, protože všichni ostatní jsou na drátě pořád a já pro to necítím žádnou potřebu. Nemůžu ale zase tvrdit, že bych neměl počítač. Mám ho, ale doteď mi sloužil akorát k hraní různých her. Navíc jedinou sociální síť, kterou jsem měl v počítači nainstalovanou, bylo ICQ, které mi z těch všech, o kterých jsem už slyšel, přišlo asi nejlepší. A taky nastala ta osudná doba, kdy jsem ho po dloooooouhé době zase použil. Nejsem cvok, nebojte se.

Měl jsem tam pár lidí ze základky, pak nějakých z kroužků, co jsem kdysi navštěvoval a i mé současné spolužáky na střední. A hlavně Winry. Chodil jsem tam hlavně kvůli ní. Takže proto jsem tam taky dneska vlez.

Hodně lidí bylo online, ale já hledal jen jednu jedinou osobu pod přezdívkou Světlovláska. Matně jsem zahlédl i přítomnost Rizy a Roye, ale nějak jsem to neřešil… nebyl důvod.

Mou první otázkou bylo, jak se má moje sličná luna v tento mokrý den. 

_Světlovláska_

_Ooo, drahý poutníče! Jak se mohu cítit, když nemohu ani ven?_

Vypadá to, že si budeme psát v rýmech… teda, skoro rýmech. Ale to je jedno. Hlavní je, že si rozumíme, ne?

Asi vás bude zajímat taky moje přezdívka. No, řekl bych, že je možná i trefná. Nečekejte nic ve stylu Drsňák a podobně. Je to normální, divná přezdívka, kterou má skoro každý z nás. Blonďák, jméno mé! 

_Blonďák_

_Ven můžeš vždycky… dneska stačí jen deštník přibalit._ _Chybíš mi… nechceš se stavit? ;)_

Páni… to muselo vyznít hrozně… ale vrátit to už nejde… Že já radši dřív nemyslím, než jednám. Očekával jsem odpověď do 5 minut, ale ono nic. Že by se Winry urazila? Já jí musel naštvat! Edwarde Elricu, ty si vážně tupej ignorantskej pitomec, jaký na tomhle světe je! Proč si nevážíš té úžasné holky, kterou si získal?! Proč to všechno musíš tak zkazit. Proč…. ! A hele! Odpověď!  

_Světlovláska_

_Taky mi chybíš, ale byla jsem u tebe včera._   _Nechceš se stavit dneska ty?_

Jak rád bych utekl k tobě, ale dneska mám službu v kuchyni… Jsem vyloženě nadšenej. Ale tohle jí napsat nemůžu. Navíc… další člověk, co si chce psát… 

_Playboy_

_Čus Ede! Koukám, že zase žiješ moderní technologií! Co Winry a ty? Už si ji přefik???_

Omlouvám se všem dámám a slečnám, které si to přečetly. Určitě víte, kdo to je. No ano, není to nikdo jiný než Mustang. Roy Mustang osobně, dává o sobě vědět celému světu! Ten kluk se asi nikdy nenaučí chovat normálně. Ani převýchova nepomůže… možná holka… ale která by byla ochotná a schopná s ním vydržet? Žádná mě nenapadá… vy nevíte? Moment! Zeptám se Winry!

 

_Blonďák_

_Zlato? Nevíš, která holka by byla schopná to s Mustangem vydržet?_

Na odpověď jsem nemusel čekat dlouho. Byla rychlá, stručná a jasná.

_Světlovláska_

_Riza_  

_Světlovláska_

_Mimochodem… kdy že dorazíš?_  

Neodpověděl jsem. Proč? Pokoj byl prázdný. Mikinu jsem měl v ruce. Boty na nohou. Klíče v kapse.

A u Winryiných dveří.


	16. Odměna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Čas se krátí, našim hrdinům se Vánoce blíží a nastanou krušné časy...

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Netrvalo mi to ani minutu a byl jsem před jejími dveřmi. To, že musím projít kolem Pinako jsem nijak neřešil. Vlna adrenalinu ale pomalu klesala. Nicméně jsem zcela natěšen zaklepal a čekal, až mi bude otevřeno.  
"Ahoj, Ede! Co ty tady?" divila se Pinako, když mi otevřela.  
"Ahoj… jenom se musím na něčem dohodnout s Winry," zamumlal jsem rychle. Už jsem se totiž viděl nahoře a objímal ji.

"Aha… doufám, že nehodláš zneužít jejích citů vůči tobě k nějaké pitomé sázce," prohodila Pinako. Zarazil jsem se. Co to má znamenat? Copak si myslí, že bych byl Winry schopen ublížit? Vždyť je to Winry! Anebo o nás ví…?

"Já… nehodlám ji ublížit, babičko," ujistil jsem ji. Fakt to nemám v plánu. Pinako jen spokojeně a vševědoucně přikývla a pustila mě dál.  
"Pokoj víš, kde má…," usmála se na mě a zase zmizela někam do útrob domu. Páni… to bylo divný.

Ale nehodlal jsem to řešit. Potichu jsem vyšel schody a stejně tiše i vstoupil k Winry do pokoje. Byla zahloubaná do rozhovoru s Rizou na "ajsku", takže mě ani neslyšela vstoupit. Využil jsem toho a přikradl se za ni. S potěšeným úšklebkem jsem ji chytil za boky a trochu zlochtal.  
"Aáááá," vykřikla. Dostal jsem záchvat smíchu.  
"Zbláznil ses?! Málem jsem dostala infarkt!" hubovala mi a já se pořád smál jako blázen. Věř mi nebo ne, ale jinak to nešlo. Měli jste vidět, jak se lekla a zatvářila! To je nezapomenutelný! Už mi dokonce i tekly slzy z očí.

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Když jsem mu napsala, kdy dorazí. Už mi neodpověděl. Myslela jsem si, že si musel někam odskočit a odepíše mi potom. Mezitím jsem se bavila s Rizou. Holka jedna blonďatá, nezdá se. Zkouší ze mě vydolovat informace o tom, jak je to mezi mnou a Edem. Váhám… mám jí říct pravdu nebo zatloukat, zatloukat a zatloukat? Kdybych jí to neřekla, dozvěděla by se to od někoho jiného a to by bylo dost špatný.

 

_Světlovláska_

_Dobře… chodíme spolu_

A je to venku. Je to oficiální a za chvíli to bude vědět celá škola…

 

_Riza_

_Já to věděla! Proč si mi to nechtěla říct?_

Fakt chce slyšet pravdu?

 

_Světlovláska_

_Měla jsem strach, že ti to bude vadit…_

Tak… a ví to. Jsme kamarádky a taky by to měla vědět mezi prvními. Sice si myslím, že mi nedá pokoj, dokud jí všechno nevyklopím, ale to už je holčičí drbárna… Prostě to k tomu patří.

 

_Riza_

_Ty seš hloupá! Vždyť víš, že vám to přeju už… šíleně dlouho! Ale ve škole mi to všechno pěkně vyklopíš!_

_Světlovláska_

_Vysvětlím…_

Je to jasný. V pondělí mě čeká výslech na téma já, Ed a naše chození. Budu se muset obrnit pevnými nervy. Nepochybuju totiž o tom, že bude chtít vědět ÚPLNĚ všechno! Chápete, kam tím mířím?

Čekala jsem, že mi ještě něco napíše, a tak jsem koukala na monitor.

"Aaaa," vykřikla jsem najednou, když se mě znenadání dotkly dvě ruce a zlochtaly mě. Po mém výkřiku (určitě byl slyšet až na ulici) se za mnou rozezněl smích.  
Edward stál za mnou a smál se jako pominutý.  
"Ty ses zbláznil! Málem jsem měla infarkt!" peskovala jsem ho hned. Nic jiného si nezasloužil. Místo toho, aby toho nechal, mělo to naprosto opačný účinek. Rozesmál jsem ještě víc, skončil na zemi a dokonce mu začaly téct i slzy! Panebože, čeho já se ještě nedočkám…

 

S _větlovláska_

_Musím jít. V pondělí ti všechno řeknu._

Riza má bohužel smůlu. Mám v pokoji vetřelce a musím si s ní nějak poradit. Tedy až potom, co se trochu uklidní. V klidu jsem se odhlásila z ICQ a posadila se zpátky na svou židli. Dívala jsem se na Eda, jak se válí po zemi a mermomocí se snaží uklidnit. To bude ještě nadlouho… Ikdyž, dostala jsem nápad.  
"Budeme zkoušet?"  
V tu ránu je ticho a Edward se na mě kouká jako bych zešílela. Ale přesně tohle jsem chtěla. No nejsem já dobrá?

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Prohlášení o zkoušení mě dostalo. Přestal jsem se smát a vyděšeně jsem se na ni díval. Dělá si srandu? To nemůže myslet vážně. Ale jak jsem se na ni tak díval, vážně to myslela vážně.

"Ne."

"Co ne?" nadzvedla jedno obočí. V očích jí hrály jiskřičky.

"Nemyslíš to vážně…,"

"Ale myslím," ujistila mě.

"Winry… ne, prosím. Už dlouho jsem se na to nepodíval! Bude to katastrofa!" snažil jsem se jí přemluvit. Jakkoli… udělal bych cokoli.

"Tak si to aspoň zopakuješ," usmála se na mě.

"Neeeee….," zaúpěl jsem.

"Tak… vrátíme se ke třetímu dějství, páté části… Juliin pokoj."

 

_Julie: Už mi chceš odejít? Je dosud noc._

_To slavík zavzlykal, to nebyl skřivan,_

_kdo probodal tvůj přestrašený sluch._

_Za noci zpívá na granátovníku.  
Má lásko, věř mi, byl to slavík, byl._

"To už jsme ale zkoušeli, ne?" ujišťoval jsem se. V odpověď se zamračila a já radši pokračoval, jak mám. Stále ležíc na podlaze.

 

_Romeo:Ne, byl to skřivan, skřivan předjitřní._

_Slavík už spí. Hle, zlaté, nepřející_

_ty prsty dne, jak rozhrnují tmu. Své svíce_

_vysvítila noc a v mlží kol hor se na špičky už staví ráno._

_Když prchnu, budu žít. Když prodlím, zemřu._

_Julie: To není, není rozbřesk. Vím to, vím. Je to jen záření,_

_jež spící slunce bezděčně vydychlo, by dnešní noci_

_ti cestou do Mantovy posvítilo._

_A proto neodcházej! Ještě zůstaň!_

_Romeo: Tak dobrá, dám se lapit, dám se zabít._

_Nebudu reptat, chceš-li tomu ty, a budu říkat:_

_ne, to není ráno, je to jen sivý odlesk měsíce,_

_a ne, to není skřivan, jehož písně se břeskně_

_obořují do nebes. Zůstat je sladko._

_Odejít je mukou. Přijď smrti, vítej z Juliiných rukou!_

_Pojď, povídejme si! Vždyť není den._

_Julie: Ne. Dní se. Vzhůru! Prchej! Pryč a ven! Ba je to skřivan,_

_jenž tak hnusně zpívá, tak drsně,_

_falešně a skřehotavě. Skřivan prý sladce tóny_

_snoubit zná, však tento ne:_

_vždyť rozsnubuje nás. Prý s ropuchou si vyměňuje oči:_

_kéž s ropuchou by vyměnil i hlas,_

_když neumí než v peklo měnit nebe, den_

_ryčně zburcovat a vyštvat tebe!_

_Je ráno! Ráno je! Pryč! Odtud bez prodlení!_

_Romeo: Že ráno? Černá noc. Noc utrpení._

"Je to dlouhý…," zaskuhral jsem.

"Ale nebylo to špatný… na to, že ležíš…," mrkla na mě Winry.

"Zkoušíš mojí trpělivost? To nedělej," vrátil jsem jí to. Sesedla ze židle a sklonila se nad můj obličej.  
"Když mě to baví."

 

_Julie: Tak, okno, pusť sem den a život ven!_

_Romeo: Jen ještě polibek a sbohem! Sbohem!_

"Výborně!" zatleskal někdo ode dveří. Kdo jiný by to mohl být, než Pinako. Asi nám šla něco oznámit a nečekala, že nás najde uprostřed zkoušky. Já to taky nečekal a tý pusy jsem se nedočkal.

"Už aby byla premiéra! Hrozně se těším… mimochodem slyšeli jste o tom, že každou Julii prověří scéna na balkonu?"

Oba jsme se na ni dívali asi hodně blbě, když jí došlo, že jsme to v životě neslyšeli.  
"Nevadí," máchla nad tím rukou.  
"Nechcete jí dolů na svačinu? Připravila jsem pár sendvičů," oznámila nám a odešla.

"Tak jdeme, ne?" postavila se Winry. Já jsem pořád ležel a díval se na ni.

"A tu pusu nedostanu?" zkusil jsem to. Znovu se ke mně sklonila.

"Nevím, jestli si to zasloužíš…," podotkla. Dovoluji si říct, že chybně.

"Já jsem si jistý, že zasloužím."

"Vážně?"

"Vážně." A co myslíte? Přání bylo vyplněno.


	17. Jedeme, svištíme! A žádné zdržování!!!

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

O víkend jsme zkoušeli, a pak nás čekal týden ve škole. A že bude hodně náročný, nám došlo hned první hodinu. Učitelé šíleli, protože se blížily prázdniny. Zkoušeli, vymýšleli si testy na každou hodinu a do toho měla většina z nás každé odpoledne po škole zkoušku hry. Neustálé opakování toho, že jsme maturanti a tohle bychom už dávno měli znát, lezlo každýmu krkem. Bylo toho moc, nikdo se na nic netěšil, každý byl mrzutý a otrávený. Ani my s Edem nebyli v takové pohodě jako předchozí týdny. Skoro jsme se nevídali (školu a zkoušky nepočítám) a to na náladě taky moc nepřidávalo.

Maity nás péroval, jak mohl. Však sami uvidíte…

"Tak jo! Chorus! Na scénu! Projedeme si prolog a pak pokračujeme!" zavelel Maity. Ling se přišoural na jeviště a začal.

 

_Dva rody, stejně staroslavné oba -_

_jsme v krásné Veroně - svůj dávný hněv_

_zas ženou na nůž a zas občanova_

_v občanských rebeliích teče krev._

_Dva milující, pod nešťastnou hvězdou_

_z těch rodů narozeni, rodičům_

_smír vykupují křížovou svou cestou;_

_svou smrtí usmiřují s domem dům.  
Tu jejich lásku, smrtí znamenanou,_

_a záští, zuřivější napořád,_

_v němž staří po zmar dětí neustanou,_

_dvě hodiny vám nyní budem hrát._

_A jestli se vám příběh nezalíbí,_

_svou snahou nahradíme, co mu chybí._

 

"Výborně, Lingu! Romeo, Benvolio na scénu! Rozmluva vás dvou na náměstí! No tak, pohněte kostrou!" popoháněl je Maity. Kluci se celý vytřepaný dosoukali na svá místa a začali.

_Benvolio: Dobrýtro, bratranče._

_Romeo: Tak mlád je den?_

_Benvolio: Teď tlouklo devět._

_Romeo: Ach, jsem zarmoucen, a smutným_

_hodiny se zdají dlouhé. Byl to můj otec,_

_s kýms tu rozmlouval?_

Šlo to dobře, Edward mluvil přesně tak ztraceně a neurčitě, jak by měl a Maity byl spokojený.

 

_Benvolio: Byl. Jaký žal ti prodlužuje chvíle?_

_Romeo: Že nemám to, co by je ukrátilo._

_Benvolio: Zamilován?_

_Romeo: Ne_

_Benvolio: Rozmilován?_

_Romeo: Nemilován tou, kterou miluji._

_Benvolio: Ach, že ten Mílek, na pohled tak milý,_

_si může též tak ukrutnicky vést!_

 

"Stop! Nebylo to špatné, pánové! Doufám, že to bude stejné i na premiéře. Fajn… jako další… Sloth, Winry a Sciezska! Scéna tři, dějství první, pokoj v domě Kapuletových!"

 

_Kapuletová: Kdepak je dcera, chůvo? Zavolej ji!_

_Chůva: Vždyť při mém věnci, když mi bylo dvanáct._

_už jsem ji volala. - Beruško! Ptáčku! - Kde zas ta žába vězí? - Julinko!_

"Stop! Sciezsko, trochu se vžij do role. Dej do toho víc sebe a věř si. Nemůžeš takhle kňourat! Není tě vůbec slyšet!"

"Ano, pane učiteli!"

 

_Julie: Copak? Kdo volá?_

_Chůva: Milostpaní._

_Julie: Co poroučíte, prosím?_

_Kapuletová: Tohle jsem ti chtěla. - Běž, chůvo, nech nás chvilku o samotě_

_si promluvit. - Hej, chůvo, počkej, vrať se!_

_Buď raděj tady, poslechni si nás._  
Jak sama víš, má dcera už má leta.  
Chůva: Hned vám to povím, kolik je jí, na chlup.

_Kapuletová: Bude jí čtrnáct._

"Stačí! Sloth, jako matka jsi výborná. Winry, na poslušnou a později rebelující dceru to bylo fantastické! Sciezsko, tady paráda!" chválil nás Maity. Jak my toho ale měly pokrk.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Zkoušky byly krutý. Maity nás péroval, jak nejvíc mohl. Opravoval i primitivní chybičky. Já vím, chtěl, aby to bylo dokonalé. Ale my přece nejsme žádní profesionálové. Jsme malí, chudí studentíčci, kteří se chystají na pitomou maturitu, připravují maturiťák a ještě do toho ve volném čase zkouší divadlo pro ostatní! Zdá se mu, že toho máme málo?

Ale když to shrnu z mého pohledu, všichni jsme odvedli kus práce. Ling se zbavil koktání a přeříkávání a prolog pronesl přímo bravurně, pak tu byla moje scéna s Havocem, kterou nebudu komentovat, a holky, Sloth a ostatní… vedli si skvěle. Vážně. Vžíváme se do rolí a snažíme se neustále zlepšovat.

"Marcoh! Pojď přivítat hosty!" ozval se Maity. Všichni jsme ztichli a zaměřili se na střed jeviště.

 

_Kapulet: Vítejte, páni! Hle, co tanečnic!_

_A jediná z nich nemá kuří oko. -_

_Aha, mé dámy! Která řekne teď,_

_že netančí? Ta upejpalka jistě má kuří oka._

_Dostal jsem vás, dámy?_

 

"Stop! Takhle to nejde, Marcoh… není to procítěné. Rizo, Izumi! Pojďte sem. Budete chvíli hrát ty tanečnice, aby se Marcoh lépe vžil do svých slov. Pokračujeme!!!"

 

_Kapulet: Vítejte, páni! Hle, co tanečnic!_

_A jediná z nich nemá kuří oko. -_

_Aha, mé dámy. Která řekne teď,_

_že netančí? Ta upejpalka jistě má kuří oka._

_Dostal jsem vás dýmy?_

_Vítejte, páni! Taky býval čas, že já jsem nosil_

_škrabošku a doved hezounké dámě šeptat do ouška,_

_co ráda slyšela. Leč dávno, dávno tomu.  
Vítám vás, páni! - Muzikanti, spusťte!_

_A místo pro páry! A tančit, dívky!_

"Stačí… to už bylo lepší, Time… Jen tak dál. Zkus si třeba představit, když budeš sám, že je kolem tebe celý harém ženských. A pak si začni říkat tahle slova, ano?" poradil mu Maity.

"Budu to trénovat, pane učiteli!" slíbil Marcoh.

"Ed a Winry! Co po vás budu chtít? Seznámení na plese, nebo balkon?" přemýšlel nahlas Maity. Já osobně bych dal přednost radši plesu, ale bylo mi jasný, že to bude balkon.

"Víte co? Od každýho trochu… až skončíte, můžete jít domů!" rozhodl Maity. Ne, že by mě jeho návrh nějak extra nadchnul, ale lepší než nic.

 

_Romeo: Jestliže hrubou rukou, svatá ty,_

_tvou ruku znesvěcuji, za pokání_

_dva uzardělé poutníky, mé rty,_

_nech slíbat přečin mého dotýkání._

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče, jež dotykem_

_se mojí ruce klaní. Má ruce pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukoudání._

_Romeo: Vždyť světice má rty a poutník též._

_Julie: Leč jenom k modlení je oba mají._

"A teď ten balkon!" přerušil nás Maity.  
"Rovnou Romeo, Romeo?" zeptala se Winry.  
"Přesně tak." Podívali jsme se na sebe a začali.

 

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,_

_anebo, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,_

_a přestanu být Kapuletová.  
Romeo: Mám ještě poslouchat? Či odpovím?_

_Julie: Tvé jméno jenom je můj nepřítel._

_Tys jenom ty. Ty vůbec nejsi Montek._

_Co je to, Montek? Ruka ne, ni noha, ni paže, ani tvář,_

_ni jiná část, patřící člověku._

_***_

_Romeo: Beru tě za slovo. Nazvi mě svým, a budu_

_znovu pokřtěn. Už nechci nikdy víc být Romeo._

_Julie: Kdo jsi, ty muži zahalený tmou,_

_že do mých tajů takhle vpadáš?_

"Dost! Já nemám slov…," přerušil nás Maity. Naprosto jsme nevěděli, co jsme řekli nebo udělali špatně. Byli jsme zmatení. I ostatní spolužáci se na nás dívali s vykulenýma očima.

"Udělali jsme něco špatně?" sebral jsem odvahu a zeptal se.  
"Ne… tohle… tohle… bylo to dokonalé!" zajásal Maity. Koukal jsem na něj jako na cvoka.  
"Ty city, ta vášeň, vy dva… ta představa toho balkonu a celé té scény! Bravo! Bravo!" rozmluvil se Maity. Teď jsem byl mimo ještě víc než předtím. On nás jako chválil? Podíval jsem se na Winry, abych u ní našel odpověď. Byla na tom obdobně jako já.

"Udržte to do premiéry! To bylo… já nemám slov!" rozplýval se.  
"Ono se mu to líbilo?" promluvila potichu Winry. Pouze jsem přikývl na souhlas. Nějak mi nedocházelo, že to, co jsem právě odrecitoval s rosolovitýma nohama, mohlo na zkoušce sklidit takový úspěch.

"Jashine… Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Můžete jít…," opakoval dokola Maity.

Tak jsme se sbalili a vypadli odtamtud.  
"To bylo něco úžasného," houkla na nás Riza.

"Super! Jste bomboví!" poplácali nás po ramenou Envy, Wrath a Hughes.

"Vážně jsme byli tak dobří?" odmítal jsem tomu jakkoli uvěřit.  
"Jo… nejspíš jo!" odpověděla mi Winry s úsměvem.  
"To je šílený!"


	18. Maturiťák? My zapomněli!

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Ze zkoušky, jsem se ještě pořád vyjukaný vrátil domů. Pořád jsem tomu nemohl uvěřit. Winry mi to několikrát po cestě zopakovala, ale já se nechtěl nechat uspat na vavřínech. A ačkoli jsem na svém výrazu pracoval ten kousek cesty od Winry ke mně domů, aby to máma nepoznala, hned mezi dveřmi to poznala. Jak to ty mámy dělají?  
"Ahoj, Ede! Už si doma?" usmála se na mě, když jsem se objevil v kuchyni, abych ji pozdravil.  
"Co se stalo?" dodala vzápětí.  
"Ahoj… nic," dělal jsem jakoby nic.  
"Zkazil si písemky?" Záporně jsem zavrtěl hlavou. Jak jsem si jenom mohl myslet, že to před ní utajím?  
"Dneska na zkoušce… Maity z nás byl paf… Prostě jsme se mu líbili a vychvaloval nás až do nebes," vyklopil jsem to.  
"Ale to je skvělé! Co se ti na tom nelíbí?" radovala se máma.  
"Já nevím… asi to nechci zakřiknout," pokrčil jsem rameny. Máma mě objala a jásala mi do ucha. Její nadšení bylo nakažlivý, takže jsem se k ní po chvilce přidal taky. Asi jsem se potřeboval trochu uvolnit. Poslední dobou jsem si přišel krapet ve stresu. Zkoušky na hru, písemky ve škole… na nic jsem neměl čas.  
"A co maturitní ples? Pracujete na něm?" změnila téma a já mále zkolaboval. Úplně jsem totiž na to zapomněl. V tom shonu se ani nedivím, ale i tak… něco tak významnýho se nemůže přece vypustit z hlavy a nechat jen tak. Trisha na mě hned poznala, co se mi honí hlavou. Raději jsem nechtěl vidět svůj obličej - vyděšený a překvapený.  
"My… tak trochu jsme na to pozapomněli… ale určitě to bude skvělý!" usmál jsem se křivě. "Hm… mami, nevadilo by ti, kdybych šel ještě ven? Do večera jsem zpátky," vyhrkl jsem tak rychle, že jsem to musel ještě jednou a pomaleji zopakovat. Svolení jsem dostal a k tomu vzkaz k vyřízení. Měl jsem pozdravovat Pinako a Winry. Jak mohla tušit, kam se chystám? Asi to nepochopím do doby, než sám budu tátou. Panebože! Co mě to napadá?

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Jen co jsem se rozloučila s Edwardem, vpadla jsem domů jako uragán.  
"No tak, mladá dámo! Chovej se trochu slušně!" napomenula mě z kuchyně Pinako.  
"Promiň! Ale mám skvělou zprávu!" zářila jsem doslova štěstím. Pinako se na mě otočila a čekala, až budu pokračovat.  
"Dneska na zkoušce po nás Maity chtěl tu balkonovou scénu… byl z toho unešený! Vychvaloval nás do nebes!" pochlubila jsem se.  
"Vážně? To je fantastická zpráva!" sdílela mou radost i Pinako. Objala jsem jí kolem krku. Plná nevyslovené radosti.  
"A co na to Edward?" zajímala se. Trochu jsem ztuhla. Sama jsem si pořádně nedokázala ujasnit, jak se cítil. Občas na něm bylo tak těžké to rozpoznat.  
"Já nevím… přišel mi trochu v šoku a překvapený… nechtěl tomu uvěřit," odpověděla jsem po chvíli.  
"A co váš maturitní ples?" změnila babička téma k další závažné věci, kterou jsem vypustila z hlavy.  
Pokud jsem předtím ztuhla, tak teď ze mě byl kámen. Ale dostalo se mi vysvobození. Nebo jsem si to aspoň myslela. Někdo totiž zvonil. Pinako šla otevřít a já zůstala v kuchyni.  
"Ahoj, Ede! Winry je v kuchyni…," slyšela jsem babičku říkat. Co tu dělá Ed?  
"Dobrý den. Neruším, že ne? Mám vás pozdravovat od mámy," řekl a už byl v kuchyni.  
Nic jsem neřekla, jen jsem se na něj dívala a zvedla jsem obočí na znamení, že chci vysvětlení.  
"Zapomněli jsme na maturiťák…," vyhrkl. Dovoluji si poznamenat, že se tvářil mnohem katastrofičtěji, než bych čekala a rozhodně jsem očekávala mnohem tragičtější zprávu.  
"Právě jsem se na to Winry ptala…," prohodila jen tak mimochodem babička. Jenže já opět nevěděla, co říct.  
"Nevíš, jestli máme vůbec něco vymyšlenýho? Maity blázní jenom kvůli hře, ale my zapomněli na tak důležitou věc pro nás! Nejradši bych se na všechno vykašlal…," pročísl si bezradně vlasy.  
"Na to zapomeň, že bys skončil. S nikým jiným to hrát nebudu. A zpátky k maturiťáku. Jestli si dobře pamatuju, tak na starosti si to brala Riza s Marií Rossovou a Mustang s … už nevím. Tak bychom se mohli zeptat jich," navrhla jsem. Vážně jsem neměla nejmenší potuchy, jak to s naším maturiťákem je. A to dost špatný. Vždycky vím aspoň něco.

"Babi, omluvíš nás? Jdeme zjistit, jak to celý je… budeme u mě v pokoji," řekla jsem, vzala Edwarda za ruku a táhla ho ke mně do pokoje.  
"Jistě."  
Netrvalo to ani dvě minuty a zavřely se za námi dveře ke mně do pokoje. Pustila jsem Edovu ruku a zamířila ke stolu s počítačem.  
"Co jdeš dělat?" zeptal se mě Ed, stále stojící u dveří.  
"Napíšu Rize na ICQ… tak se nejrychleji něco dozvíme… Máš jiný nápad?" usmála jsem se.  
"To si piš," odpověděl sebejistě.  
"Jaký?" chtěla jsem vědět.  
"To bys nejdřív musela přijít ke mně, abych ti to mohl ukázat," opětoval mi ještě širší úsměv a mě začínalo být jasné, kam tím míří. Rozhodně jsem se ale nehodlala jen tak vzdát. Seděla jsem před počítačem a trpělivě čekala, až milostivě naskočí. V Edwardově přítomnosti byl pomalý jako šnek, ale jinak ne. Jak je to možný? Budu muset prohledat pokoj, jestli tu není nějaká štěnice nebo něco takovýho. Ale až budu sama.  
"Mám tu práci… asi si budeš muset chvíli počkat," odbyla jsem ho a konečně se věnovala pc, který naběhl. Jak už jsem byla zvyklá, tak jsem na liště měla ICQ, složku se školními věcmi a internet. Bez toho jsem nemohla pracovat. Konečně jsem zadávala přezdívku a heslo na přihlášení.  
"Jaký máš heslo?" ozval se mi u ucha Ed. Nadskočila jsem jako střela.  
"Málem jsem dostala infarkt! Příště už to nedělej… a neřeknu ti heslo, použil bys ho proti mně a prohledal mi historii, abys zjistil, o čem si s kým píšu. Na to zapomeň," odpověděla jsem mu, pyšná, že jsem to zvládla bez toho, aby mi zakolísal hlas.  
"Ani když budu prosit?" zkoušel to dál.  
"Ne. A otoč se!" nařídila jsem mu. Udělal to, ale pokoušel se podvádět.  
"Myslíš, že tě nevidím?" upozornila jsem ho. Ani jsem se nemusela otáčet, jeho odraz v monitoru mi ho celého ukazoval. Ach, ta optika.  
"Tak jo, už se můžeš otočit," dovolila jsem mu to, jakmile jsem byla přihlášená. Projela jsem seznam a našla Rizu. Zelená kytička svítila, a tak jsem jí napsala. 

_Zlatovláska_

_Ahoj! Rizo, nevíš, jak jsme na tom s maturiťákem? Máme něco naplánovaného, připraveného?_

Musela jsem počkat. Jestli to bude zpráva obsahující všechny informace, bude to rozsah malého slohu.  
"Máš v přátelích i Roye?" zeptal se mě Ed.  
"Nemám… a myslím, že ani netoužím po tom ho tu mít. Stačí mi to ve škole. Stejně si s ním nemám co říct. A navíc, ještě jsem mu neodpustila jeho chování z minula."  
Edward se zamračil. Nejspíš vzpomínal, o čem to mluvím. Já se pohodlně usadila na židli, opřela se a nechala se opájet tou báječnou vůní, která sálala z jeho oblečení.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Tak jo. Byl jsem v jejím pokoji. Zase. Ale místo toho, aby zjišťovala info o našem maturiťáku, jsem si chtěl užít tu vzácnou chvíli s ní. Tak dlouho jsme nebyli o samotě a pořád nám to něco kazí. Když to nejsou zkoušky, jak písemné, tak i ty na hru, tak je to zase náš maturiťák. Já to chápu, je to taky důležitý, ale i já mám svoje potřeby! Moment… to znělo divně, ale chápete mě, ne?  
A teď mi hlavou vrtá důvod, proč nechce Roye do přátel. Asi se vážně nad tím budu muset zamyslet. Protože mě to zrovna nedochází.  
Čekali jsme na odpověď od Rizy a já tak dostal možnost nad tím přemýšlet. Winry se uvelebila na židli a pozorovala monitor. Rozhlédl jsem se po pokoji a hledal další židli, na kterou bych se mohl posadit k ní. Všiml jsem si malé taburetky u dveří. Vzdálil jsem se a nevím, jestli se mi to zdálo nebo ne. Měl jsem pocit, že Winry nesouhlasně zabručela, když jsem zmizel z její blízkosti. Popadl jsem taburetku a vrátil se zpátky. Její vlasy mě zašimraly na levé ruce. S hlavou stále v myšlenkách na Royův přečin jsem si pramen vzal do ruky a začal si hrát.  
Chování z minula… chování z minula… blízká minulost nebo už je to delší dobu? Pokud vím, teď mezi nimi vládne vzájemná ignorace. Takže to musí být ještě dýl.  
"Ede! Máme odpověď!" zaradovala se Winry. 

_Riza_

_Ahoj! Zatím máme zařízenou kapelu, zamluvenej sál, výzdoba je na nás, ale to se ještě dohodneme co a jak. Nina zařídila vstupenky. Roy právě dává dohromady šerpy s Marií Rossovou (vcelku komický, měla bys to vidět) a to by mělo být všechno. Zábava bude na naší improvizaci…_

"Páni… improvizace. To zní jako něco, co naše třída neovládá," dovolil jsem si poznámku.  
"Nebuď tak sarkastický… něco vymyslíme."  
"To jsem zvědavý, co," řekl jsem prudčeji, než jsem měl v úmyslu.  
"Edwarde Elricu, ještě jednou si dovolíš pochybovat, vyhodím tě hned ven!" zamračila se.  
"Promiň, nemyslel jsem to tak. Jen netuším, co bychom mohli vymyslet. Vždycky jsme všechno plánovali minimálně měsíc dopředu a teď? Máme sotva pár dní…," ospravedlňoval jsem se.  
"Já vím… ale stejně to platí." A napsala Rize odpověď. 

_Zlatovláska_

_Mockrát ti děkuju… a neboj se. Nějak to zvládneme_   _:)_

"Ty seš na Roye pořád naštvaná kvůli tomu, jak tě urazil! Že je to tak!" svitlo mi najednou.  
"Cože?"  
"Nepamatuju si, jak to přesně bylo, ale určitě ti řekl něco v tom smyslu, že ti dělám osobního strážce…," zopakoval jsem. Kývla na znamení souhlasu. To kvůli tomu? Uznávám, že to nebylo nic hezkýho a navíc to bylo krátce po tom, co nám oznámili, že… a sakra… tak tady je zakopaný pes.  
"Na co myslíš?" přerušila tok mých myšlenek.  
"Už na nic… jen si občas říkám, jestli si tě zasloužím…," pokrčil jsem rameny. Nic inteligentnějšího mě nenapadlo.  
"Ty jeden pitomečku… a co si mám říkat já?" usmála se na mě.  
"Tak jo… měli bychom jít říct Pinako, co jsme zjistili," vstal jsem a rozešel se ke dveřím.  
"Stůj!" Strnul jsem na místě a otočil se zpátky. Co jsem řekl?  
"Odměna nebude?" zablýsklo se jí v očích.  
"Odměna? Jaká odměna? My se na něčem dohodli?"  
"Jo, telepaticky," vstala a přešla ke mně.  
"Aha… asi to ke mně ještě nedošlo… to víš, ty telepatický vlny jsou někdy tak zamotaný," pokusil jsem se o vtip.  
"Kdybys nekecal…"  
Konečně jsem se dočkal…


	19. Nějaký nápad?

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Po odměně ve formě polibku, po kterém Ed tak prahnul, jsme zamířili za babi se zprávou o našem maturiťáku.

Jen co jsem jí všechno vypověděla, požádala mě, ať koupím lístky.

"Už se těším! Určitě to bude úžasné!" usmívala se radostně a my jen strnule pokývali hlavou. Jak to celé dopadne, nemohl tušit nikdo z nás.

Pak jsme se s Edem ještě vrátili ke mně do pokoje a zkoušeli vymyslet, s čím bychom mohli zaimprovizovat. Nutno podotknout, že nás absolutně nic nenapadlo, tedy aspoň nic, co by bylo jakž takž normální, a nepovažovali by nás za totální šílence. Že bychom něco nacvičili? Na to nebyl čas… měli jsme necelý týden něco vymyslet… hodně krátká doba. Ed se válel na mojí posteli a já seděla na židli u počítače. Sem tam jsme po sobě hodili plyšáka nebo polštář.

"Měl bych jít… taky musím mámě říct o tom maturiťáku a dohodnout se s ní na počtu lístků," povzdychl si Ed a vstal z mojí postele, kde se doteď rozvaloval.

"Dohodnout na počtu lístků? Já myslela, že se bude kupovat lístek jenom pro ni…," zamračila jsem se.

"No, asi takhle. Jeden určitě bude pro ni, ale nevím, jestli nemá v plánu pozvat ještě nějakou svou kámošku, sousedku, a bůh ví koho ještě…," protočil oči. "… Měj se hezky a dobrou noc." Sklonil se ke mně a dal mi pusu na čelo a vzdaloval se.

 

_Julie: Dobrou noc nastokrát._

Neudržela jsem se a vypustila z pusy jednu větu ze scény po plese v zahradě Kapuletů. Edward se na mě otočil, v očích jiskřičky a ve tváři výraz, který naznačoval, že se dohaduje sám se sebou, jak mi má odpovědět.

"Ty jedna potvoro…," usmál se.

 

_Romeo: Stokrát tak zlá teď,_

_kdyžs mi ty, mé světlo, odešla._

_Jak školák ze školy jde milý k milé,_

_jako do školy však od ní zasmušile._

"Nechci být jako Maity, ale vážně se lepšíš," mrkla jsem na něj rozpustile. On se jen zakřenil, naposledy mávnul a odešel z mého pokoje. Nezbývalo mi nic jiného, než se taky pomalu uložit ke spánku. Předtím jsem se ještě vysprchovala, rozloučila s Pinako a až poté zalezla do pokoje.

Kdo ví, jak to dopadne zítra ve škole.

 Z Edwardova pohledu

 Zkouší mě. Zkouší, jestli si pamatuju svá vlastní slova, která jí mám říct na jevišti. Nejhorší je, že si na ně vždycky nevědomky naběhnu sám. Ach jo. Buď pořád ve střehu… super rada od Maityho. Pomalu zjišťuju, že se to vyplácí. Ale být ve střehu pomalu 24hodin denně? To nejde… nezvládám to. Aspoň když spím, tak si musím dát voraz. Jinak by ze mě byla za chvíli chodící zombie.

 

_Romeo: Stokrát tak zlá teď,_

_kdyžš mi ty, mé světlo, odešla._

_Jak školák ze školy jde milý k milé,_

_jako do školy však od ní zasmušile._

Znovu jsem si zopakoval ta slova a uvědomil si, kolik v nich je pravdy. Shakespeare musel být vážně génius…

"Ede? Edwarde? Jsi to ty?" ozvala se z kuchyně máma, jen co jsem otevřel dveře.  
"Ano! Hned jsem tam!" Shodil jsem ze sebe bundu, dal jí na věšák a odebral se za mámou do kuchyně.

"Ahoj, mami."

"Tak co jste zjistili?"

"No, sál i kapelu máme zamluvenou, Roy s Marií dávali dneska dohromady šerpy, co přišly, Nina zařídila vstupenky. Jediný, co nám zbývá je výzdoba a vymyslet nějakou zábavu, která bude na naší improvizaci…" konec jsem trochu zdramatizoval.

"Tak výzdoba bude pro vás hračka… ale co zábava? Přišli jste na něco?" sledovala mě pozorně.  
"Vůbec nic… zítra to probereme ve třídě a uvidí se. Jistý je, že nacvičit nic nestihneme… ples máme už za týden!" došlo mi a od té chvíle jsem se začal cítit strašně frustrovaně. Jako by na mě teprve teď dolehla pravda. Týden… jen sedm dní zbývá do našeho velkého dne. Maturitní ples máme přece jen jednou v životě. Máma se na mě shovívavě dívala, jako by tušila, jak se cítím.

"Jestli ti to nebude vadit, šel bych si lehnout," usmál jsem se na ní omluvně.

"Jen jdi." Dal jsem jí pusu na tvář a odešel k sobě do pokoje. Tam jsem se rozvalil na posteli a koukal do stropu. Asi jsem si myslel, že tam najdu odpověď nebo nápad na zábavu. Místo toho jsem usnul.

Ráno by krušné. Podařilo se mi zaspat, zjistil jsem, že jsem spal v tom, co jsem měl celý včerejšek a navíc nejsem osprchovaný.  
Takže jsem vyletěl z postele, pokoje a zaplul do sprchy, odtud jen s ručníkem kolem pasu zase do pokoje, naházel na sebe nějaké věci, sbalil tašku, špinavé prádlo nechal na hromádce za postelí - uklidím to, až přijdu - popadl tašku, vykašlal se na snídani, rozloučil se s mámou a upaloval do školy. Přiběhl jsem pod jednou parou a zhroutil se do lavice a nechtěl nic řešit. Jenže to nebylo možné. Vládl tam všeobecný ruch a chaos.

"Kde se touláš, chlape?" uhodil na mě Roy, který se odpoutal od Rizy a poctil mě svou přítomností. Moment… odpoutal od Rizy? Vážně jsem viděl jeho ruce kolem jejího pasu? Nedocházelo mi to a zdálo se mi to absurdní. Že bych si toho nevšiml? Blbost!

"Zaspal jsem…," zabručel jsem stále ztracen ve svých úvahách.  
"Nestává se ti to často?" dobíral si mě.

"Nech si to."

"Já jen, že si poslední dobou takový… nedůtklivý."  
"Cože? Neříkají tohle většinou holky?" dobíral jsem si ho pro změnu zase já. Neodpověděl mi na to, protože do třídy přišel Maity. Všichni jsme ztichli, nebo to bylo šokem, který jeho příchod způsobil. Vůbec jsme ho totiž neměli mít.

"Prosím o klid, třído. Vaše dnešní vyučování se ruší… Nicméně! Neznamená to, že se sbalíte a jdete domů. Zůstanete tady a budete vymýšlet zábavu na váš maturitní ples. A předem vás upozorňuju, že odtud neodejdete, dokud to nebude vymyšlené…," pohrozil nám. A svůj efekt to mělo. Sesedali jsme si do skupinek a začali diskutovat.

Nebudu vám lhát, nikam to nevedlo. Ze začátku padaly dobrý nápady, ale patřily do kategorie, na které bychom potřebovali minimálně měsíc na secvičení, aby to bylo dokonalé a my to chtěli dokonalé, takže to hned padlo. Čím dýl jsme nad tím uvažovali, tím víc padaly absurdnější, nemyslitelnější a nejšílenější nápady. A já už to nevydržel.  
"Tak jim prostě ukážeme něco ze hry. Kapuleti by se mohli poprat s Monteky na náměstí, pak by tam byl ples, rozhovor v zahradě a dost!" pronesl jsem naštvaně.

Třída mlčela a dívala se na mě. Bylo mi to jedno. Bolela mě hlava, zadek od tvrdé židle a hlavně mě to tam už nebavilo.

"To není špatný nápad," ozvalo se někde ze zadní části třídy. Nevím, kdo to řekl a nechtěl jsem to zjišťovat. Chtěl jsem pryč.

"To jako vážně chcete ukazovat, co umíme, ještě než to bude mít premiéru?" zamračil se Roy.  
"Máš snad lepší nápad?" ozvala se Winry. A sakra… dneska jsem ji ani nepozdravil, musím se jí pak omluvit. Doufám, že se na mě moc nezlobí.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 Přiletěl do třídy jako vítr, zhroutil se do lavice a ani mě nepozdravil… Nevím, jestli mám být naštvaná nebo se strachovat, co se mu stalo. Ať tak či onak, zjistím to. I kdybych za ním měla jít a vyptávat se ho jako u výslechu.

Do třídy pro změnu chvíli po Edovi vpadl Maity. Dost nečekaně, řekla bych. Ale důvod jeho návštěvy se zjistil záhy. Šlo o náš maturák a on chtěl vědět, co bude za zábavu.

Jak to mámě vědět, když jsme se poslední dobou nezabývali ničím jiným, než tou hrou? Mračila jsem se na Maityho a chtěla mu tohle říct pěkně od plic. Ale na druhou stranu jsem ho chápala, nechtěl škole udělat ostudu. Jenže teď šlo o nás a naši pověst, kterou máme ve škole.

Maturitní ples je něco jako přehlídka toho, jak jsme jako třída schopní týmové práce, trpělivosti a spolupráce. Což se zatím moc neukázalo. Část nás nacvičovala hru, zbytek se snažil zařídit maturák.

Když Maity vyřkl své rozhodnutí ohledně našeho odchodu domů, bylo mi to jasné. Prostě musíme něco vymyslet, i kdyby to byla totální kravina a pitomost. Jenže nikoho nic slušnýho a kloudnýho nenapadalo a já začínala propadat panice. S Edwardem se nám taky nepodařilo nic vymyslet, ale momentálně je nás víc, tak bychom k něčemu mohli dojít, ne?

"Tak jim ukážeme něco ze hry. Kapuleti s Monteky se poperou na náměstí, zatančíme si na plese a pak si pokecáme pod balkonem v zahradě a to by jim mohlo stačit…," postřehla jsem Edův návrh. Neznělo to špatně. Popravdě to bylo to nejideálnější, co mohlo padnout. A ještě někdo měl stejný názor jako já.

"To je pitomost! Proč jim budeme ukazovat něco, co neviděli v celku?" protestoval Roy. No jasně, kdo jiný. Ukážeme jim kousek, aby věděli, že se mají na co těšit, ty pitomče… posílala jsem k němu hypnotickým pohledem, který jsem mu častovala. Byl to vždycky takový zmetek?

"Máš snad lepší nápad?" nevydržela jsem to a štěkla na Roye. Zmlknul, ale díval se na mě vražedným pohledem.

"Připraví se nebo se dodělají kostýmy, které budou potřeba, pořádně se vypulují řeči… možná se udělá nějaká scéna, ale nemusela by. Mohli bychom to nechat na fantazii ostatních. Jen nevím, jestli by nebyl před každou scénou potřeba někdo, kdo by seznámil s tím, co se bude odehrávat. Pro lepší představu diváků, samozřejmě…," dala jsem se do řeči a ostatní poslouchali. Zahlédla jsem souhlasné pokývání hlavou, ale žádnou negativní poznámku. Vypadalo to, že návrh byl přijat převážnou většinou.

"S tím souhlasím!" ozval se Maity. "O víkendu můžete začít… od rána. Běžte domů," propustil nás učitel. Sebrali jsme si svoje saky paky a vypadli, než si to rozmyslí.

Zahlédla jsem Eda, jak si to míří dolů do suterénu. Rozloučila jsem se s Rizou a vydala se za ním. Vypadal, že potřebuje nutně zvednout náladu.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 Geniální Winry! Geniální! Děkoval jsem jí, že pochopila a přebrala mojí myšlenku. Přesně vysvětlila to, co bylo třeba. A když nás Maity se spokojeným úsměvem konečně propustil, vypařil jsem se do klubovny. Domů se mi ještě nechtělo.

V klubovně bylo příjemné ticho. Nikdo tam nebyl a pochybuju, že tam chodil někdo jiný než já nebo Winry. O více vlastnících klíče jsem neměl tušení.

Hodil jsem tašku někam na stranu a sedl si do křesla, lehce houpacího křesla. V tuto chvíli mi to naprosto vyhovovalo. Ale nezůstal jsem sám dlouho. Někdo sem přišel taky. Cinkly klíče, bouchla taška o zem a postřehl jsem tři kroky ke křeslu, kde jsem seděl.  
"Ahoj… jak se máš?" skláněla se nade mnou Winry.  
"Ahoj… dneska nějak přešle… Promiň, že jsem tě ráno nepozdravil, nějak jsem si to neuvědomil…," omluvil jsem se hnedka z fleku.

"V pořádku… všimla jsem si, že se něco děje. Řekneš mi to?" obešla křeslo a sedla si mi na klín. Instinktivně jsem si ji stáhl k sobě blíž a vdechoval vůni jejích vlasů. Pomalu jsem se uklidňoval.  
"Sám pořádně nevím… Zaspal jsem, nestíhal, nesnídal a asi mám nervy na pochodu z toho maturiťáku…," rozpovídal jsem se. Měl jsem oči zavřené, pravá ruka držela Winry v pase a blízko u mě, levá ji hladila po zádech.

"To bude v pořádku…," odtáhla se, aby mi viděla do obličeje.

Medová se vpíjela do blankytně modré a zpátky.  
"Co já bych dělal, kdybych tě neměl…," neuvědomil jsem si, že to říkám nahlas.

"Zešílel," usmála se a dala mi cudnou pusu.  
"To nebyla pusa," zaprotestoval jsem. Ušklíbla se na mě, ale zopakovala to. Tentokrát jsem to měl pod kontrolou.

"Zamkla jsi?" zeptal jsem se jí, když nám došel vzduch.  
"Ano… proč?"

"Jen tak… pro jistotu," odpověděl jsem a znovu se zmocnil jejích rtů. Moje duše, emoce a vnitřní systém se vrátily zpátky do rovnováhy, tak jak to mělo být. A další den vem čert.


	20. Jsem tak trochu zpožděný

 

Z Winryina pohledu  
 

Choulila jsem se mu v náruči na pohovce, která v klubovně byla. Rudá až za ušima přiznávám, že pouze pod dekou. Naše oblečení bylo kdesi na zemi.

Ed mi kreslil prstem po zádech různé klikyháky a já měla na tváři blažený úsměv.

"Neměli bychom jít? Aby nás tu zase nezamkli…," porušila jsem panující ticho. Ed cosi nesouhlasně zabručel a dál mi kreslil po zádech.

"Jsem rád, že si dotáhla mojí vyřčenou myšlenku do konce… já už na to neměl sílu," ozval se po chvíli.

"To nic nebylo… tušila jsem, kam tím míříš… popravdě jsem začínala uvažovat o něčem podobným," odpověděla jsem. Cítila jsem jeho úsměv, i když jsem ho neviděla.

"Hm… Winry…?"

"Jo?"

"Vím, že je možná pozdě, ale šla bys se mnou na maturák?" vysoukal ze sebe. Zpozorněla jsem, sedla si a podívala se mu do očí. Připadal mi… vyděšený? Asi jo.

"Já myslela, že je to jasný… Bez velkých pochyb ANO!" usmála jsem se. Na jeho tváři se rozzářil široký úsměv. Co si myslel? Že ho odmítnu? Jak bych mohla? Vždyť bez sebe nedáme pomalu ani ránu…

"Už jsem se bál, že mě odmítneš…," oddychl si.  
"Blbečku… to bych ti přece nemohla udělat," pohladila jsem ho po tváři. "Jenže bychom vážně měli jít," dodala jsem a zvedla se.

"Neee," zaskuhral Ed, ale začal se oblékat.

"Jen nevím, kdy o víkendu se tu máme sejít a začít…," zamyslela jsem se nahlas. Přemýšlela jsem nad tím už nějakou dobu. Podívala jsem se na Edwarda s očekáváním, že mi odpoví. Místo toho jsem ho načapala, jak jen tak v trenkách stojí uprostřed klubovny a zírá na mě tím svým hladovým pohledem.  
Taky jsem ho sjela pohledem. Kdy se vám naskytne volná chvilka, aby si ho člověk pořádně prohlídnul? Vypracované tělo plné svalů, jeho nyní rozpuštěné slámové vlasy s medovým pohledem… může být něco lepšího a nádhernějšího? Řekla bych, že je to zhola nemožné. Ale jsem ráda, že tohle tělo a on, patří zrovna mně.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Jak mi ona vždycky dokáže zvednout náladu? Chtěl bych znát její kouzlo… ale to by mě to pak nezajímalo. Tak jo, nechci to vědět. Jenom chci, aby tohle nádherný stvoření bylo jenom moje. Stejně jako Julie Romeova.

Když se zvedla z pohovky a přerušila tak mojí okružní jízdu po jejích zádech, ani v nejmenším se mi to nelíbilo. Neměl jsem ještě v plánu nikam chodit, ale raději jsem se taky začal oblékat. Nevím, jak bych tentokrát vysvětloval mámě a Pinako, proč zase přespáváme ve škole.

Winry si mezitím posbírala všechny své věci a oblékala se. Využil jsem toho a sledoval ji. Ty její ladné křivky, dlouhé blonďaté vlasy až do pasu a modré oči jako samo nebe. Nemohl jsem z ní spustit oči. A taky mě při tom nachytala. Ani jsem to nepostřehnul a dál se díval, jak její útlé tělo zakrývají kusy oblečení.  
"Přestaň mě sledovat a oblíkej se," probral mě až její hlas. Dívala se na mě, v očích jiskřičky pobavení a ještě něčeho, celá obléknutá.  
"Ty to taky děláš!" vrátil jsem jí to.

"Jenže na rozdíl o tebe jsem už oblečená," ušklíbla se. Pravda, stál jsem tam jen v trenkách a kalhotami v ruce. Rychle jsem to na sebe naházel a následoval ji z klubovny a školy pryč.

Víkend se před námi zjevil jako duch. Zvláštní přirovnání, ale nic lepšího mě nenapadlo. V jednu dobu byla půlka týdne a najednou sobota ráno, něco málo po sedmé ranní. Zívající jsem se odebral do kuchyně, již oblečen na cestu do školy, vzal si housku, upil něčeho k pití a odešel.

Ve škole jsem byl mezi prvními. Winry jsem nikde neviděl, a tak jsem se posadil do třetí řady, vytáhl zmuchlaný scénář a opakoval si scény z plesu a zahrady. Lidi se tam pomalu začínali trousit. Nějak jsem přestal vnímat a probralo mě až dloubnutí do žeber.

"AU! Co je?!" otočil jsem se na Havoca a v očích měl vražedný výraz.

"Maity…," pronesl polohlasně.  
"Co s ním?" nechápal jsem. Havoc jen kývl směrem k jevišti a já se tam podíval. Maity pod jevištěm propaloval mojí osobu v ne příliš dobré náladě a Winry netrpělivě postávala nad ním. Nedocházelo mi, co se po mě chce.

"Pane Elricu, hodláte ještě dnes vstát a předvést, jak brilantně ovládáte text?" pronesl směrem ke mně Maity. Teprve teď jsem si naplno uvědomil, že zdržuju! Natolik jsem se ponořil do studie textu, že jsem nevnímal rozmluvu, kterou nám učitel věnoval. Sakra…

"Promiňte… trochu jsem se zapomněl," omluvil jsem se, vstal a mířil si to za Winry. Bylo na ní vidět, že stěží zadržuje smích.

"Bez scénáře," upozornil mě Maity, když jsem kolem něho procházel. Nechal jsem ho tedy na sedadle první řady a vystoupal na jeviště.

"Pro pana Elrica zopakuju, co po něm chci. Předveďte setkání Julie a Romea na plese v domě Monteků. A prosil bych se všemi emocemi." Kývl jsem a zaznamenal tichý smích od ostatních. No co? Stane se každému, že zapomene vnímat.

 

_Romeo Julii: Jestliže hrubou rukou, svatá ty,_

_tvou ruku znesvěcuji, za pokání_

_dva uzardělé poutníky, mé rty,_

_nech slíbat přečin mého dotýkání._

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče,_

_jež dotykem se mojí ruce klaní._

_Má ruce pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukoudání._

_Romeo: Vždyť světice má rty a poutník též._

_Julie: Leč jenom k modlení je oba mají._

_Romeo: Mé prosí tvé: "Co ruce učiň též." Vyslyš je, svatá, ať si nezoufají._

_Julie: Světice mlčí, prosbu splňujíc._

_Romeo: Jen mi ji splň a nemluv přitom nic._

_Políbí ji..._

_Teď všechen hřích z mých rtů je tvými sňat._

_Julie: Leč na mých je tvého hříchu tíha.  
Romeo: Mám je té tíhy zbavit? Ach, jak rád! Vrať mi můj hřích!_

_Julie: Líbáte jako kniha._

"To mi nemusíš říkat dvakrát," řekl jsem jen pro ni. Pokusil jsem se dle Maityho rady, dát do toho emoce, které byly přípustné, aby se objevily. Přiznám se, že když jsem říkal, že ji velmi rád zbavím hříchu, který jsem jí dal na rty, radoval jsem se jako malý kluk. Mohl jsem jí dát dvě pusy za sebou!

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Když jsem dorazila do školního sálu, byli jsme tak skoro všichni. Bloudila jsem očima po ostatních a snažila se najít Edwarda. Objevila jsem ho ve třetí řadě s nohou před nohu a scénářem v ruce. Nevnímal, a tak jsem si za něj dala pouze věci a vylezla na podium k Rize. Ještě než dorazil Maity, stihla mi prozradit, že se dala dohromady s Mustangem. Zůstala jsem na ni málem zírat s otevřenou pusou. Ona se s tím idiotem fakt dala dohromady! S prašivým zmetkem, který mi vyhrožoval, nenávidí mě a Eda a já mu nevěřím ani nos mezi očima…. Ale co, je to její volba a věděla jsem už dávno, že o něj má zájem. Třeba když jsou sami, není takovej šmejd, jako normálně.

Maity dorazil pár minut po Rizině sdělení. Díky bohu mi tak pomohl to na chvíli vypustit z hlavy. Měli jsme s Edem začít scénou na plese, pak by se kluci předvedli v bitce na náměstí a končilo by se scénou na balkoně. K tomu bychom poté dostali rady ohledně toho, co bychom měli na svém výrazu zlepšit a co naopak nedělat.

"Takže začneme! Edwarde, na scénu!" zavolal Maity. Jenže Ed nereagoval a dál v ruce držel scénář.

"Edwarde!" zopakoval Maity. Jenže ono zase nic. Havoc, který seděl vedle Eda, to nevydržel a dloubnul ho do žeber. Au… muselo to bolet, viděla jsem, jak Ed zkřivil obličej.

"AU! Co je?" otočil se na kamaráda. Havoc kývl směrem ke mně a jevišti a Ed se nechápavě podíval. Byl úplně mimo. Začaly mi cukat koutky, ale snažila jsem se ovládnout.  
"Pane Elricu, hodláte ještě dnes vstát a předvést, jak dokonale ovládáte text?" zamračil se na něj Maity.

"Ooouu, pardon, trochu jsem se zapomněl," vykoktal Ed a už si to mířil ke mně. Hodně zatěžko jsem skrývala smích, který mnou probublával. A Ed si toho všiml, protože přimhouřil oči.

"Takže ještě jednou, pro pana Elrica. Chci, abyste předvedli setkání na plese v domě Kapuletů a nešetřili emocemi, jasné?"

Začali jsme. Šlo nám to dobře.

 

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče,_

_jež dotykem se mojí ruce klaní._

_Má ruce pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukoudání._

Milý poutníče… tohle spojení jsem říkala nejraději. Bylo to takové škádlivé, slibující a hříšné. Pak mi dal polibek, cudný, jaký by měl být. Ale mně se to nelíbilo. Chtěla jsem víc.

 

_Julie: Leč na mých je tvého hříchu tíha.  
Romeo: Mám je té tíhy zbavit? Ach, jak rád! Vrať mi můj hřích!_

_Julie: Líbáte jako kniha._

 

Málem jsem se rozesmála. Jiskřivá radost, která se Edovi objevila v očích, byla nakažlivá, ale nemohla jsem si dovolit teď vypadnout z role. Sice to byla jen zkouška, ale i tak. Nešlo to.

Maity nic neříkal, jen nás vyhodil z jeviště s tím, že se tu místo nás odehraje bitva na náměstí. Vystřídali nás Havoc (Benvolio), Breda (Merkucio) a Envy (Tybalt). Ed zůstal stranou, protože pár slov patřilo i jemu.

 

_Benvolio: Při mé hlavě! Kapuleti!_

_Merkucio: Při mé patě! To je toho!_

_Tybalt: Jen těsně za mnou! Promluvím si s nimi._

_Smím prosit na slovíčko? Dobrý den._

_Merkucio: Jen na slovíčko? Přidejte něco. Nemohlo by to_

_být slovíčko a rána?_

_Tybalt: Shledáte, pane, že ani k tomu nejsem nijak_

_neochoten, dáte-li mi příležitost._

_Merkucio: A nešlo by to bez dávání, že byste si ji našel sám?_

_Tybalt: Merkucio!_

_************_

_Tybalt: K službám, pane!_

_Tasí…_

_Romeo: Prosím tě, Merkucio, schovej kord!_

_Merkucio: Vaše passado, pane!_

_Šermují…_

_Romeo: Tas, Benvolio! Sraz jim kordy! Tas!_

_Ránové, dost už! Že se nestydíte!_

_Tybalte, Merkucio! Vévoda výslovně ty rvačky v městě!_

_Tybalte, zadrž! Merkucio!_

_Tybalt pod vztaženou paží Romeovou bodne Merkucia_

_a uteče se svými společníky…_

_Merkucio: Mám ji. Mor na ty vaše rody! Dostal mě._

_Utek a neslíz nic?_

Tady je Maity utnul. Stačilo to a i já jsem z toho byla unešená. Envy jako Tybalt byl výborný, ale ani Havoc s Bredou se nenechali zahanbit. Tohle vážně vypadalo dobře, a pokud by se nic nezkomplikovalo, mohlo by to být dost úspěšné vystoupení.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Zúčastnil jsem se i scény s bitvou, kde Tybalt zabije Merkucia. Popravdě, nebavilo mě být pořád všude, ale byl jsem hlavní postava, takže jsem na výběr moc stejně neměl. Nicméně, těch pár vět bylo jako nic. Zvládli by to i beze mě.

Jako poslední zůstala scéna s balkonem. Na tu jsem se musel psychicky obrnit, protože některé ty pasáže, kdy jsem mluvil, mi připadaly dost směšné. Ale co bych neskousnul kvůli Winry a Maitymu, že?

 

_Julie: Bože!_

_Romeo: Mluví!_

_Ó, mluv, anděle skvoucí! Neboť jsi_

_tam nade mnou té noci vůkol slavná,_

_jak nebes okřídlenec užaslým,_

_zvráceným nazad očím smrtelníků,_

_již naznak padnouce, ho vyhlížejí,_

_když nad oblaky líně plynoucími_

_se plaví na modrostech mořem vzduchu._

V tuhle chvíli Winry stála na židli, která představovala balkon, a já klečel na pravém koleni, abych trochu vyrovnal výškový poměr. Kulisa s balkonem ještě nebyla zcela hotová a bezpečná.

 

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,_

_anebo, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,_

_a přestanu být Kapuletová._

V tuhle chvíli mě přepadla myšlenka, že by mohla přestat být Rockbellová. Ani nevím proč. Zřeknout otce jsem se nemohl, už nežil, takže bych se jí zasvětil a ona by byla moje… Winry Elricová… nezní to vůbec špatně.


	21. První den D - doplněné scény

   


Z Winryina pohledu 

Ples probíhal skvěle. Alespoň mi to tak přišlo, když jsme měli po šerpování a všichni tancovali na parketu. Vypadali šťastně a já se tak cítila taky. Ale pořád jsem v sobě měla pocit jakéhosi prázdna. A to prázdno dokázala zaplnit jen jedna osoba, která byla momentálně někde v davu a já ji neviděla. Stála jsem u sloupu v přítmí sálu a sledovala ostatní, jak se baví.  
Nicméně mě přepadl smutek. Smutek z toho, že se toho máma s tátou nedožili, nejsou tu se mnou a neprožívají tuto chvíli se mnou. Nebyla to jejich chyba, ale byla jsem plně přesvědčená, že by ze mě a Edwarda měli radost.

Podle toho, jak se najednou začal vyprazdňovat parket, jsem usoudila, že je deset. Roy s Havocem do středu postavili stůl a Breda s Envym náruče lahví. Všechno to tak rozestavěli a zase se vzdálili. Netrvalo dlouho a objevil se tam vysoký, blonďatý kluk, kterému jsem odhadovala něco kolem 25let. Pak mi došlo, že to je známý Izumi, jehož jméno jsem nebyla schopná si zapamatovat a sledovala ho, jak mistrovsky žongluje a porůznu hází s plnými lahvemi. Za každý podařený kousek byl odměněn potleskem a ani jednou mu nic nespadlo. Ikdyž nemůžu tvrdit, že k tomu občas neměl daleko.

"Smít tě požádat o tanec?" ozval se za mnou důvěrně známý hlas.

"Nesmíš…," odpověděla jsem a postřehla lehké zalapání po dechu. "Ty musíš!" dodala jsem a vložila svou ruku do Edovy nabízené.

Blížili jsme se ke středu parketu a z reproduktorů se začínala linout pomalá píseň. Ed mě chytil kolem pasu, já svoje ruce dala kolem jeho krku a pomalu jsme se otáčeli dokolečka, dívajíc se vzájemně do očí.

"Uklidni se… není se čeho bát. Zvládneme to!" ozval se v půlce druhé písničky a mě nejdřív nebylo jasné, o čem to mluví. Až po stisku v mém pase mi došlo, že jsem se lehce třásla a zimou to nebylo. Poznal, že začínám být nervózní z blížící se půlnoci.

"Ede, kámo, půjč nám na jeden tanec svou krásnou vílu," objevil se u nás Envy.

"Nic se jí nestane," upozornil ho Ed a vyměnil si místo s Envym. Ustoupil stranou, mimo parket, ale pořád v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby na nás viděl.  
"Chrání tě jako poklad… docela mu závidím," začal Envy rozhovor. Nad jeho prohlášením jsem se musela pousmát. Někdy byl Edward skutečně až příliš starostlivý o mojí bezpečnost. Ale nemohla jsem mu to zazlívat.

"Ale Envy, na každého někdo čeká. A ty budeš taky brzy šťastnej," pokusila jsem se ho mírně uklidnit.  
"Máš pravdu, ale mě už ta samota nebaví."

"A proč se nepodíváš okolo sebe? Copak sis nevšiml, že po tobě koukají snad všechny holky, co nejsou zadaný?" poukázala jsem na fakt, který byl známý. Tedy, jediný, kdo si toho nevšiml, byl Envy.

"Kdo?" projížděl očima parket.  
"Marie, je do tebe blázen…," pošeptala jsem mu. Bylo to tajemství, ale jestli to pomůže a dají se dohromady, neřekla jsem ho nadarmo.  
"Vážně?"

"Vážně."

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Dal jsem jí do náruče Envymu. Proč jsem to udělal? Co mě to napadlo? Jasně, požádal mě o to, ale chtěl jsem jí mít pro sebe… Dobře, tak moc majetnický být nemůžu. Winry by se to nelíbilo a byla by na mě naštvaná, kdyby to zjistila.

Hele! Oni se o něčem baví! Zajímalo by mě, co probírají. Možná bych se mohl nenápadně vytratit, obejít je a nějak se dostat kolem lidí k nim, abych je slyšel! NE! Měl bych se uklidnit a přestat vymýšlet takovýhle šílenosti!

Co to je? Ona mu něco šeptá do ucha? Proč? A proč je Envy překvapený? Copak mu řekla něco, o čem nevím? Musím to zarazit a to hned!

Panebože… co mě to napadá. Vždyť nechci, aby na mě byla naštvaná, ne dneska a ne teď. Je to náš maturiťák. Ples, který si máme užít a pamatovat si ho do konce života.  
"Edwarde! Kde máš Winry?" zjevil se přede mnou Havoc a přerušil tak tok mých úvah. V duchu jsem mu děkoval, protože mi nejspíš zabránil udělat tu největší scénu a ostudu mého života. Ale to vědět nemusel.  
"Tancuje s Envym," kývnul jsem směrem do středu parketu.  
"A mohl bych pak taky jeden tanec?"

"Copak tu není dost jiných holek?" vyjel jsem mírně. A v zápětí toho litoval. "Promiň… to ta tréma."

"V pořádku… tak mohl bych?" zkusil to znovu.  
"Jenom jeden tanec!" řekl jsem. Havoc si to namířil k Winry a Envymu. Píseň zrovna končila, a tak to měl akorát, než začala další. Envy se pak ztratil do šaten za podiem a po několika minutách se objevil společně s Marií. Že by mu konečně došlo, že ona je do něj blázen? Usmál jsem se a dál sledoval Winry.

Nechal jsem jí s Havocem dvě písničky a pak se rozhodl, že si zase ukradnu pro sebe, než se budeme muset připravit na půlnoc.  
"Havocu… kamaráde. Střídání stráží!" ušklíbnul jsem se na něj. Poodstoupil od Winry, poděkoval jí za tanec a odešel.  
"Tak?" začal jsem vyzvídat.  
"Tak?"

"Co si se dozvěděla zajímavýho? Všimnul jsem si, že ses dobře bavila s Envym."

"Jen jsem mu prozradila to, co už víme všichni," pokrčila rameny.  
"Marii?" tušil jsem.  
"Přesně tak. Trochu se mi svěřil, a tak jsem mu to řekla. Nemohla jsem se dívat, jak se trápí."

"Miluju tě." A aby to brala vážně, stvrdil jsem to polibkem.

"Za co?"

"Za to, že jsi."

Pak bylo ticho a byl šťastný. Byl jsem v tak dobré náladě, že bych jí splnil cokoli, o co by mě požádala.

"Ede? Mohla bych mít prosbičku?"

"Copak?"

"Vezmeš Rizu tancovat? Nelíbí se mi, když tam tak sedí sama," zaprosila.  
"A co ty?" zamračil jsem se.  
"Já?... Zatancuju si s Maesem," oslovila právě procházejícího Hughese. Ten se na ní otočil a já mu ji předal. Ještě jsem Winry přikývnul a vydal se za Rizou.  
"Líbezná dámo, věnovala byste mi prosím tanec?" poklonil jsem se před ní lehce s nabízenou rukou a nespouštěl oči z její tváře v očekávání reakce.  
Překvapení u ní bylo znatelné a vypadala, že to ani nečekala. Přesto se mě chytila a nechala se odvést na parket. Uvolnila se a přišla mi i veselejší. Mustang je vážně idiot. Opít se hned před začátkem a nemyslet přitom na to, jak se bude ona cítit. Ignorant… nemám k tomu slov.

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Splnil moje přání a vzal Rizu na parket. Pookřála, a když se naše pohledy setkaly, s vděkem viditelným v očích mi naznačila díky. Konečně bylo vše tak, jak to být mělo. Mustang nikomu nechyběl.

S Maesem jsme vedli filozofickou debatu na téma odhalování emocí druhých a byla jsem do toho tak ponořená, že jsem si nevšimla, že se Ed vrátil ke mně.

"Díky, Maesi," řekla jsem a on spokojeně odešel.  
"Winry… měli bychom se jít připravit. Půlnoc je za deset minut," oznámil mi.

"Dobře." Hlas se mi třásl a můj klid, který jsem do této chvíle cítila, byl pryč. Ed mě odvedl do zákulisí, kde jsme se rozešli každý do své šatny se převléknout do kostýmů.  
Na mě čekaly červené plesové šaty. Ale nemohla jsem si je zapnout. Hrozně se mi třásly ruce a já je nemohl donutit přestat.  
"Winry… ukaž, pomůžu ti," objevila se tam jako moje spása Riza.  
"Díky, budeš moc hodná!" Můj hlas vděkem přímo přetékal. Riza mi zapla šaty, upravila trochu make-up a vlasy. Než jsem opustila šatnu, objala mě a popřála hodně štěstí. To jsem potřebovala momentálně nejvíc.

 

_Chrous: Vítejte, páni! Vítejte, dámy!_

_Vítejte v překrásné Veroně, kde se odehrává_

_ten nejkrásnější a nejsilnější příběh lásky._

_Dnes Vám představíme tři ukázky,_

_abychom Vás navnadili přijít se na nás_

_podívat za několik týdnů!_

_Jako první se Vám představí události setkání_

_na plese Kapuletových.  
Dále pak rozmíška pánů na náměstí,_

_a celé to zakončíme slovy: Ach Romeo, Romeo…_

_A nyní… ztište hlasy, tu přichází_

_Dcera Kapuletova a syn Montekův!_

Za potlesku, který patřil vypravěči, jsem vstoupila do světel reflektorů a hledala jakýkoli záchytný bod. Ten se ukázal po mé pravici, kde právě vstupoval na jeviště.

 

_… Mírná úklona dámě…_

_Romeo: Jestliže hrubou rukou, svatá ty,_

_tvou ruku znesvěcuji, za pokání_

_dva uzardělé poutníky, mé rty,_

_nech slíbat přečin mého dotýkání._

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče,_

_jež dotykem se mojí ruce klaní._

_Má ruce pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukou dání._

_*******_

_Julie: Světice mlčí, prosbu splňujíc.  
Romeo: Jen mi ji splň a nemluv při tom nic._

_… Políbí ji …_

_Teď všechen hřích s mých rtů je tvými sňat._

_Julie: Leč na mých je tvého hříchu tíha._

_Romeo: Mám je té tíhy zbavit? Ach, jak rád!_

_Vrať mi mu hřích!_

_Julie: Líbáte jako kniha._

A ticho. Všude vládlo ticho. Jediné, co bylo slyšet, bylo dýchání každého z nich, ale jinak nic víc. S Edem jsme se uklonili a zmizeli za oponou. Riza se ke mně přihnala a objala mě.  
"Bylas úžasná! Všichni jsou u vytržení, proto je asi ticho!"

Moc mi to nepomohlo, ale trochu jsem se uklidnila. Riza mi nikdy nelhala ohledně toho, jak jsem hrála.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Měli jsme za sebou první ukázku. Řekl bych, že i dost povedenou. Tak proč nikdo nereaguje? Žádný potlesk, žádná emoce… jen nádechy a výdechy.

S Winry jsme zmizeli za oponou a nás hned vystřídal chrous. Uváděl do obrazu "diváky" na co se mají těšit. Ještě, než jsem se musel zase vrátit zpátky, jsem si všiml, jak se k Winry přihnala Riza a objala ji. Věděl jsem, že je o ni dobře postaráno.

Mě čekala bitka na náměstí. Envy a Breda s Havocem už tam byli.

 

_Benvolio: Při mé hlavě! Kapuleti!_

_Merkucio: Při mé patě! To je toho!_

_Tybalt: Jen těsně za mnou! Promluvím s nimi._

_Smím prosit na slovíčko? Dobrý den._

_Merkucio: Jen na slovíčko? Přidejte něco. Nemohlo_

_by to být slovíčko a rána?_

_Tybalt: Shledáte, pane, že ani k tomu nejsem_

_nijak neochoten, dáte-li mi příležitost._

_Merkucio: A nešlo by to bez dávání, že byste_

_si ji našel sám?_

_Tybalt: Merkucio! Ty s Romeem si hraješ do noty-_

_Merkucio: Cože, do noty? Copak jsme šumaři?_

_Jen si dej pozor, ať ti nezahrajem bandurskou!_

_Tuhle mám šmytec! Ten tě naučí tancovat!_

_Já ti dám do noty!_

_*******_

_Romeo: Mám důvod, Tybalte, tě milovat,_

_a ten mě omlouvá, že neoplácím tvůj pozdrav stejnou mincí._

_Nejsem lump. Buď tedy zdráv!_

_Je vidět, že mě neznáš._

_Tybalt: Tím neodčiníš urážky, ty kluku, kterých ses dopustil._

_Vrať se a tas!_

_*******_

_Romeo: Prosím tě, Merkucio, schovej kord!_

_Merkucio: Vaše posado, pane!_

_… Šermují…_

_Romeo: Tas, Benvolio! Sraz jim kordy! Tas!_

_Pánové, dost už! Že se nestydíte!_

_Tybalte, Merkucio! Vévoda výslovně zakázal ty rvačky ve městě!_

_Tybalte, zadrž! Merkucio!_

_…Tybalt pod vztaženou paží Romeovou bodne_

_Merkucia a uteče se svými společníky…_

_Merkucio: Mám ji. Mor na ty vaše rody! Dostal mě. Utek a neslíz nic?_

Po posledních Merkuciových slovech jsem postřehl tichý smích. No, aspoň něco. Ale jinak pořád bylo ticho. A všichni byli nalepení na podium. Jestli nezabralo ani tohle, tak už vážně nevím, jestli máme vůbec šanci i s tím balkonem.  
Zůstal jsem na jevišti, zatímco se kluci odploužili do zákulisí. Sešel jsem pod podium a čekal, až vejde má Julie. Lidi mi utvořili půlkruh, kde jsem stál a čekal. Ani chrous už se neobtěžoval vyjít a něco říkat. Bylo to na nás.

Zaslechl jsem kroky a začal.

 

_Romeo: Kdo nepocítil ran, se jizvám směje._

_Však tiše! Co to svítá nade mnou?_

_V tom okně východ je a Julie slunce. -_

_Vstaň, slunce spanilé, a doraz lunu,_

_jež beztoho už bledne závistí,_

_žes mnohem krásnější, ač její služka._

_Julie: Bože!  
Romeo: Mluví! Ó, mluv, anděle skvoucí!_

_Neboť jsi tam nade mnou té noci vůkol slavná,_

_jak nebes okřídlenec užaslým,_

_zvráceným nazad očím smrtelníků, již naznak padnouce,_

_ho vyhlížejí, když nad oblaky líně plynoucími_

_se plaví na modrostech mořem vzduchu._

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,_

_aneb, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,_

_a přestanu být Kapuletová._

_Romeo: Mám ještě poslouchat? Či odpovím?_

_Julie: Tvé jméno jenom je můj nepřítel._

_Tys jenom ty. Ty vůbec nejsi Montek._

_Co je to, Montek?_

_Romeo: Beru tě za slovo._

_Nazvi mě svým, a budu znovu pokřtěn._

_Už nechci nikdy víc být Romeo._

 

Skončili jsme. Já napůl natočený k Winry s úsměvem na rtech. Ona s pomněnkovým pohledem upřeným na mě a též úsměvem.

A lidi se probudili ze sna. Začalo to jedním odvážlivcem, který začal tleskat, a pak se to šířilo dál a dál, jako lavina. Hurónský potlesk, jásot a pískání.

Vylezl jsem na podium, kde už se shromažďovali i ostatní a společně jsme se jim uklonili. Standing ovacion celých deset minut… Jsem zvědavý, jak to bude u premiéry.


	22. První den D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdravíčko, lidičky!  
> Jsem tu zas a přináším další díl ze světa divadla a krás!  
> Leč toto je díl velmi přeslavný, přibude k němu i dodatek skvostný!  
> Sice nedoufejte velmi, že objeví se brzy... možná ještě dnes, možná zas zítra v noci,  
> poznáte se se skvostnými herci...  
> Příjemné čtení a žádné smutky, jen samé dobré skutky... :)

 

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 Cvičili jsme celý víkend jako umanutí. K večeru se nám všem už pletly jazyky a sotva jsme řekli smysluplnou větu a navíc i tu správnou! Maity se smiloval (stejně ho podezírám, že nás tam držel takhle dlouho schválně) a propustil nás unavené, otrávené a bez nálady domů. Konečně! Rozprchli jsme se jako vítr.

Šli jsme s Winry pomalu domů. Večer byl příjemně chladný, na rozdíl od vydýchaného vzduchu v divadle. Nemluvili jsme, jen čistili svoje plíce a naplňovali je kyslíkem. Nicméně mi na mysli vytanula vzpomínka z předchozích tří dnů.

"Winry? Roy a Riza… oni spolu něco mají?" nedalo mi to, když jsem si vzpomněl na jeho ruce kolem Rizina pasu.

"Jo… chodí spolu. Riza je z toho nadšená."

"Ale já ne… vždyť je to zmetek Roy, vyhrožoval ti!" rozohnil jsem se. Nelíbilo se mi to. Ani trochu, ale nemohl jsem se do toho plést.

"Ede, taky z toho nejsem nadšená. Když mi to dneska ráno řekla, málem mi vypadla pusa z pantů! Ale co my víme, jak se Mustang chová k ní, když jsou sami? Třeba je … normální," odpověděla mi.  
"Naučila ses číst mi myšlenky?"

"Cože?"

"Protože přesně tohle jsem si taky říkal," usmál jsem se.

"A neříká se tomu telepatie?" vrátila mi úsměv.

"Rozhodně ne."

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 Maity se zbláznil! Nasadil hotový galeje! Já myslela, že je to ples, ne rovnou premiéra! Jsme lidé, ne roboti na baterky. Ale když se nad tím zamyslím… není nervóznější než my všichni? Tím by to mohlo být. Jenom nechci vidět, jak se bude chovat, až bude před premiérou, doufám, že to nebude ještě horší, pokud to jde.

Když nás Maity konečně propustil domů, neváhali jsme ani vteřinu a zmizeli jako pára nad hrncem. Až při cestě domů jsme s Edwardem zvolnili tempo a užívali si chladnější noci a čerstvého vzduchu v plicích. Pak na mě vytáhl Rizu s Mustangem. Srovnávala jsem se s tím celý den, ale pořád mi to svým způsobem … vadilo? Nebyla jsem s tím smířená…

"Chodí spolu. Riza je nadšená," odpověděla jsem mu.

"Ale já nejsem… vždyť je to Roy! Ten Roy, co ti vyhrožoval!" začínal pěnit.

"Ede, taky z toho nejsem, bůh ví, jak nadšená. A navíc, když mi to dneska ráno řekla, málem mi vypadla pusa z pantů! Jenže nevíme, jak se Mustang chová k Rize, když jsou sami spolu… třeba je … normální," reagovala jsem. Chvíli bylo ticho.

"Naučila ses číst mi myšlenky?"

"Cože?" nechápala jsem. Tak rychlá změna tématu byla i na mě rychlá.

"Přesně tohle jsem si taky říkal." Usmíval se na mě tím mým oblíbeným úsměvem.

"Neříká se tomu náhodou telepatie?" usmála jsem se taky. Bylo to nakažlivé.

"Rozhodně ne."

Zastavili jsme před mým domem. Ještě chvíli jsme si jen tak hleděli do očí, než se Ed rozloučil posledním polibkem a zamířil si to o pár domů dál.

Maturiťák tu byl coby dub. Večer - pár hodin před tou velkou událostí, jsem splašeně běhala všude možně po domě. Nervozita mnou lomcovala a já byla nenalíčená, neučesaná a neoblečená. Naprosto nepřipravená, až si pro mě přijde Ed.

"Winry, co tu pořád pobíháš?" zeptala se babička.

"Nestíhám!"

"Sedni si, udělám ti účes… líčení zvládneš sama, ne?" usadila mě v mém pokoji před zrcadlo a dala se do práce.  
"Jo, líčení zvládnu…," souhlasila jsem a částečně se i uklidnila. Babička mi na hlavě vytvořila drdol, ze kterého šel pramen vlasů jako do culíku a z obou stran tváře jsem měla dva volné prameny. A celý účes doplňovaly perličky. Zvolila jsem k tomu slabé stříbrné líčení, nanesla trochu tvářenky, pořádně zvýraznila řasy a zhodnotila to za přiměřeně ucházející. Poslední byly šaty.

Vybírala jsem je dlouho. S Rizou jsme byly v několika obchodech, než mi konečně nějaký padly do oka. Po hodině úporného přesvědčování a ujišťování z Riziny strany, že mi to vážně sekne a Edovi vypadnou oči, až mě uvidí, jsem si je tedy vzala.

Fialové šaty končící nad kotníky, jež se zavazovaly za krkem a nechávaly mi půlku zad holou, snad byly dobrou volbou. Pořád jsem si nebyla úplně jistá. Ještě světlounce fialové lodičky, bílý šátek přes ramena a byla jsem připravená. Akorát včas, protože jsem už dole slyšela Edwarda bavit se s babičkou. Naposledy jsem se na sebe podívala do zrcadla, zhluboka se nadechla a vyrazila vstříc realitě.

"Mám vám vyřídit od mamky, že se tu pro vás zastaví a půjdete společně. My musíme jít dřív, protože… proto…."

Ed oněměl a díval se, jak pomalu sestupuju po schodech dolů.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

 Ani jsem se nenadál a náš ples byl tu. Už asi hodinu jsem stál oblečený před zrcadlem a mračil se na svůj odraz. Kdo to vymyslel, abychom museli mít tohle strašný oblečení? Kvádro a boty, ve kterých se nedá chodit. Ještě na mírným podpatku! Vždyť je to zženštilý! Hodím se marod a kašlu na to. To nemůžu kvůli Winry a ostatním. Ježiši, doufám, že se z toho budu moct svléknout co nejdřív…

Máma mě vyslala napřed se vzkazem pro Pinako. Mým úkolem bylo ho vyřídit, vzít si Winry a odejít do kulturáku, kde se to všechno mělo konat. Ještě, že to nebyla škola… už takhle jsem tam trávil i víkend.

Při odchodu jsem si stačil všimnout, jak se Al trápí s kravatou. Přišlo mi to k smíchu, a tak jsem raději rychle prošel kolem něj.

Před domem Pinako jsem byl za chvíli. Několikrát jsem se nadechl a zaklepal. Dveře se otevřely okamžitě a za nimi se na mě usmívala již oblečená Pinako.  
"Dobrý večer, Pinako. Sluší vám to," řekl jsem na uvítanou a ona mě pustila dovnitř.  
"Děkuji ti, Ede. Winry je ještě nahoře. Za chvíli tu bude."

"To je v pořádku. Mám vám vyřídit od mamky, že se tu pro vás zastaví a půjdete do kulturáku společně. My musíme jít dřív, protože… proto…," zasekl jsem se, když moje oči ledabyle spočinuly na schodech do patra. Blonďaté andělské stvoření pomalu sestupovalo dolů a já na něm mohl oči nechat. Ztrácel jsem dech, tep se mi zvyšoval, a kdyby to šlo, tak by moje tvář získala nachovou barvu. Ale byl jsem v takovém příjemném šoku, že to nešlo. Ani jsem si nevšiml, že se Pinako vzdálila a nechala nás o samotě.

"Kdo jsi? Anděl?" vypadlo ze mě dřív, než jsem se stačil zarazit.

Usmála se a přistoupila až ke mně.

"Možná…," řekla polohlasně a dala mi letmou pusu. Byl jsem mimo, překvapený a v lehkém šoku. V ten okamžik jsem ani netušil, že se k ní nakláním a polibek jí vracím.

"Půjdeme, anděle skvoucí?" usmál jsem se a nabídl jí rámě, když jsem se trochu vzpamatoval.

Ostražitě jsem se díval po každém klukovi, který jen na vteřinu spočinul pohledem na mojí krásce. Nemohl jsem dopustit, aby mi ji některý z nich odloudil. Házel jsem úsměvy na všechny strany a dával tím jasně najevo, že takhle holka je moje.

Ale nezůstalo to tak dlouho. Po pár minutách zahlédla Winry Rizu a ostatní holky a opustila mě. Chvíli jsem se za ní toužebně díval, než jsem pokrčil rameny a vydal se najít Roye, Armstronga, Havoca a další kluky.

"Nazdar, Ede! Kde máš doprovod?" hulákal na mě Roy, jen co mě spatřil. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že ho budu ignorovat, ale pak jsem si to rozmyslel.

"Mustangu! Kde ho máš ty?"

"Někde tady kolem… ovládá tě nervozita, co? Bojíš se, co na tvoje rádoby hraní řeknou další," smál se přihlouple. Mimoděk mě napadlo, jestli nemá náhodou upito. Ale ta vlna vzteku, která se ve mně zvedla, se dala hodně špatně ovládat. Havoc si všiml mých zaťatých pěstí a vložil se do toho.  
"Royi… myslím, že bys měl ubrat. Tohle se vážně dneska nehodí. A jestli na Edwarda žárlíš a hodláš si na něm léčit svoje komplexy nedostatečnosti, řeknu ti jednu věc. My víme, že tě žere skutečnost, že Ed chodí s Winry, pak i to, že šílíš vzteky, protože nemáš hlavní roli. Jenže… kdo by vydržel tě poslouchat?"

Armstrong, Breda a já jsme zadržovali smích. Havocovi cukaly koutky tak mocně, že jsem se bál, že prasknou. A Roy? Rudý vzteky odešel, kdo ví kam.

"Teda Havocu… tohle jsem nečekal," plácnul jsem ho po rameni a pousmál se.

"Už se fakt nedal poslouchat… někdo zasáhnout musel, když ty mlčíš a zatínáš pěsti."

"Hele! Víš, že potyčky nemám v oblibě," upozornil jsem ho na jasnou a stále platnou zásadu.

"Měl v sobě už sedm panáků," řekl jen tak mimochodem Envy, který se tam z čista jasna objevil.  
"Děláš si srandu? Vždyť maturák ještě ani nezačal!" díval se na něj Breda šokovaně.

"Hele, vždyť ho na hraní nepotřebujem! Roli nemá, jeho jedinou starostí bude, aby ho nevyhodili ze školy ještě před maturitou a odkrouhnul si tady šerpování…," přispěl ještě Havoc. Jen jsem souhlasně kýval hlavou. Na co opakovat něco, co už bylo řečeno?

"Kolik je hodin?" měl jsem nutkavý pocit, že je něco špatně.

"Osm… do háje!"odpověděl mi Envy.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 Jen co jsem se vzdálila od Eda, zavalila mě vlna podivné prázdnoty a osamělosti. Snažila jsem si napovídat, že se mi to jenom zdá a není možný, abych se takto cítila. Přece bez něj dokážu vydržet, necítit se sama a bavit se. Dokážu to, umím to! Ale nezvládám to. Už pro mě začíná být stejně návykový jako droga. Neměla bych se na někoho takhle upínat. Pak bych mohla skončit špatně, jak po psychické tak i fyzické stránce. Ale Ed by mi nikdy neublížil, věřím mu.

Připadala jsem se do rozhovoru Izumi, Sciezky, Sloth a Rizy. Probíraly, co má kdo na sobě, jak v tom vypadá a když jsem se k nim přiblížila já. Umlkly.

"Ahoj…," pozdravila jsem je nejistě a se stále pokračujícím tichem ve mně vzrůstal pocit paniky a nepatřičnosti.  
"Winry… teda…," začala mluvit Sciezka.

"… ty… panebože!" na to Sloth. Stále jsem na ně zírala v němém očekávání nejhoršího.  
"… nádhera!" dopověděla konečně Riza a sjela mě pohledem.  
"Co? Jsem někde ušmudlaná? Jen to ne!" vyděsila jsem se a horečně se prohlížela.  
"Jsi překrásná a bez poskvrnky," usmála se na mě Izumi. To mě uklidnilo a počáteční rozpaky vymizely. Plně jsem se zapojila do konverzace a ztratila pojem o čase.

"Už je osm! Musíme na místa!" objevil se znenadání u nás Ed s ostatními kluky, chytili nás za ruce a přesunuli se s námi na parket do vznikajícího půlkruhu. Děkovala jsem osvětlovačům, že v sále udržovali přítmí, protože nevím, co by si naši hosté pomysleli, kdyby nás viděli se hnát jako splašený stádo koní na místa.  
"Tos nemohl přijít dřív?" sykla jsem na Eda.  
"Ztratil jsem pojem o čase. Vynadej mému šestému smyslu, že mě neupozornil dřív," odpověděl mi. Víc jsme toho už ale nestihli. Náš maturitní ples začal.  
Moderátorkami našeho velkého večera byly Nina s Marií, a jak ubíhal večer, bylo jasné, že zcela zaslouženě. Byly dokonale sehrané.

Poděkovaly našim sponzorům, rodičům, učitelům a pak zahájily naše šerpování. Trvalo před půl hodiny, nikdo nikam nepospíchal, ale přesto jsme se drželi časového programu.

Po šerpování následoval tanec s učiteli a rodiči a pak necelá hodina volna, než začne "zábava".

Parket plný tancujících spolužáků a rodičů vystřídal šikovný známý Izumi, který nás uchvacoval svým barmanským uměním. Jeho krátké, leč velmi poutavé představení opět vystřídala volná chvíle, kdy jsme sbírali síly na půlnoční překvapení.

Čím blíž byla půlnoc, tím víc se mě zmocňovala nervozita.

"Uklidni se. Budeš úžasná," uklidňoval mě Ed, ale moc mi to nepomáhalo. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že se o tom snažil přesvědčit i sám sebe a myslel si, že to nepoznám. Jenže to bych ho nesměla znát, že?

Zatančila jsem si několik ploužáků s Edwardem, dokonce mě pustil do náruče Envyho a Havoca, ale další tanec jsem byla vždycky zase jeho. Riza se mi zdála smutná a hlavně naštvaná na Roye, že se tak nechutně opil už před začátkem plesu a ona teď seděla u jednoho z volných stolků a toužebně se dívala na tančící páry.  
"Ede? Mohla bych tě o něco požádat?" vzhlédla jsem k němu.  
"O co jde?" Bylo mu na očích vidět, že by mi snesl i modré z nebe, kdybych ho o to požádala.  
"Vyzveš Rizu k tanci? Nelíbí se mi, že tam tak sama sedí, když je Mustang idiot."

"A ty?"

"Já? Zatancuju si zatím s Hughesem," řekla jsem, když kolem právě jmenovaný procházel. Ed kývl na souhlas a ještě než mě 'předal' Maesovi, dal mu jasné upozornění, ať na mě dává pozor, neztratí mě a neublíží mi. Můj milovaný začínal trpět ochráncovským komplexem, ale o to víc jsem ho měla ráda.

Riza úplně pookřála, když k ní došel a vyzval ji k tanci. Zářila pak na celé kolo, a když jsme se setkaly pohledem, naznačila mi díky.

Po tanci se ke mně Ed vrátil, poděkoval Maesovi a poté mi sdělil, že už je čas.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechla a nechala se jím odvést do zákulisí, abychom se mohli připravit na půlnoc. A nervozita stoupala a stoupala… Riza se objevila v šatně a pomohla se mi obléct do plesových Juliiných šatů. Bez ní bych to nejspíš nezvládla, jak moc se mi třásly ruce. Před odchodem na jeviště mě objala a ujistila, že budu úžasná.

Za hlasitého potlesku po vypravěčových slovech jsem vyšla na prkna, která znamenají svět a s elegancí sobě vlastní vše dokonale odrecitovala. Když jsem se pak vrátila zpátky za oponu, čekala tam na mě Riza.  
"Jaký to bylo?" zeptala jsem se jí dychtivě. Publikum mlčelo, nevzešla od nich žádná reakce a to mě vyděsilo. Potřebovala jsem aspoň minimální ujištění, že se nám to nehroutí jako domeček z karet.

"Výborný… řekla bych, že jsou všichni přímo u vytržení, proto se nezmohli na žádnou reakci."

Ed a kluci se scénou z náměstí a bitkou dopadli jako já… ticho. Zbývala poslední ukázka - balkon.

Vystoupila jsem na jeviště, všimla se Edwarda čekajícího pod ním. Mírně jsem se na něho usmála a začali jsme.

 

_Romeo: Kdo nepocítil ran, se jizvám směje._

_… Julie se objeví v okně nad ním…_

_Však tiše! Co to svítá nade mnou?_

_V tom okně východ je a Julie slunce. -_

_Vstaň, slunce spanilé, a doraz lunu,_

_jež beztoho už bledne závistí,_

_žes mnohem krásnější, ač její služka._

_Když je tak závistivá, nesluž jí!_

_***********_

_Julie: Bože!_

_Romeo: Mluví! Ó, mluv, anděle skvoucí! Neboť jsi_

_tam nade mnou té noci vůkol slavná,_

_jak nebes okřídlenec užaslým,_

_zvráceným nazad očím smrtelníků,_

_již naznak padnouce, ho vyhlížejí,_

_když nad oblaky líně plynoucími_

_se plaví na modrostech mořem vzruchu._

Obecenstvo bylo v šoku… a u vytržení…


	23. Majtyho galeje

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Euforie, nadšení, radost, štěstí…

Vyzařovalo to z nás, z našich rodičů, přátel, všech přítomných. Nečekané a tak úžasné, že jsem se připitomělého úsměvu a celkového šťastného výrazu na své tváři nemohl zbavit několik dní. Ale nebyl jsem v tom sám.

Všechny z nás to postihlo, kromě Roye samozřejmě. Byl tak zřízený, že si nic nepamatuje, ale to je jeho věc.

My byli šťastní, že jsme sklidili takový úspěch, ale Maityho, jako by se to netýkalo. Bylo to s ním ještě horší. Zkoušeli jsme kdykoli a téměř kdekoli se dalo. Kdyby mohl tak nás z replik zkouší i ve frontě na oběd, vkrade se nám do domovů a probudí nás v půl druhé ráno, jen abychom mu odříkali nějakou pasáž!

Chápu, že chce, aby to bylo dokonalý. To my chceme taky.

Chápu, že chce, aby se to obešlo bez velkých komplikací, ať můžou nastat jakýkoli. To my taky.  
Ale nemůže z nás udělat chodící zombie, které odříkávají něco, co neprožívají, nedávají do toho emoce a ani netuší, co říkají. Proto se taky stávalo, že jsem mu propaloval pohledem díru do hlavy, kdykoli jsem ho potkal na chodbě školy. A klidně jsem se i otočil a zíral mu na záda, dokud se mi neztratil z dohledu. Udělal jsem si z toho takový sport, který jsem ale praktikoval, jen když jsem byl sám a bez Winry. Té se to nelíbilo a byla zásadně proti. Podle ní jsem se měl zkusit vžít do jeho momentálního postavení jakožto našeho režiséra, na kterém stojí celé představení a jeho úspěch. Že bych měl pochopit, co teďka pociťuje.

Já se snažil, vážně jsem na to vynaložil úsilí, ale nějak se mi to nedařilo.

Vrátím-li se k tomu, co nám ples dal (jestli něco vzal, nevím), tak určitě nové téma k drbům. Tím byl Envy s Marií. Konečně se dali dohromady. Konečně Marie zářila jako sluníčko, které zrovna vyšlo a rozhání tmu, která ještě obklopuje tmu. Konečně byl i Envy spokojený. A to všechno díky Winry. Zariskovala a povedlo se. Ona je prostě neuvěřitelná a je to i jedna z věcí, které na ní miluju.

Riza… no, momentálně dávala Royovi sežrat, a to pořádně, jeho velké "fiasko" na plese, kde se zlil do němoty. Všemožně se snažil se jí omluvit, udobřit si jí, ale konečně se našel někdo, kdo dá taky silný kapky jemu. Potřeboval to jako sůl. Nicméně si sám musím přiznat, že mi ho občas bylo i líto. Ale nepřítele nikdy nelituj… Mohla by to být chyba tvého života. Hm… proč mi to něco říká? Neřekl to už náhodou někdo?

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu

 "Miluju tě."

"Za co?"

"Za to, že jsi." 

Pořád si to přehrávám v hlavě dokola. Dalo by se říct, že je to teď to jediné, co mě drží na nohou a, když to hodně přeženu, tak i naživu. Maity se totiž doslova pomátl.

Nařídil zkoušky na každou volnou dobu našeho dne, který strávíme ve škole. Někdy mi to ale místo školy připomíná ústav pro duševně choré.

Jako bychom byli loutky, které na požádání či rozkaz vyplivnou text v tom nejlepším přednesu, s dostatečným množstvím emocí a vhodné gestikulace.

Na zkouškách jsme se odpoutali od začátku celé hry a pilně zdokonalovali její závěrečné scény - mojí fingovanou smrt, Romeův návrat a konečnou tragédii v hrobce.  
Že se mám na konci propíchnout dýkou se mi nelíbilo, ikdyž to mělo být jenom jako. Vůči zbraním jsem měla odpor. Ale musela jsem to překonat. Nicméně mojí klepající ruku, svírající divadelní rekvizitu dýky, jsem uklidnit nedokázala. Budu na tom muset zapracovat.

Hrát mrtvou a jen tak ležet na posteli bylo docela zajímavý. Jen jsem si musela dát pozor na to, abych neprojevila nějakou emoci. Protože při Sciezsčině přednesu jsem k tomu měla velmi blízko, řehtat se jako blbec, kousala jsem se do tváře, abych udržela mrtvolně nehybnou tvář. Schválně, co s vámi udělá tenhle kousek…

 

_Chůva: Slečinko! Slečno Julie! - Jako dudek!_

_Beruško! Styď se takhle vyspávat!_

_Miláčku! Slečno! Nevěstičko! Vstávej! -_

_Nic, ani muk. Za krejcar do zásoby si přispi_

_na týden. Však dnešní noc pan hrabě Paris_

_přičiní se o to, abys moc nespala._

_Pro rány Boží! Pomoc! Vždyť je mrtvá!_

_To neštěstí! Že jsem se narodila!_

_Trochu kořalky! Kde jste kdo? Milostpaní!_

No, řekněte sami. Při tolika přízviscích - Slečno, beruško, miláčku a nevěstičko. Koho by to nerozesmálo? A pak ta část: " _Však dnešní noc pan hrabě Paris přičiní se o to, abys moc nespala."_  Taky se musím držet, abych neprotočila oči. Nikdy přece nechce slyšet hlas ozývající se z první řady: "Maminko! Ona protočila oči, když je mrtvá!"

To by mi Maity dal.

A pak řešení problému kořalkou… nepřipomíná vám to dnešní dobu? Že co nejde vyřešit normálně, tak se řeší napitím na kuráž, které skončí totálním vymytím mozku (dočasně, dokud nevystřízliví) a ztráty koordinace?

Ach… tak unavená a bez energie jsem nebyla nikdy. Maity nás všechny doslova drtil. Radši ani nechci vědět, jaký byl na ty, co nám připravovali kostýmy a kulisy.

Mustang dostával kapky od Rizy, což byla pozitivní věc, která mě těšila, teda kromě Eda. Ten potěšil postřehem vždycky. A ty perličky, co z něj padaly, když byl vážně hodně unavený. Musím se nad tím pořád usmívat, když si na to vzpomenu.

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

_Romeo: Lichotné pravdě spánku smím-li věřit,_

_mé sny mi věští blízkost blahých zpráv.  
Mých prsou pán dnes lehkým žezlem vládne_

_a neobvyklá jarost nadnáší_

_už celý den mou doufanlivou bytost._

_V mém snu mě Julie našla mrtvého - podivný sen,_

_v němž mrtvý může vnímat! - a polibky mi tolik vdechla žití,_

_že jsem zas ožil a byl pravý císař.  
Ach, jak je sladká láska dosažená,_

_když tolik skýtá její pouhý stín._

Tady se musím trochu zamyslet nad významem. Tedy, ne doslova. Spíš mi jde o ten střed, kde mluvím o tom, že jsem Julií nalezen mrtvý a ona mi polibkem vrátí život.

Nevím, jestli mám podezírat Shakespeara nebo Romea.

Shakespeara kvůli tomu, že možná už v téhle pasáži věděl, co nebohého hrdinu čeká, nebo to tak napsal schválně. Tím pádem by byl Romeo vlastně něco jako jasnovidec, protože se viděl mrtvý ve vlastním snu a během jednoho nebo dvou dějství pak i zemřel.

 

_…Vystoupí Baltazar v jezdeckých botách…_

_Romeo: Z Verony zprávy! - Jak je, Baltazare?_

_Od bratra Vavřince mi neseš list?_

_Jak se má Julie? Je otec zdráv?_

_Co dělá žena? ptám se ještě jednou.  
Když jí je dobře, nemůže být zle._

_Baltazar: Tak tedy není zle. Vždyť jí je dobře._

_Spí tělo v hrobce Kapuletových,_

_s anděly plesá nesmrtelná duše._

_Viděl jsem, jak ji spouštěli, a ihned_

_jsem tryskem s touto zprávou odjel k vám._

_Odpusťte, zlou že nesu novinu._

_Však sám jste mě k té službě stanovil._

_Romeo: Tak je to? Hvězdy, domluvil jsem s vámi!_

_Kde bydlím, víš. Inkoust a papír přines_

_a zjednej koně. Odjedeme na noc._

_Baltazar: Prosím vás, pane, buďte trpělivý._

_Tak divně hledíte a vaše bledost je zlověstná._

_Romeo: Kdež. To se ti jen zdá._

_Jdi, udělej, co jsem ti poručil._

_Od bratra Vavřince list neneseš?_

_Baltazar: Nenesu._

V téhle části je takových emocí. Nejdřív si filozofuju, pak jsem šťastný jako malé dítě, že se mi nesou zprávy. Pobočník není nadšený a sděluje mi smutnou vinu - taky musím vážně zblednout jako stěna, zírat do prázdna a několik okamžiků nemluvit. Nakonec se proměním v sebevražedníka a lháře. Výborný závěr života. Tedy, před tou hrobkou. Shakespear byl mizera… ale vynikající mizera, to se mu musí nechat.

Tak jo, premiéru máme za tři týdny… Snad do té doby přežijeme a nebudeme jen chodící mrtvoly.

No, což… jdu si na závěr koupit jed.

 

_Romeo: Hej, lékárníku!_

_…Vystoupí lékárník…_

_Lékárník: Kdo to je? Kdo bouří?_

_Romeo: Pojď, přistup blíž! Jak vidím, nemáš nazbyt._

_Na! Třicet dukátů. Však dej mi jed,_

_něco tak prudkého, tak silný doušek,_

_že rázem rozlije se do všech žil,_

_že, koho mrzí svět, se rázem skácí_

_a dech mu v okamžení vyjde z plic_

_jak nálož prachu, když je zapálena,_

_ze smrtonosných útrob těžkých kusů._

_Lékárník: Tak hrozné jedy mám. Leč provazem_

_mantovský zákon trestá jejich prodej._

Pche… stejně jsem ho dostal.


	24. Miluju komplikace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochu zrychlíme, co říkáte? ;)
> 
> PS: zkuste najít nesmrtelnou hlášku, s níž mě častují minimálně dvakrát do roka :D

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Zbýval týden do premiéry hry - našeho neoficiálního ukončení studia a co jsme měli v hlavách?

Maturitu? Ne!

Výběr vysoký? Děláte si srandu?!

Winryin nádherný úsměv… ach, jasně, že jo. Chci říct, ne! Bože, už vážně blázním.

Maityho galeje se zmírnily, ovšem že by se dalo mluvit o nějakém extra oddychu nebo času nazbyt, se říct taky nedalo.

Na druhou stranu se musím pochválit (že sebechvála smrdí a nemá se to, je mi jedno), protože moje recitace a paměť se zlepšily. Sice ještě pokulhávám v závěrečných pasážích, ale ostatní zvládám bravurně… tedy, až na občasné projevování emocí. To mi tak trochu dělá pořád problém. Ani netuším proč.

Když mám scénu s Winry, je to dobrý, Maity je spokojený, ale jakmile jsem jinde - pokec s Merkuciem, hádka s Tibaltem nebo moje jednání v Mantově, cítím na sobě právě ten vražedný pohled, kterým jsem v posledních několika dnech propaloval Maityho. Vrací mi to. Ale nemyslím, že to je kvůli tomu, že ví, že jsem ho vraždil pohledem na chodbách. Prostě to nehraju podle jeho představ.

Nemůžu za to! Dělám, co můžu, vážně, ale nejsem génius a když mi to nejde, tak mi to nejde!

Sakra… zním jak malý umanutý dítě. Měl bych se sebou něco dělat.

 

Z Winryina pohledu

Všechno šlo podle plánu. Maityho plánu. Zkoušeli jsme, dováděli své nedostatky k dokonalosti a vyšperkovávali to, co se vyšperkovat ještě dalo.

Jenže se stala taková věc… Občas se mi to přihodí, ale většinou se to stává v létě nebo na začátku podzimu, ne na jaře.

Ach, promiňte mi to, vy netušíte, o čem to tu vykládám.  
No, ztratila jsem hlas. Prostě nemluvím… Vychází ze mě jenom šeptání, které ani nestojí za to, protože mě stejně nikdo neslyší. Vypomáhám si gesty a různými vychytávkami, ale stejně mají občas někteří problém pochopit, co myslím. Takže sebou nosím tužku a blok, abych to mohla napsat. Já jsem na to zvyklá, ale nevím, jak na to zareagují ostatní ve škole. Někdy začnu mluvit už po pár dnech ládování se šalvějovou pastilkou a pidi zeleným práškem, jehož název je tak pitomej, že si ho nejsem schopná zapamatovat, někdy po týdnu, po dvou, a třeba i po měsíci. Což by se teď rozhodně nehodilo. Protože kdybych se nerozmluvila do premiéry, musela by to za mě nazkoušet Riza, Maity by šílel, Ed by šílel a Mustang by měl druhé Vánoce.  
Nebo by šílel víc Edward než Maity? Nebo oba stejně? To je jedno! Nejdůležitější teď je, aby se to oba dozvěděli co možná nejpozději. Do té doby se budu snažit s tím něco udělat.

"Ahoj, Winry! Jdeš dneska na zkoušku?" potkala mě Riza hned u školy. Otevřela jsem pusu a pozdravila jí. Samozřejmě ze mě vyšlo něco nemožného a nesrozumitelného, co nedolehlo ani k jejím uším, protože to bylo tiché až hrůza.

"Ty se mnou nemluvíš?" podívala se na mě. Honem jsem zakroutila hlavou, aby si to špatně nevyložila a vypadalo to, že pochopila.  
"Počkej… neříkej, že nemluvíš!" zděsila se. Pokusila jsem se o nevinný úsměv s mírným pokrčením ramen. Riza byla jediná, která věděla o tom, že někdy jen tak nemluvím.  
"Ne! To sis to nemohla naplánovat až po premiéře?!" vyjekla na celou Centrálu. Hodila jsem po ní naštvaným a dotčeným pohledem, který jasně říkal: "Myslíš, že já to chtěla? Neovlivním to!".

"Promiň… Ed to ví?"

Ne… a nechci být u toho, až to zjistí.

"Takže ani Maity. No, dnešek bude rozhodně zajímavý." Podařilo se mi ze sebe vyloudit poraženecký sten.

"To bude dobrý…," snažila se mě uklidnit. Moc to nepomáhalo.

"Rozhodně se dneska snaž Edwardovi co nejvíc vyhýbat. Čím pozdějš to zjistí, tím později se to dozví i Maity." Divím se, že jí monolog samu se sebou baví.

Ale měla pravdu. Čím později se to oba dozví, tím líp. Nebo ne?

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Už od chvíle, co jsem opustil domov, jsem měl divný pocit, že je něco špatně. Nevěděl jsem co, ale můj údajný šestý smysl mi napovídal, že se něco stalo nebo děje.

Přemýšlel jsem, co by za tím tak mohlo být. Že by shořela škola? To by bylo moc štěstí najednou…

Maityho odvezli do nemocnice kvůli přemíře stresu? To by byla katastrofa!  
Jenže jak jsem nad tím uvažoval, zvažoval všechno možné i nemožné, nenapadalo mě nic normálního a racionálního. Tak jsem to prozatím pustil z hlavy.

Ve třídě jsem se pozdravil s Envym, Havocem a Bredou. Seděli nad scénáři a zkoušeli si výstup na náměstí.

 

_Benvolio: Prosím tě, Merkucio, pojďme pryč!_

_Je horko, Kapuletové se rojí._

_Potkáme-li je, neujdeme rvačce._

_V tom vedru ztřeštěncům se vaří krev._

_Merkucio: Ty jsi taky takový dobráček, co sotva přijde_

_do hospody, praští kordem o stůl a říká:  
"Pánbůh dej, abych tě nepotřeboval!" a po druhé sklenici_

_tasí na krčmáře, když toho opravdu potřeba není._

_Benvolio: Já že jsem takový?_

_Merkucio: Jen se nedělej! Ty jsi takový křeček nadurděný,_

_že ti v celé Itálii není rovna: jak se rozkatíš, tak se_

_do toho dáš, a jak se do toho dáš, tak se teprv rozkatíš._

_Benvolio: Já že jsem křeček, že mi není rovna?_

Když jsem je tak poslouchal, musel jsem se začít smát. Na Havoca to sedělo téměř dokonale a ještě ten styl, kterým mu to Breda podával, byl jednoduše skvostný!

 

_Benvolio: Podívej se, Romeo, Romeo._

_Merkucio: Bez mlíčí, jako uzenáč. Ó tělo, tělo, jak jsi_

_rybou učiněno! Teď jenom v potu tváře smolí sonety,_

_v jakých si slevoval Petrarka. Laura proti dámě jeho_

_srdce byla kuchta. Že její ctitel na ni psal lepší verše,_

_na to nesejde. Dido ochechule, Kleopatra cikánka,_

_Helena a Héro rašple a coury, Thisbe docela hezká_

_modroočka nebo co, ale nic zvláštního. -_

_Monsieur Romeo, bon jour!_

_Dovolte, abych vás pozdravil mateřštinou vašich_

_francouzských plunder. Pěkný kousek jste nám včera provedl!_

_Romeo: Dobrého jistra, vespolek. Jaký kousek?_

_Merkucio: Zlodějský, pane. Okradl jste nás o svou_

_vzácnou společnost._

_Romeo: Nezlob se na mne, Merkucio! Měl jsem napilno,_

_a v takových případech jde slušnost stranou._

_Merkucio: A stranou pak teprv tropí bůhvíco._

_Romeo: Slušnost? Ta přece nemůže být nikdy nic než slušná._

_Merkucio: Já vím. To se pak člověk kolikrát až_

_může ztrhat samou slušností._

"Hele! To byla ironie!" okřikl jsem ho s úsměvem. "Ta tam nepatří…"

"V jistém ohledu a chvíli patří. A tohle byla právě ta část, kam patří stoprocentně!" vrátil mi to s úsměvem Breda.  
"Ale jde ti to dobře…," uznal jsem.

"Ty taky nejsi špatný, tragický romantiku."

Chtěl jsem mu ještě něco říct, ale zazvonilo a do třídy vtrhla učitelka matiky v závěsu s Winry. Jen na mě mávla a zaplula do své lavice za mnou.

Celou hodinu jsem se na ni otáčel, mrkal a usmíval se. Ona mi to oplácela, ale zdálo se mi, že má v očích ještě něco. Něco, co jí trápí a pokouší se to přede mnou skrývat.

"Pane Elricu, Vás můj výklad nezajímá?" postřehl jsem říkat učitelku, když jsem byl zase otočený k Winry.

S mírným úsměvem jsem se otočil zpátky a podíval se na ni.  
"Ale jistě. Je velmi zajímavý," odpověděl jsem.

"To vidím. Takže dneska ve dvě u mě v kabinetu." Třídou se rozlehl tlumený smích, který byl uťat jediným pohledem matikářky. To, že místo zkoušky, strávím nějakou dobu s naší matikářkou, mě vůbec netěšilo. Nebyl jsem nadšený.

Hned po hodině jsem si chtěl s Winry promluvit, ale nebyla tam. Jednoduše se vypařila. A tak to bylo každou přestávku. Trochu mě to dopalovalo, ale říkal jsem si, že k tomu má asi nějaký důvod, který se dřív nebo později stejně dozvím.  
Ve dvě hodiny přesně jsem ťukal na dveře naší matikářky.

"Dále!"

"Dobrý den. Tak jsem tady," řekl jsem mírně znechuceně a zavřel za sebou dveře.

"Výborně, pane Elricu. Posaďte se a můžete začít pracovat," ukázala na židli se stolem u stěny, kdy byly navíc i nějaké papíry. Když jsem se posadil a pořádně si prohlédl, co mi to tam připravila, málem mě trefilo. Byly to příklady, které jsme brali na dnešní hodině a já samozřejmě netušil ani postup.

"Máte na to půl hodiny. Profesor Maity mě požádal, ať vás tu příliš dlouho nezdržím…," hodila po mě vítězný pohled a dál se věnovala hromadě sešitů.

Víc jak 15minut jsem na to zíral a snažil se vzpomenout, co říkala. Jenže jsem si nic nepamatoval. Hlavou mi pořád běželo Winryino divné chování a můj neutuchající šestý smysl, který pořád dorážel. Vzdal jsem to a podal jí čistý papír.

"Už máte hotovo?" řekla se zvednutým levým obočím a projela papír pohledem. "Vždyť tu nic není… Takže, pane Elricu. Vy příště místo sledování vašich spolužáků budete v hodině dávat pozor, nebo vám garantuju, že se k maturitě nedostanete. Je vám to jasné?" Přikývl jsem. "Jděte! A pamatujte na moje slova!"

Vypadl jsem z toho kabinetu jako střela. Bohatě mi to stačilo, další dávku šílené matikářky jsem už nepotřeboval. Rozeběhl jsem se do divadla, abych stihnul aspoň něco.

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Po vyučování jsem v doprovody Rizy mířila na zkoušku. Netušila jsem, jak Maitymu vysvětlím, že jaksi nemluvím. Přemýšlela jsem nad tím celou cestu, ale nic mě nenapadalo.

"Třeba dneska nebude zkoušet tvoje části textu. Je možný, že se zaměří na problematické části celé hry a ty z toho vyjdeš v pohodě," promluvila Riza, jakoby mi četla myšlenky. Vděčně jsem se na ni usmála, ale moc jsem tomu nevěřila.

Jakmile jsme se objevily mezi dveřmi do divadla, Maity si mě už volal na jeviště. Pustila jsem se Rizy a zamířila k němu.

"No tak Winry, co tak otálíš! Nemáme dost času! Rozhovor Julie a chůvy, která byla Romeovi vyřídit vzkaz. Sciezsko! Kde si? Na scénu! Aaaaa… jedem!"

 

_Julie: …  
_

 

Začala jsem přecházet po pódiu sem a tam, jako bych nervózně na někoho čekala. Ovšem nemohla jsem promluvit ani slůvko.  
"STOP! Co to je?!?!!" vyjekl Maity. "Proč nic neříkáš?!"

Zastavila jsem se a pokusila se mu naznačit, že jaksi nemůžu mluvit. No, Maity to moc nepochopil.  
"Winry… já vím, že jsi možná nervózní, ale tohle se nazkoušet taky musí!"

"Ehm… pane profesore Maity?" objevila se u něj Riza.  
"Co?"

"Ona nemůže mluvit. Na nějakou dobu ztratila hlas," oznámila mu můj stav.  
"Nemůžeš mluvit? Když nemůžeš mluvit, tak to řeknu!" obrátil se na mě Maity vyčítavě. Hodila jsem po něm pohledem, jak to mám asi udělat.

"Jak dlouho to potrvá?" ptal se Rizy.  
"Já nevím. Možná bude mluvit už zítra, nebo taky za pár dní, týden, ale může promluvit až za měsíc. To se nikdy neví," odpověděla Riza.  
"Cože?" ozvalo se dvojhlasně. Jeden hlas patřil šokovanému Maitymu a ten druhý se ozval od vstupu do divadla.

Patřil zděšenému, šokovanému a bledému Edwardovi.

Takhle jsem si rozhodně nepředstavovala, že se to dozví…


	25. Finále začíná 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minule všichni zjistili, že hlavní ženská postava nemluví... a následky jsou tak trochu neuspokojující

  

 

Z Edwardova pohledu 

"Cože?" vyšlo ze mě na celé divadlo. Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, co jsem zaslechl. Všechny pohledy se upíraly na mě, ale prozatím jsem je nevnímal, sledoval jsem Winry a němě k ní promlouval, že to je hodně špatný vtip.

Jenže on nebyl. Říkal mi to jak Winryin smutný pohled, tak i ten Rizin. To ale nemohla být pravda. Já to neberu!

"Ede… stává se jí to. Většinou v létě nebo na podzim. V jarním období je to nezvyk," snažil jsem se vnímat Rizu, která se mi to snažila vysvětlit, ale jako by mluvila do zdi.

"Co bude dál?" slyšel jsem se říkat. Stále v šoku. Dlouho bylo ticho, nikdo se neodvažoval nic říct. Očekával jsem, kdy ke mně dolehne Royovo tleskání nad tím, jak se to postupně celé bortí. Ale to taky nepřicházelo.

"Riza Winry zastoupí a nazkouší její pasáže. Jak říkala, nevíme, kdy bude Winry zase schopná mluvit, takže není jiná možnost,"promluvil Maity.

"Fajn…" Proč jsem to bral tak snadno? Jsem normální? Mělo by mi to vadit. Měl bych se vztekat a snažit se celé představení jakkoli zničit či zdiskreditovat. A co dělám? Stojím, civím a je mi to více méně jedno! Ale to by nemělo!

 

 Z Winryina pohledu 

Fajn. Nemluvila jsem. Netušila jsem, jak dlouho to bude tentokrát trvat a přivádělo mě to k šílenství. Ale co mě dopalovalo ještě víc, bylo Edovo chování. Bral to až příliš snadno. Jednoduše zmizel na jeviště, následován Rizou a začali zkoušet.

Riza chybovala. Neřekla ani jednu větu správně a bez přeřeků. Maity se snažil nešílet, ovládal se, co mohl a nebyl jediný.

Když jsem tak pozorovala ostatní, všimla jsem si, že přemáhají smích, jiní se radši nenápadně zdejchli, a ti, co zůstali, byli zoufalí.

A konečně jsem si všimla i toho, jak na tu změnu reaguje Ed.

Navenek se usmíval a působil lhostejně. Pravdou ale bylo, že pokud jste si všimli scénáře v jeho ruce, který si nosil pořád sebou, i když to už všechno uměl, zatínal do něj nehty, co mu síly stačily. Až mu klouby na rukou bělaly.

Takže mu to tak úplně jedno nebylo. Tím pádem se rozčilovat bude později a o samotě. Momentálně je jen vyrovnaný a snaží se udržet týmovou spolupráci.

Jen mě překvapovalo, že i přesto, že Riza byla přítomna na každé zkoušce, nepamatovala si nic, nedala nic dohromady.

Co tu dělala? Seděla, dívala se, nevnímala a laškovala s Mustangem? Ona? Svědomitá osobnost jakou svět neviděl? To ne… Na takový chování jsem expert já… nemůžu za to, že na mě Edward tak působí.

Ale lepšila se. Do premiéry nám zbývaly poslední tři dny. Pouhé tři dny na to, abychom dodělali kulisy, kostýmy a Riza se pořádně naučila text.

A pak přišel ten den. Den naší premiéry a já pořád nemluvila. Smutně jsem se dívala na ostatní, jak se oblékají do svých kostýmů, opakují si ještě své repliky a Maity kontroluje docházku. Pomáhala jsem v šatně holkám s oblíkáním a snažila se jim dodat odvahy.

Během posledních tří dnů jsem si stačila všimnout jedné změny a nebyla jsem jediná, kdo ji postřehl.

Když jsem ještě mluvila, tak v pasážích, kde jsme s Edem spolu mluvili, exceloval. Byly to jeho nejpodařenější scény z celé hry. Teď se to obrátilo. Pasáže, kde mluví s kýmkoli jiným než s Julií, jsou výborné a ty s Rizou poněkud upadají. A jak už jsem řekla, všiml si toho ještě někdo - Maity. Snažil se Eda přesvědčit, aby si pořád myslel, že jsem to já. Ale on to nebral…

Ling už si odříkal své a začala první scéna. A po malé šarvátce nastoupili Montekovi.

 

_Montek: Kdo znovu rozdmýchal ten starý svár?_

_Mluv, synovče! Byls při tom, když to začlo?_

_Benvolio: Když já jsem přišel, Kapuletovi_

_a vaši sluhové už byli v sobě._

_Já tasil, abych zjednal mír. Leč v tom přiběhl_

_Tybalt s nahým mečem v ruce,_

_ten starý rváč, a vyzývaje mě,_

_jím mával nad hlavou a švihal vzduch,_

_jež výsměšně mu hvízdal kolem uší._

_Co my jsme se tak spolu bodali,_

_jich přišlo víc a všechno se to bilo,_

_až slovo vévody je rozloučilo._

_Monteková: Neviděls Romea? Jsem šťastná jen,_

_že do té rvačky nebyl zapleten._

_Benvolio: Hodinku dřív, než z okna východu,_

_se planouc vyklonilo zlaté slunce,_

_jakýsi stesk mě vyhnal do polí._

_Tam, poblíž háje smutných sykomor,_

_západně od města, tak časně z rána_

_už z dálky obcházet jsem viděl Romea._

_Já k němu zamířil. Však on mě spatřil_

_a pokradmu se ztratil mezi kmeny._

_Montek: V těch místech často už byl spatřen zrána,_

_jak rosu rozmnožuje rosou slz a chmurné_

_mraky chmurnějšími vzdechy._

_Benvolio: A znáte, strýče, tuto příčinu?_

_Montek: Ne, neznám ji. A nejsem s to ji zvědět._

_Benvolio: A vyzvídal jste na něm, tak či onak?_

_Montek: I sám i skrze mnoho našich přátel._

_************_

 

Dál už jsem neposlouchala. Raději jsem se schovala v zákulisí a snažila se sama sebe nelitovat.

Jako další pak přišla na řadu rozmluva chůvy, Julie a její matky. To jsem se zase schovala za oponu a sledovala to. Byla jsem zvědavá, jak to Riza zvládne.

 

_Kapuletová: Kdepak je dcera, chůvo? Zavolej ji!_

_Chůva: Vždyť při mém věnci, když mi bylo dvanáct -_

_už jsem ji volala. - Beruško! Ptáčku! -_

_Kde zas ta žába vězí? - Julinko!_

_Julie: Copak? Kdo volá?_

_Chůva: Milostpaní._

_Julie: Co poroučíte, prosím?_

_Kapuletová: Tohle jsem ti chtěla -_

_Běž, chůvo, nechej nás chvilku o samotě_

_si promluvit. - Hej, chůvo, počkej, vrať se!_

_Buď raděj tady, poslechni si nás._

_Jak sama víš, má dcera už má léta._

_Chůva: Hned vám to povím, kolik je jí, na chlup._

_Kapuletová: Bude jí čtrnáct._

_*********_

Nebylo to nejhorší, ale nebyla jsem to já. V Rizině podání to znělo tak zvláštně.

  

Z Edwardova pohledu

Dobře. Je to tady. Moje snaha nacpat si do hlavy text se mi snad podaří pořádně zúročit. Teď už jen čekám v tom oblečení, které mě kouše, a čekám na okamžiky, kdy si vyjdu na jeviště, odříkám svá slova a zase zmizím do zákulisí.

Winry nás sleduje zpoza opony, pomáhá holkám v šatnách… V očích jí vidím smutek z toho, že nemůže být na jevišti místo Rizy. A já to zjišťuju v zápětí také. I když má Riza paruku, aby měla dlouhé vlasy, není to ono.

Nemá to obvyklou šťávu, energii a vášeň, kterou do toho pokaždé vnáší. Ani mě nebaví hrát na jevišti, když vím, že ona tam není a není šance, že by se najednou objevila.

Odříkám svá první slova při rozhovoru s Benvoliem, zdali jsem zamilován či rozmilován a nakonec nemilován tou, kterou miluji. Momentálně se mi díky tomu honí hlavou, že kdybych neměl Winry, jsem ztracená existence.

V šatně jsem se oblékl do "plesového" ohozu a čekám, až zas na mě dojde řada. Winry, která doposud stála schovaná za oponou a sledovala svou náhradnici na podiu, mi někam zmizela.

Zachytím jen pár slov z podia a mám chuť s tím praštit.

 

_Kapuletová: Ba právě, vdavky. O vdávání jde._

_O tom chci mluvit. Poslyš, milá dcero,_

_jak je to s tebou? Chtěla by ses vdát?_

_Julie: Ta čest mě ve snu ještě nenapadla._

_Chůva: Čest! Kdybych nebyla tvá kojná já,_

_řekla bych, s mlékem už si sála moudrost._

Moudrost… tak nicotný slovo.

Ale kupodivu to utíká rychle. Ani se nenaděju a už jsem zase na jevišti, na plese Kapuletů a poprvé se setkávám s Julií. Přál bych si, aby tu místo Rizy stála Winry…

 

_Romeo Julii: Jestliže hrubou rukou, svatá ty,_

_tvou ruku znesvěcuji, za pokání,_

_dva uzardělé poutníky, mé rty,_

_nech slíbat přečin mého dotýkání._

_Julie: Své ruce křivdíš, milý poutníče,_

_jež dotykem se mojí ruce klaní._

_Má ruce pro poutníky světice_

_a jejich polibek je rukoudání._

_Romeo: Vždyť světice má rty a poutník též._

_Julie: Leč jenom k modlení je oba mají._

_Romeo: Mé prosí tvé: "Co ruce učiňtež."_

_Vyslyš je, svatá, ať si nezoufají._

_Julie: Světice mlčí, prosbu splňujíc._

_Romeo: Jen mi ji splň a nemluv při tom nic._

_…Políbí jí…_

_Teď všechen hřích z mých rtů je tvými sňat._

_Julie: Leč na mých zas je tvého hříchu tíha._

_Romeo: Mám je té tíhy zbavit? Ach, jak rád!_

_Vrať mi můj hřích!_

_Julie: Líbáte jako kniha._

 

A do toho pusinkování nám vtrhne chůva a odvede Julii pryč. Já zůstávám a blíží se scéna s balkonem. Kulisy se mění, vše se připravuje a já si stoupám pod balkon, abych mohl začít.

 

_Romeo: Kdo nepocítil ran, se jizvám směje._

_Však tiše! Co to svítá nade mnou?_

_V tom okně východ je a Julie slunce. -_

_Vstaň, slunce spanilé, a doraz lunu,_

_jež beztoho už bledne závistí,_

_žes mnohem krásnější, ač její služka._

_Julie: Bože!_

 

Stačí jen jedno slovo a já, jež jsem měl doposud Julii skrytou ve stínech, konečně ji vidím. A nemůžu uvěřit svým očím.


	26. Finále začíná (pokračuje) 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Už chybí jen epilog...  
> Takže si užijte představení do posledního dechu :)

 

 

Z Edwardova pohledu

Existují situace, kdy si ani nevšimnete detailů, které se kolem vás objeví. Prostě je přejdete jako věc, která je stálá a tudíž není nutno ji považovat za důležitou či hodnou něčího postřehu. To je jedna skupina lidí, jež se mezi námi nachází.

Pak jsou tu ti, kteří si všímají naprosto každého detailu. Nic jim neunikne - změna postavení, chování, melodie hlasu, styl chůze, zvyky a tak dále. Jejich schopnost nadměrného vnímání je zesílena poutem k osobě, se kterou by chtěli strávit zbytek života, aniž by o tom třeba uvažovali…

Proto jsem překvapeně ztuhnul na místě pod balkonem a obdivně se díval nahoru, kde stála ta, která tam být měla.

Dlouhé, zlaté vlasy volně rozpuštěné, stékající přes ramena až k pasu. Modré, pomněnkové studánky, které zářily jako dvě hvězdy. Opět jsem se stal tím zamilovaným romantickým tragédem, kterým mě nazvali Breda s Havocem.

 

_Romeo: Mluví! Ó, mluv, anděle skvoucí!_

_Neboť jsi tam nade mnou té noci vůkol slavná,_

_jak nebes okřídlenec užaslým,_

_zvráceným nazad očím smrtelníků, již naznak padnouce,_

_ho vyhlížejí, když nad oblaky líně plynoucími_

_se plaví na modrostech mořem vzduchu._

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,_

_aneb, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,_

_a přestanu být Kapuletová._

_Romeo: Mám ještě poslouchat? Či odpovím?_

_Julie: Tvé jméno jenom je můj nepřítel_

_Tys jenom ty. Ty vůbec nejsi Montek._

_Co je to Montek?_

 

Na to bych odpověď měl, ale nehodilo se jí vyslovovat právě teď. Všiml jsem si, jak obecenstvo ztichlo a naslouchalo.Winry je uchvátila a já si přál, aby to nebyl jen sen. Mluvila, moje Winry mluvila a stála tady, na jevišti, kam patří…

 

_Julie: Ruka ne, ni noha,_

_ni paže, ani tvář, ni jiná část_

_patřící k člověku. Proč nemáš jiné jméno?_

_Copak je po jméně? Co růží zvou,_

_i zváno jinak vonělo by stejně._

_A tak i Romeo, nebýt Romeo zván,_

_by nebyl o nic méně drahocenný,_

_než s tímto jménem. Romeo, svlec to jméno!_

_A za ně, které není částí tebe,_

_si vezmi mne._

_Romeo: Beru tě za slovo._

_Nazvi mě svým a budu znovu pokřtěn._

_Už nikdy nechci být víc Romeo._

 

 

Z Winryina pohledu 

Po té, co se dohrála scéna na plese, kde se naši milenci prvně setkali, zavřela jsem se do šatny. Nemohla jsem snést pohled na to, jak Riza stojí na místě, kde jsem měla být já.

Abych se trochu uklidnila, začala jsem přecházet po místnosti a odříkávat text, který patřil k balkonu, jež se právě chystal.

 

_Julie: Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?_

_Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,_

_aneb, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,_

_a přestanu být Kapuletová._

 

Netušila jsem, že to říkám já, svým hlasem, který se odmítal objevit, když byl třeba.

"Winry? Vrátil se ti hlas!" promluvila na mě Riza ode dveří. Podívala jsem se na ni a zavrtěla hlavou.

"Vždyť jsem tě právě slyšela!" nedala si to vymluvit. "Řekni něco z nadcházející scény."

Netušila jsem, kam tímhle míří, když jsem zjevně stále nemohla mluvit, ale proč jí to kazit. Nadechla jsem se a zopakovala to, co jsem považovala za hlas ve své mysli.

"Ty mluvíš! Mluvíš! Je to dobrý!" začala skákat do vzduchu radostí.

"Honem se převleč do těchto šatů! Romeo čeká…" mrkla na mě.

Pořád jsem měla pochybnosti o tom, zda skutečně mluvím nebo mi to Rize jen namlouvá. Ale proč by to dělala? K ničemu by jí to nebylo. Kromě toho, že by mě naprosto znemožnila před celou Centrálou a školou, což by mě odsoudilo k přestěhování se do jiného města. Mám ráda pozitivní vyhlídky.

A pak jsem najednou stála ve stínu na balkonu a poslouchala Eda, jak se Julii vyznává z lásky a dívá se přitom někam před sebe, místo aby sledoval balkon.

Když jsem pak promluvila, na chvíli ztuhnul, prudce zvedl hlavu a v očích mu zajiskřilo. Jeho pasáže se proměnily v nádhernou poezii, které je schopen jedině ten, jenž opravdu miluje. Z každého slova, které mu splynulo ze rtů, jsem cítila jeho radost nad tím, že tu jsem, sílu lásky Romea a Julie a i té naší.

 

_Julie: Kde ses tu vzal? A proč jsi přišel? Mluv!_

_Zahradní zeď je vysoká a strmá,_

_a toto místo smrt, když uvážíš, kdo jsi,_

_kdyby tě zastih někdo z našich._

_Romeo: Na křídlech lásky přeletěl jsem zeď._

_Let lásky nezastaví ani hradby._

_Co láska může, to i udělá,_

_a tvoji příbuzní mi nezabrání._

_Julie: Kdyby tě uviděli, zavraždí tě!_

_Romeo: V tvých očích, ach, je více nebezpečí_

_než ve dvaceti mečích. Jenom ty_

_hleď laskavě, a zášť mi neublíží._

_Julie: Leč za nic nesmějí tě tady spatřit._

 

Ale pod mým oknem budeš vždy vítán. Jen nelez na ten strom, vážně by se ti mohlo něco stát.

  

Z Edwardova pohledu 

Stále jsem se opájel její náhlou přítomností. Maity, kterého jsem viděl za oponou, zářil radostí a usmíval se. Neřekl bych, že by si někdo z obecenstva všiml, že je na jevišti pravá Julie, jiná Julie.

Nad větami Julie - "Kde ses tu vzal? A proč jsi přišel? Mluv!"

Měl jsem sto chutí odpovědět: "Dneska je moje přítomnost vyžadována, jelikož nemůžu nechat všechny trpět při Royově mluvě. Jsem tu kvůli té nejkrásnější holce, jakou jsem mohl kdy potkat."

Ale držel jsem se svého textu. Moje skutečné pocity viděla v mých očích. Pokračovali jsme dál, jako by se nic nestalo.

 

_Julie: Tři slůvka jen. Pak vskutku dobrou noc!_

_Jestli tvá láska úmysl má čestný_

_a míří k sňatku, vzkaž mi po osobě,_

_kterou hned zítra, Romeo, k tobě pošlu,_

_kde, jak a kdy se obřad bude konat_

_A vše, co mám, ti k nohám položím_

_a světa kraj, můj pane, půjdu s tebou._

_Chůva_  za scénou:  _Slečno!_

_Julie: Už jdu. - Však nedobře-li se mnou smýšlíš,_

_snažně tě prosím -_

_Chůva: Slečno!_

_Julie: Vždyť už jdu, už jdu! -_

_nech dvoření a zármutku mě zůstav._

_Zítra mi vzkaž!_

_Romeo: Ať Bůh mou duši nezná -_

_Julie: Dobrou noc nastokrát._

_…Odejde…_

_Romeo: Stokrát tak zlá teď,_

_kdyžs mi ty, mé světlo, odešla._

_Jak školák ze školy jde milý k milé,_

_jak do školy však od ní zasmušile._

_…Romeo se zvolna vzdaluje._

_Vrátí se Julie…_

_Julie: Pst! Romeo! - Kéž jak sokolník bych_

_směla křiknout a sokolíka svolat zpět!_

_*******_

_V kolik hodin mám zítra poslat k tobě?_

_Romeo: V devět, drahá._

 

Žádný v devět zítra ráno. Unesu si tě pryč hned po skončení představení. Tak dlouho jsem bez tebe byl, že to bylo neskutečné utrpení. Dnešní den mi nahrává do karet a říká mi, ať uskutečním to, co se mi hlavou honí už několik dní.

Utekl jsem ze zahrady a hnal se k bratru Vavřinci, abych domluvil s ním náš sňatek. V této části se Romeo chová trochu jako totální pitomec a dítě, které konečně dostalo to, po čem tak dlouho a usilovně toužilo. Pak se ke mně přidala má milovaná a byli jsme spolu oddáni. Na scéně nás vystřídali Breda, Envy a Havoc jako Merkucio, Tybalt a Benvolio. Byli jsme v polovině hry.

Měl jsem ještě dost času, než tam budu muset. Svůj volný čas jsem proto využil k tomu, abych vyhledal Winry. Stála s Rizou u dveří do holčičí šatny a o něčem se bavily. Když jsem se přiblížil, utichly a podívaly se na mě

"Rizo, nechala bys nás chvilku o samotě?" řekl jsem, aniž bych se na ni podíval.

"Jistě. Přijdu ti říct, až budeš muset na jeviště," a s tím odešla a nechala nás spolu. Krátký okamžik jsme nic neříkali a jen se na sebe dívali. Pak jsem zvedl pravou ruku a pohladil ji jemně po tváři. Svou rukou se dotkla té mé a přidržela si ji na místě.

"Miluju tě," promluvil jsem, dívající se na ni. Usmála se a přivřela oči.  
"Já tebe taky."

"Jsem tak rád, že si tam se mnou. Díky tobě je celá hra úplně jiná a lepší. Neumím to dost dobře popsat."

"Všimla jsem si. Ale už bys měl jít. Čeká tě souboj, já, útěk do Mantovy a naše poslední setkání v hrobce Kapuletů."

Riza už stála za námi a mě bylo jasné, že už mi moc času nezbývá. Políbil jsem Winry, ještě jednou zopakoval, jak moc ji mám rád a pak se zase vrátil na jeviště. Akorát na čas.

 

_Tybalt: Bůh s vámi, pane! Tady jde můj člověk._

_Merkucio: Ať visím, je-li však váš služebník._

_Či jděte napřed; on vám půjde v patách._

_V tom smyslu vašnost smí ho nazvat svým._

_Tybalt: Má láska k tobě, Romeo, mi vnuká jen jeden_

_titul pro tebe: jsi lump!_

_Romeo: Mám důvod, Tybalte, tě milovat, a ten mě_

_omlouvá, že neoplácím tvůj pozdrav stejnou mincí._

_Nejsem lump. Buď tedy zdráv! Je vidět,_

_že mě neznáš._

_Tybalt: Tím neodčiníš urážky, ty kluku,_

_kterých ses dopustil. Vrať se a tas!_

_Romeo: Já, bůh to suď, tě nikdy neurazil._

_Lnu k tobě víc, než můžeš pochopit,_

_dokud se nedovíš můj důvod pro to._

_Tak, milý Kapulete, jehož jména si vážím_

_jako svého, jen se utiš!_

_…Merkucio tasí…_

_*******_

_Romeo: Prosím tě, Merkucio, schovej kord!_

_Merkucio: Vaše passado, pane._

_… šermují…_

_Romeo: Tas, Benvolio! Sraz jim kordy! Tas!_

_Pánové, dost už! Že se nestydíte!_

_Tybalte, Merkucio! Vévoda výslovně_

_zakázal ty rvačky v městě!_

_Tybalte, zadrž! Merkucio!_

_…Tybalt pod vztaženou paží Romeovou bodne_

_Merkucia a uteče se svými společníky…_

_Merkucio: Mám ji._

_Mor na ty vaše rody! Dostal mě._

_Utek a neslíz nic?_

 

Aaaaa… Střih! Zatěžovat vás srdcervoucí ubrečenou scénou chůvy a Julie nebudu. Všichni tušíme, že se oplakávala jak smrt Tybaltovu, za kterou si mohl sám, tak i vyhnanství Romeovo… utíká to rychle.

  

Z Winryina pohledu 

Celá hra dostala najednou rychlý spád. Před chvílí Merkucio proklel Monteky a Kapulety, vévoda Eskalus poslal Romea do vyhnanství do Mantovy a já jakožto Julie oplakávala celou tragédii. Pak následovala noc novomanželů a rychlý útěk do Mantovy s příslibem brzkého setkání.

Izumi, jako matka Kapuletová, přišla za mnou se zprávou, že si za tři dny beru Parise. Odmítla jsem a otec se mě zřekl, matka taky a chůva mě zradila. Ona, jediná má důvěrnice, se ke mně otočila zády.

Mé zlomené duši pomohl až bratr Vavřinec (A.L.Armstrong). Nápoj, který po vypití zajistí dojem smrti, je skvělý nápad. Jenže se recept kamsi ztratil, takže ho v současnosti nemáme. Ne, že by to někomu vadilo. Nakonec se dostáváme k poslední scéně. Hrobka rodu Kapuletů.

 

_Romeo sklánící se nad Julií, která spí:_

_Má lásko! Ženo! Smrt, třeba vsála_

_tvého dechu med, nad tvojí_

_krásou dosud moci nemá._

_Ještě tě nedobyla. Dosud nachem ti v tvářích_

_plá a na rtech prapor krásy a nevztyčen_

_tam bledý prapor smrti._

_Ach, Julie, proč stále jsi tak krásná? -_

_Mám snad věřit, že netělesná smrt_

_je záletná, že tě ten kostlivec tu drží v hrobce,_

_abys mu v temnu tady byla milou?_

_Mám strach, že je to tak. A proto_

_navždy zůstanu s tebou v tomto paláci_

_pochmurné noci. -_

_Naposled, oči, naposled, paže, obejměte ji!_

_A vy, mé rty, vy brány dechu,_

_navždy polibkem upište se nebytí._

_Na zdraví, lásko!_

_…Pije jed…_

_Lékárníku, dík!_

_Jed působí. - Umírám v políbení._

 

Váha Edova těla náhle zmizí, ale já stále ležím a čekám, až se ozve hlas Armstronga, jež mi dává signál k tomu, abych se probudila a zase mohla umřít.

 

_Julie: Ach otče! Těšiteli! Kde je choť?_

_Vím dobře, kde bych měla být, a vskutku_

_tam také jsem. Pověz mi, kde je Romeo?_

_Vavřinec: Pojď! Někdo jde! Pryč z toho_

_doupěte divného spánku, nákazy a smrti._

_Pojď! Pojď pryč! Zde leží Romeo mrtev._

_Julie: Já odtud neodejdu. Jdi si sám._

_Co to máš v ruce, lásko? Cos to pil?_

_Tak tedy jedem ses mi zahubil?_

_Lakomče! Všechno vypils?_

_Ani krůpěj nenechals mně?_

_Budu tě líbat na rty. Snad na nich_

_vázne ještě trochu jedu a dá mi zemřít_

_na léčivý doušek._

_…Políbí ho…_

_Tvé rty jsou ještě teplé._

_První stráž: Veď nás, chlapče. Kudy?_

_Julie: Hluk? Tedy zkrátka. - Vítej, drahá dýko!_

_…Chopí se Romeovy dýky…_

_Zde je tvá pochva!_

_…Probodne se…_

_Zde si rezavěj!_

_…Padne na mrtvolu Romeovu a zemře…_

 

Jak tak ležím na Edovi, cítím a slyším tlukot jeho srdce. Dovolím si malý, neznatelný úsměv a krátkou promluvu.

"Proč ti tak splašeně bije srdce?"

"Protože jsi se mnou."

"Nevěřím ti."

"Dobře, ještě k tomu musím připojit i radost z toho, že to máme za sebou."

Volnou levou rukou, která nebyla vidět, jsem ho pohladila po boku. Taky jsem už byla ráda, že to máme za sebou. Jen doufám, že nebudou reprízy. Nemělo by to už takové kouzlo.

"Winry?" vytrhl mě z myšlenek Ed.

"Hm?"

"Vezmeš si mě?" Zatajila jsem dech a zaplašila nutkání zvolat překvapené "Cože?". Netušila jsem, jestli to myslí vážně nebo to řekl proto, aby nám ten čas utekl.

"Myslíš to vážně?" nedalo mi to.

"Ano."

"Ano."

"Co? Souhlasíš?"

"Ano."

"Miluju tě!"

"Pššššt! Promluvíme si později!" umlčela jsem ho, jelikož zaznívaly poslední slova vévody Eskala:

 

_Už s chmurným mírem vzchází chmurný den_

_a samo slunce těžkou hlavu skrývá._

_Jen zprostit toho, kdo je nevinen,_

_a trestat provinilé ještě zbývá._

_Však věčně bude srdce jímat znova_

_žal Juliin a bolest Romeova._

_…Konec…_

 

Zůstali jsme ležet, dokud nespadla opona. Mezitím začali všichni přítomní tleskat. A my vstali ze země, abychom se jim všem uklonili s díky, že nás sledovali a vydrželi naše dvouhodinové hraní.

Standing ovation trvající víc jak deset minut. Rozdaly se květiny, Maity nám pogratuloval zářící štěstím a za ním v závěsu jakýsi pán.

Došel až ke mně a Edovi a pak se představil.  
"Jsem pan Greed, ředitel umělecké školy. Rád bych vám oběma nabídl plné stipendium na naší škole. Byla by pro nás čest, mít tak skvělé a talentované osoby, jako jste vy."

"Myslíte to vážně?" ujišťoval se Ed.

"Samozřejmě," odpověděl Greed.

"Souhlasíme!" řekli jsme jednohlasně.

"Výborně! Nechám u vašeho ředitele všechny důležité dokumenty. Rád jsem vás oba poznal. Nashledanou!"

"Nashledanou!"

Přátelé okolo nás překvapeně sledovali. Byli stejně u vytržení jako my dva.  
"Dostali jsme stipendium!" došlo to oficiálně Edovi.  
"Jo," usmála jsem se.

"Myslela si to vážně?" změnil téma.

"Co myslíš?" ztrácela jsem se trochu.

"Tu otázku, kterou jsem ti položil."

"Jakou otázku?" věděla jsem, co myslí, ale chtěla jsem ho potrápit. Přece mu nemůžu dát všechno zadarmo. Počítala jsem s tím, že se bude nervózně ošívat a chodit kolem horké kaše. No, zmýlila jsem se v tom druhém bodě. Klekl si přede mnou na koleno, podíval se na mě a řekl:

"Winry Rockbellová, staneš se mou ženou?" Několik lidí kolem zalapalo po dechu. Nevěnovala jsem jim pozornost. Edward vytáhl z kapsy malou modrou sametovou krabičku a otevřel ji. Uvnitř se skrýval drobný prstýnek s perlou uprostřed.

"Edwarde Elricu…," začala jsem a on se celý napnul jako struna, "… ráda si tě vezmu," usmála jsem se.

"Miluju tě! Miluju, miluju, miluju!" Objal mě můj nastávající a zatočil se se mnou dokola.


	27. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu skutečné finále...  
> Zazvonil zvonek a pohádky je konec...

 

 

"Winry! Pět minut!" zavolal na mě rejža.

"Jasně!" dala jsem vědět, že jsem jeho hlas postřehla.

"Rizo, už jsou tady? Řekni, že už dorazili!" ptala jsem se své osobní maskérky a kostymérky zároveň. Nemusím podotýkat, že mi tekly nervy.

"Ještě ne… Ale oni to stihnou, nikdy nezmeškají," snažila se mě uklidnit.

Bylo to už víc jak deset let, co jsme s Edem vystudovali uměleckou školu pana Greeda; stejnou dobu, co jsme byli manželé.

Sedm let od doby, co se nám narodil Alex a pět, co se narodila Trisha. A i přesto, že jsem měla dvě děti, o které se v pracovní nepřítomnosti mě i Eda starala Izumi s dalšími našimi přáteli ze školy, měla jsem pořád dost nabídek na různé divadelní role.

Ed, který stejně jako já vystudoval herectví, navíc vystudoval i na režiséra. Tím pádem měl někdy napilno ještě víc než já. Ale byli jsme šťastní všichni. Děti zbožňovaly všechny strýčky a tetičky, náležitě je zlobily a na oplátku je oni rozmazlovali, jak jen mohli.

Adaptaci Romea a Julie jsme absolvovali ještě třikrát, než jsem dostala roli ve Snu noci svatojánské a Edward v Mackbethovi. Pak jsme Shakespearovy hry opustili, protože jsme chtěli hrát i něco jiného.

Přišly hry jako Prodaná nevěsta, Zorro (Ed s mečem v ruce jako ochránce svobody a neohrožený bojovník… představte si to), Škoda lásky a další různorodé hry.

Hraní nás oba naplňovalo, a když Ed režíroval svůj první film - Tohle je válka, byl schopen diskutovat o některých scénách tak vášnivě, že mi někdy ukazoval, jak by si to přál zahrát a naše děti ho vždy se zájmem sledovaly.

Teď jsem měla premiéru své poslední nazkoušené hry s názvem Lásky hra osudná. Příběh vypráví o boji tří mužů o krásnou Isabellu (mě), kterou si hlídá její macecha a snaží se mít ze své dcery největší prospěch.

Stála jsem před oponou v závěsu za panem, který říkal prolog. Ještě jsem se podívala na Rizu, schovanou ve stínech a čekala, že mi kývne na to, že tu Ed s dětmi jsou. Ale ono nic.

Opona se rozhrnula a hra začala.

 

_PROLOG: Mé panstvo, dovolte, já představuji vám_

_zde tyto pány, než se sami představí_

_svým představením, třebaže já nejsem sám_

_jich představeným, ani představený vám._

_Tož dovolte: Jsem Prolog_

_(uklání se)_

_a tito páni herci jsou. Já povídám,_

_že oni herci jsou, a na čem stojíme,_

_že jsou to prkna jen, jak račte nahlédnout,_

_a žádná živá zem; a tyto stromy zde,_

_to pouze malba jest, a toto rozkošné_

_(klepe na tvář Isabelly)_

_též není ruměnec: toť pouhé líčidlo,_

_a to zde pudr jest. - Já tedy pravím vám,_

_ti páni herci jsou a nechtějí vás klamat,_

_že jsou snad nevímco, tož něco lepšího…_

_*******_

 

To už jsem přestala trochu vnímat a vzdálila se do zákulisí. Na řadu jsem měla přijít až v šestém výstupu.

Stála jsem opřená o zeď a sledovala hru. Zároveň jsem si říkala, kde se Ed mohl s dětmi zdržet nebo co je mohlo zdržet.

Byla jsem tak zabraná do svých úvah, že jsem nepostřehla typické Alexovo chichotání a dupání malé Trishi.

"Baf!" ozvalo se za mnou a něčí malé ručky se dotkly mých nohou. Lekla jsem se a otočila se. Všichni tři stáli za mnou a usmívali se.

"Vy jste to stihli!!!" zaradovala jsem se. Děti se mě držely za ruce a Edward ke mně přistoupil a políbil mě.  
"Promiň, menší komplikace s dopravou. Ale stihli jsme to ne?" tvářil se vyděšeně.

"Jenom jste přišli o úvodní slova… já jdu na řadu -," nedopověděla jsem.

"Winry… jdeš na řadu," přikradla se k nám Riza.  
"Teď…," dopověděla jsem.

"Ahoj, Ede," pozdravila ještě mého manžela. Někdo jí zatahal za sako a ona se podívala dolů. Byly to naše děti.  
"Alexi, Trisho, jak se máte?" klekla si k nim. "Měla bys jít," prohodila ještě ke mně, když viděla, že je sleduju.  
"Jasně," řekla jsem, políbila naposledy Eda a šla odehrát svůj part.

 

_Výstup 6_

_Isabella, Gilles._

 

_ISABELLA: Ach, pane Gillese, já -_

_GILLES: Vy, Isabello, vy?_

_Já, Isabello, též. Já s prosbou hledám vás,_

_a prosím, pohleďte, zda nevložil jsem snad_

_\- já snil jsem patrně a tak se stalo to -_

_své srdce bolestné zde ve váš ridikul,_

_jejž máte na rukou._

_ISABELLA: Ne, pane, není tam.  
GILLES: Vy díte, není tam? Jen prosím_

_pohleďte, snad našla byste je._

_ISABELLA: Ne, pane, opravdu, zde je můj_

_pudr jen a zde má voňavka,_

_a to zde kapesník._

_GILLES: To je váš kapesník?_

_Je měkký, skutečně. Jen chvilku dovolte,_

_já vložím v něj svou tvář. Jak voní!_

_Co to je?_

_ISABELLA: Ach pane, kapesník._

_GILLES: To není kapesník,_

_ne, Isabello, ne; toť velká zahrada,_

_já vidím akáty a květy vonící,_

_a luna svítí tam; a jsou tam cestičky_

_tak divně vinuté, že chodce rozesní,_

_a po nich Gilles jde sám a nese_

_kapesník, a luna svítí tam._

_ISABELLA: Ach, pane Gillese, ne,_

_mně vraťte kapesník._

 

A tak to šlo dál. Je to zvláštní hra. Mluvíme tam o sobě ve třetí osobě, a celá ta hra je taková neupřímná a strašná. Ale dá se to zvládnout.

Trochu.

Ed s dětmi už seděli v první řadě a dívali se na mě. Alex měl zaťaté pěstičky a usmíval se na mě. Trisha mě sledovala se zatajeným dechem a nevnímala Edovy snahy svléct jí bundu.

A tak to mělo být. Přinejlepším si přeji, aby to tak zůstalo navždy.

 

_Kvetou růže, kdo ti za to může_

_žádnej už ti dneska nepomůže._

_Kvetou, zvadnou, lístečky z nich spadnou,_

_jako slzy moje na tu trávu chladnou…_

_Mé srdce však šťastné je,_

_že tě vedle sebe má_  

_a opustit tě nikdy nehodlá._


End file.
